UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE
by Zilia K
Summary: Link decide estrechar lazos con la princesa, su prometida. Pero una inquietante solicitud del Rey los pone en verdaderos aprietos ¿Podrán solucionar este nuevo dilema? ZELINK
1. Prólogo: El secreto

Como lo prometido es deuda :), aquí les traigo la continuación de **GUARDAESPALDAS POR****UNA ****SEMANA**, no es estrictamente necesario leer el fic anterior para entender este, pero seguro para los que ya lo hicieron les hará más gracia la aparición de algunos personajes de la historia anterior.

**IMPORTANTE: Como siempre, no puedo empezar sin dejar de mencionar que la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo escribo esto a modo de diversión.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Obviamente no puedo saltarme esta parte, como la misma clasificación del fic lo indica, este quizás no sea apto para todo publico, ya que más de alguna escena estará subida en tono y el fic contendrá LEMON (pondré advertencias en su debido momento por si alguien desea saltárselo)**

Sin deseos de molestar más… los dejo con el prólogo de la historia…

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

**.-.-.-. Prólogo: El "secreto" .-.-.-.**

Era curioso ver como un día tan común y fuera de lo normal se podía trasformar en cosa de segundos en todo lo contrario, era obvio que la noticia del "casorio" se esparciría rápidamente en manos del hombre "más bueno para guardar secretos" y es que la emoción parecía notársele a flor de piel.

- ¡Impaaaaaa! –Exclamó emocionado al ver a la mujer entrar en la estancia con una toalla en las manos, parecía haber estado duchándose, ya que aún tenía todo el cabello húmedo y por ahora lo mantenía extrañamente suelto.

- Buenos días señor –lo saludó la mujer al verlo acercarse apresuradamente- ¿Cómo se siente?

- ¡De maravilla querida, de maravilla! –Exclamó con un extraño brillo en su mirada, parecía ilusionado- necesito tú ayuda, hay que prepararse.

- ¿Prepararse? –La mujer parecía no comprender.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó aún más entusiasmado- Debe estar todo listo para esta noche, será una gran fiesta.

- ¿Una qué? –Estaba segura que se había perdido "algo" en toda esta historia- Podría rebobinar un poco y explicarme con calma… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que celebraremos?

- El compromiso mi querida Impa –Aclaró el hombre aspirando una gran bocana de aire al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, estaba muy ilusionado.

Impa se sonrojó notoriamente y de pronto se sintió extrañamente incomoda, ¿El Rey le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?, No se lo creía, en verdad que no.

- Señor yo…

- ¡Link va a pedirle matrimonio a mi hija! –Exclamó girando, obligando a la mujer a hacer lo mismo para no caerse.

¡Cueck! El Rey no tardó esclarecer la situación, aunque en realidad no lo hizo con el objetivo de aclarar el malentendido, con lo despistado que era ni siquiera se había percatado que la mujer había malinterpretado su comentario.

- ¡¿Qué? –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera había notado que estaba "girando" como trompo agarrada de las manos del soberano.

El hombre se detuvo de golpe e Impa quien aún no salía de su impresión empezó a sentirse un tanto mareada.

La joven sirvienta que había ingresado en la sala dejo caer todos los cubiertos junto a la bandeja al escuchar aquella "noticia", su impresión no era menor, claro estaba.

- Lo siento –se disculpó enseguida al sentirse observada por la pareja.

- Tranquila, luego recogeremos todo, valla y tráigame un par de copas y un buen vino, tenemos que celebrar –agregó con una amplia sonrisa, de verdad el hombre estaba de "muy" buen humor.

- Lo que usted ordene señor –agregó preparándose para marcharse.

- Ah y una cosa más –la detuvo un segundo el soberano- espero que esto no salga de estas paredes –continuó en un tono insinuante, guiñándole con algo de complicidad.

La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza momentos antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Evidentemente la noticia se propago rápidamente en el castillo, inclusive los guardias se hicieron de ella, los murmullos entre pasillos aumentaron de un momento a otro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los "protagonistas" de esta "novela".<p>

- ¿Qué diantres les pasa a todos? –Se preguntó la muchacha acercándose al comedor, estaba segura que allí se encontraba su padre.

Observó con cuidado como dos jovencitas reían divertidas cubriéndose sus bocas al verla pasar, era obvio que algo referente a ella estaban comentado, pero ¿Qué?

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta que separaba el comedor del corredor por el que ella venía avanzando y al ingresar una "curiosa" escena llamó su atención.

- ¡Querida! –Exclamó el hombre al verla ingresar, levantando una gran copa llena de vino haciendo que el líquido saltara y salpicara a su alrededor.

- Señor, tenga cuidado, esta manchando todo –lo regañaba una preocupada Impa quien insistía en limpiar todos los desastres que el Rey dejaba a su alrededor.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Impa, hay que celebrar! –El hombre tenía la nariz algo enrojecida, al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta y ya comenzaba a notársele.

- ¿Celebrar? –Algo "extraño" estaba pasando en el castillo y era evidente que para variar ella era la última en darse por enterada.

- ¡Tu com…! –Pero las palabras del soberano fueron calladas por la brusca y nada delicada acción de su compañera, quien se le había lanzado encima para taparle la boca.

- Nada, querida, nada –agregó la mujer con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que sonreía nerviosa.

- Todos actúan muy extraño –insistió la muchacha quien venía a buscar respuestas- ¿Hoy es un día especial?

- Claro que lo es –continuó la mujer sonriendo falsamente- es martes, los martes son especiales.

- ¿Desde cuando? –Había gato encerrado, de eso no cabía dudas.

- Desde hoy –volvió a sonreír.

- Entiendo –la muchacha asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la mujer y su "borracho" compañero.

- Hija te verás tan…

PAF!

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza termino por acabar con la poca conciencia que le quedaba a su majestad.

- ¡Impa ¿qué has hecho? –Exclamó viendo horrorizada como su padre caía "inconciente al suelo".

- El Rey necesita descansar un momento –agregó tomando lo que quedaba de líquido en la copa del hombre- lo llevaré a su cuarto, no te preocupes.

Zelda se encontraba hincada observando con curiosidad la cara del hombre, se veía feliz, muy feliz. Pobrecito, estaba tan ebrio que ni cuenta se dio del tremendo y certero golpe que le propino la Sheikah.

- ¿Qué celebraban? –Preguntó nuevamente sin mirar a la mujer al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas, en la posición que estaba le era fácil hacerlo.

- Ya te lo dije, celebramos que es martes, desde hoy los martes son importantes –le respondió nuevamente como si nada.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Su padre.

Fue la última palabra que cruzaron, antes de que Impa se encargara de cargar al hombre en su espalda, en verdad la Sheikah tenía mucha fuerza para llevar a cuestas a nuestro poco esbelto Rey.

- Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo en este castillo –murmuró para si, aún hincada en el suelo, analizado cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento- ¡Y no descansaré hasta saber que es!

La chica parecía decidida a descubrir la verdad, pero obviamente las respuestas no podría buscarlas de boca de su tutora, ni menos de su inconciente padre, tal vez debería pedirle una vez más ayuda a Link para desenredar este misterio.

* * *

><p>Más tarde en el cuarto del Rey…<p>

- Majestad, despierte –ordenó la mujer esperando vanamente que el hombre diera alguna señal de vida.

"Miauuu" la gatita comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con una de las piernas de Impa.

- ¿Tú que dices pequeña? –Le preguntó a su felina compañera antes de decidirse a tomar el balde lleno de agua que había dejado justo sobre el velador junto a la cama del Rey.

La gatita ronroneo como respuesta moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, ella parecía feliz en su simple mundo felino, y como no estarlo, después de todo… ella no tenía la presión de cuidar al descuidado gobernante.

Impa sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de la mascota del Rey y luego se decidió a usar su persuasivo despertador. Tomó el balde entre sus manos y sin ningún reparo lo volteó justo arriba de la cabeza del durmiente hombre.

El Rey espantado saltó como si le hubiera caído un rayo y al abrir los ojos se encontró totalmente empapado en su cómoda, pero ahora húmeda cama.

- Demonios Impa, ¿No había otra forma de despertarme? –Agregó el soberano un tanto molesto, estrujando sus empapadas ropas.

- No hay tiempo señor.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se quedo dormido por la borrachera –le mintió la mujer.

- ¡Es cierto! Tenemos cosas que hacer –se levantó rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Majestad, tiene que cambiarse! –Lo siguió la mujer intentando detenerlo, pero era evidente que el Rey no la estaba escuchando- ¡señor!

- No hay tiempo Impa, no hay tiempo –insistió el hombre- tenemos que encontrar a Link y asegurarnos de que todo este en orden.

- Señor, si me permite –comenzó Impa caminado presurosa junto al Rey- pienso que deberíamos dejar eso en manos del muchacho, no creo que sea conveniente interferir.

- ¿Interferir? –Entonces se detuvo en seco- ¡claro que no interferiremos!, sólo… le daremos una pequeña ayuda a nuestro joven héroe, los hombres de guerra no son buenos en temas románticos.

- Pero Link no es un hombre de guerra, señor.

- Cierto –meditó un momento y enseguida agrego- aún así creo que necesita nuestra ayuda.

Impa observó como el hombre se adelantaba dispuesto a ir a la ciudadela en busca del rubio.

- No se porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –murmuró suspirando cansada, dispuesta a seguir al soberano.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lugar, el joven Hylian estaba planificando su "propuesta", se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudadela, muy cerca del puente junto a un gran manzano que curiosamente ya tenía pequeñas manzanas aún inmaduras, algo raro para la estación en la que se encontraban. Hace no mucho había llegado hasta ese lugar, se había paseado por todas las calles de la ciudadela meditando el asunto y había llegado a la conclusión que requería un lugar más tranquilo para pensar.<p>

- Cielos, no se como empezar –se decía revolviendo sus cabellos con sus manos, en verdad estaba hecho todo un lío y se había pasado el día pensando aún sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Toc!

- Auch –se quejó sobándose la cabeza, extrañamente una manzana inmadura había ido a parar directo a su persona y ahora rodaba sobre el tierno césped.

De pronto algo en la copa de ese árbol comenzó a agitarse, haciendo que algunas hojas se desprendieran de las ramas a las que estaban sujetas, cayendo como una breve lluvia sobre el chico.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –Agregó el muchacho asustado, desenvainando inmediatamente su espada, la misma que no solía abandonar cuando se dirigía a los campos de Hyrule.

- Soy sólo un árbol –escuchó una extraña y susurrante voz, una que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

- ¿El manzano me esta hablando? –Preguntó extrañado casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Por supuesto ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Acaso nunca habías escuchado a uno hablar? –Agregó la misteriosa voz, haciendo entender que se sentía ofendido.

- Este… no un manzano, otro árbol si pero… aún así me parece extraño –bajo lentamente su espada, aún sintiendo algo de inseguridad.

- ¿De verdad has hablado con otro árbol? Auch… digo… claro… soy un árbol y hablo, ahora escucha…

Al parecer aquel árbol tenía alguno que otro problema existencial, o eso fue lo que pensó Link en su debido momento.

- No tengo tiempo ahora señor árbol de manzano –lo interrumpió el chico, pensando que el arbusto le pediría algún favor en especial, algo como "entra y saca el mal que hay dentro" o algo por el estilo, aunque de verdad no se imaginaba tratando de entrar en un tronco tan delgadito, o quizás… ¡Las termitas! Quizás eran las malditas termitas que seguían acosándolo aún un año después de haber inventado aquella mentira.

Todo eso paso por su mente en una breve fracción de segundo, antes de que el "famoso" manzano se decidiera a retomar las riendas de aquella "peculiar" conversación.

- No es eso hijo, no es eso –le dijo nuevamente aquella "extraña" voz.

- ¿Hijo? –El chico comenzaba a confundirse- Usted es… ¡mi padre!

¡Cueck!

El árbol se agitó y una risita acompañada de un "shhhh" fue todo lo que se escuchó desde la copa.

- ¡Demonios chico, por todas las diosas!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a parir un niño?

Nuevamente la risita, alguien realmente se estaba divirtiendo arriba de ese árbol. Aunque Link aún no lograba divisar "nada" sospechoso, así que se seguía creyendo el cuento del árbol parlanchín.

- ¿Y qué los niños no los traen unos enormes pájaros desde el cielo?

¡Doble cueck!

- ¡Claro que **no**! –Exclamó el "árbol" escandalizado, mientras una fuerte carcajada hacia coro con sus palabras.

En verdad parecía como si aquel árbol tuviera personalidad múltiple.

- ¡OMG! Entonces… ¿De donde vienen los bebés? –Link parecía realmente contrariado por la noticia.

- Es una larga historia –se escuchó esta vez una voz algo más femenina y golpeada, pero en verdad parecía sincera- volviendo a lo que nos concierne, estamos aquí… digo, estoy aquí "enterrado en la tierra y sin posibilidad de moverme", esperando a que un amable viajero llegara a refugiarse en mi humilde sombra para tener la oportunidad de brindarle ayuda, cuando sin querer escuché lo que estabas hablando y me he percatado de que tienes un problema.

- Pues si, tengo un problema –agregó más como meditación propia que dirigiéndose a aquel "extraño" árbol.

- Escucha… no te desgastes pensando que dirás o como lo harás, sólo, hazlo… déjate llevar por tus sentimiento y que cuando llegue el momento… que ese instante sea natural, íntimo y romántico, seguro la princesa será dichosa de compartir toda una vida a tú lado, Link.

Durante un segundo sintió como aquel cálido consejo lo llenaba de tranquilidad, había tanto de cierto en aquellas palabras que, realmente sentía que aquel árbol tenía mucha experiencia en temas como este o al menos la "parte más femenina de él", porque algo hasta en su manera de hablar había cambiado de un momento a otro. Pero de pronto algo empezó a molestarle… había "algo" que no estaba bien en todo esto.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Ups, eso no estaba entre los planes.

- Oh, eso –Nuevamente la "otra" personalidad del árbol salía a la luz- intuición.

- ¿Intuición?

- ¿Te conté que yo te conocí cuando eras a penas un bebito? Auch… ¡deja de golpearme, estoy tratando de convencerlo! Auch…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?, había algo **muy **extraño en todo esto, pero justo cuando se disponía a reanudar la interrogación una conocida voz capto toda su atención.

- ¡Link! –Lo llamaba la jovencita quien se acercaba apresurada hasta el sitio donde el chico se encontraba.

- Zelda –agregó casi como en transe, observando como ido la imagen de la joven que le robaba sus sueños, aquella bella mujer que le parecía encantadora desde el momento en que la había conocido.

- Al fin te encuentro –agregó agitada ya junto a su prometido, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la irregular superficie del tronco de aquel árbol- disculpa, se que no me esperabas, pero… algo extraño esta pasando en el castillo.

De pronto sintió un enorme deseo de realizar su propuesta allí y ahora, pero no era el momento adecuado, ni la instancia propicia para hacerlo, además… aún debía concretar un pequeño asunto antes de proponerle matrimonio a la muchacha.

- Zelda… yo –no sabía porque diantres se ponía nervioso, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo con ella, aún la joven princesa tenía ese extraño efecto en él, y es que por alguna razón esa expresiva y clara mirada siempre conseguía perturbarlo- Tengo que irme –agregó con prisa, recordándose nuevamente que aún tenía algo que hacer, en verdad lamentaba tener que dejar a su compañera- discúlpame, prometo enmendar esto más tarde.

Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso sobre la yema de finos dedos de la doncella, quien entre confundida y extrañada, sólo se limitó a ver como el guerrero liberaba sus manos y se alejaba con prisa del lugar. Ahora hasta Link se comportaba extraño, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando a todos por aquí?

Suspiró.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la copa del árbol.<p>

- Zelda esta sospechando –murmuró la mujer muy bajito a su acompañante.

- Sin duda mi hija es muy astuta.

- No se necesita de astucia para percatarse de que todos en el castillo hablan de ella a sus espaldas –lo regañó la Sheikah- si usted supiera guardar los secretos ella estaría tranquila en el castillo y no a la ciega de Link.

- Debemos evitar que ella se enteré de lo que está sucediendo.

- Señor, yo pienso que deberíamos hacernos a un lado en este asunto, ya hemos interferido lo suficiente.

- Tú vigilaras que mi hija no siga a Link hasta que sea la hora del encuentro y yo… yo me encargaré de vigilar al chico.

- ¿Por qué tienen que vigilarme?

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Exclamaron dos "adultos serios y competentes"

Así como si nada, la muchacha se había trepado al árbol y había descubierto el "escondite" de su tutora y padre, quienes "curiosamente" estaban discutiendo algo referente a ella y su pareja.

- ¿Qué están haciendo arriba de este árbol?

El Rey y su compañera aún no salían de su "shock".

- ¿Padre? –insistió la muchacha al ver que ninguno parecía reaccionar.

Pero fue Impa quien al observar como las ramas sobre las que ellos habían armado su "escondite" empezaban a crujir con cada movimiento de la joven princesa, reacciono…

- No te muevas –le ordenó a su pupila.

- Exijo una explicación de inmediato.

- Nada de eso jovencita, tu maestra de etiqueta no te tiene permitido trepar árboles mientras vistas como señorita.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –se defendió ella, molesta por las continuas esquivas respuestas de la Sheikah.

Y sin hacerle caso a su tutora, se acercó más. Las ramas crujieron con más fuerza, el peso que estaban sosteniendo era mucho más de lo que ellas podían aguantar.

- Zelda si sigues avanzando vamos a…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, al instante siguiente los tres "intrusos" del manzano fueron atraídos por la gravedad directo al suelo.

¡PAF!

Entre tanto enredo de ramas, hojas, piernas, brazos y cuerpos, ninguno de los tres pudo terminar aquel aterrizaje como era debido.

- De verdad me deben una explicación –murmuró la muchacha en medio del sándwich que habían formado Impa, ella y el Rey, que había quedo hasta arriba del montoncito.

- Creo que necesito unas vacaciones –agregó Impa quien era la más aplastada de los tres.

- No puedo pararme.

- No bromees papá, no ahora.

- No es una broma.

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –era Impa quien aún no creía que estaba haciendo el "loco" justo en un lado de la entrada a la ciudadela.

Y todo había empezado como un día nada fuera de lo normal…

**Continuará…**

Bueno ya empezamos de nuevo XD!, el primer capítulo se llama **"****Cásate ****conmigo****"****,** esperemos que el Rey no siga haciendo de las suyas XD, 9-9 aunque lo dudo XD!

Por si les entra la duda, el título del fic tiene una razón de ser, en el capítulo 3 daré a conocer la razón, así que… ya lo verán owo, ya lo verán… XD si es que alguien lee esto claro jajajaja xD!

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyó en el fic pasado, **"****GUARDAESPALDAS ****POR ****UNA ****SEMANA****"****,**en verdad ¡Muchas gracias!, gracias a todos los que sintieron curiosidad y dieron un vistazo, a todos aquellos que leyeron cada capítulo, a todos los que se quedaron a mitad de camino, a todos los que aún no lo terminan y por supuesto, a todos los que en un futuro tengan la oportunidad de verlo, muchas gracias ^^ y claro esta ¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, criticas, quejas, alegatos, amenazas de muerte, etc…! XD En verdad se les agradece ;)

¡Saludos a todos!


	2. Cásate Conmigo

Se que me tarde mucho en subir este primer capítulo, pero de verdad me sentía en la obligación de actualizar otros fics antes que este XD!

**ADVERTENCIA: Se que esta advertencia ya la había puesto antes, pero… por si las moscas la repito XD!, este fic contendrá LEMON y LIME para que nadie se lleve una sorpresa inesperada mientras este leyendo la historia, pero como ya había mencionado pobre las advertencias debidas en el momento requerido (al menos para el lemon XD!)**

****Sorry, tuve que subir de nuevo el capítulo, porque por alguna misteriosa razón no salía la opción para verlo XD!

Sin más, ahora si que si… los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia…

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 1: Cásate conmigo .-.-.-.**

¿Qué tan complicado podía ser pedirle matrimonio a una chica bonita?, seguramente no tanto como lo hacía parecer el pobre rubio que seguía detenido frente a la vitrina de una decorosa tienda de joyas. Y bueno, no sólo se trataba de "cualquier chica bonita", sino que era nada más y nada menos que la futura heredera al trono de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda… una de las joyas más codiciadas en todo el reino, una jovencita que gozaba de belleza, sabiduría y astucia, la rubia poseía un carácter peligroso, pero que a la vez tenía un encanto misterioso.

Suspiró.

Estaba enamorado, no había nada que hacer contra eso, no quería negarlo, pero también le daba algo de pena reconocerlo. Y es que… ¿Podría ser una persona más afortunada?, una vez Saria se lo había comentado "Si no fueras tan despistado, seguro no tendrías la suerte que tienes", en realidad nunca le había visto una real relación a una cosa y la otra, pero si estaba de acuerdo en que la suerte era sólo eso, cosa de suerte, porque él no buscaba ni fortuna, ni fama, ni damas hermosas, pero sin querer queriendo actualmente tenía la fama de ser reconocido como "el héroe de Hyrule", estaba viviendo en el castillo como si fuera un Rey y estaba saliendo con una bellísima dama.

- Oh vamos Link, sólo tienes que entrar y comprar el anillo –se dijo nuevamente frustrado, y es que le daba pena entrar y pedir un anillo de compromiso a la vendedora. Una, porque la conocía y dos, porque seguro luego de salir de la tienda toda la ciudadela se enteraría que estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Zelda.

Volvió a suspirar.

¿Por qué todo siempre era tan difícil?

- ¡Hey Link! –Un muchacho llamó su atención, venía sobre una pequeña carreta impulsado por dos corceles de un bonito color alazán- ¡¿Vas a comprar algo para tu novia? –Le gritó aún sin detenerse.

Evidentemente a Link se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía pasar por una maldita tienda sin que **nadie **lo reconociera?, esto de ser conocido se le estaba haciendo molesto.

- ¡No, estoy aquí para comprar una nueva espada! –Le gritó como respuesta, aún notoriamente sonrojado y algo molesto.

- Entonces me parece que te equivocas de tienda, amigo –el chico soltó una sonora carcajada y luego se perdió de vista.

Si, definitivamente esto era molesto.

Quizás debía comprar otras cosas antes de venir a escoger un anillo. Y luego de meditarlo unos cuantos segundos más comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de aquella tienda.

Y mientras avanzaba, un extraño e inusual presentimiento empezó inquietarlo, había algo "extraño" y "diferente" en la cuidad, pero ¿Qué era?, se detuvo en seco y observó a su alrededor, estaba la tipa esa regordeta con su perrito blanco y chascón, los enamorados besándose al lado de la pileta, un grupo de gente comprando como enajenados en el mercado y un par de niños corriendo de un lado a otro siguiendo unas bonitas mariposas, al parecer… nada fuera de lo normal.

- Esperen un momento –se acercó a un "peculiar" cartel que estaba seguro no había visto antes.

Era un cartón alto y ancho, con dos agujeros en el extremo superior, y en el tenía escrito "las galletas más ricas son las que hace mi mamá" y junto a ese enunciado, un hombre gordito muy parecido al Rey comiendo con ganas un grupo de galletas, bueno en realidad era un dibujo hecho como por un niñito de diez años, si… ese era un cartel extraño, debía reconocerlo.

- No recuerdo haber visto esto antes por aquí –se acercó un poco más.

- ¡Joven Link! –esta vez era una jovencita la que lo llamaba.

- Ehh este… hola –agregó confundido ante la repentina aparición de la mujer.

- Le tengo un obsequio, una persona amable compró esto para usted –lo jaló para que la siguiera, ella era dueña de una florería que estaba justo entrando por una especie de callejón sin salida.

- ¿Qué alguien qué? –Todavía no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

- Mire –se detuvo- Todas estas son para usted, la persona que las compró me dijo que las necesitaría.

Y frente a sus ojos había un enorme arreglo de flores que decía claramente "Te amo Zelda, cásate conmigo", era una especie de corona muy singular y junto a ella había una **enorme **cantidad de flores de múltiples colores, era casi como para llenar la pieza de la muchacha con las plantas.

- ¡¿Qué? –Nuevamente su cara estaba hecha un tomate, esto **si ** que era **muy **bochornoso.

- La persona que las compró dijo que lo buscará para que pudiera llevárselas –le aclaró la mujer quien luego de acomodar un par de macetas se acercó al chico para preguntarle más "íntimamente"- ¿Le va a pedir matrimonio a la princesa Zelda? –Sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un extraño e ilusionador brillito.

- Ehhhhh –todavía rojo y avergonzado no pudo encontrar una palabra más adecuada que esa.

- Me lo esperaba –suspiró ampliamente juntando sus manos sobre su pecho- ¡Que lindooo, es tan encantadoramente bello!

- Ehhhh…

- Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, me alegra tanto por ustedes…

- Ehhhhh…

- Debe estar muy nervioso, seguro no es cosa fácil pedir la mano de la joven princesa…

- Ehhhhh…

- ¿Se siente bien joven Link?

- Ehhhhh…

Su mente estaba en algún lejano lugar, "muy, muy" lejano…

- ¿Si quiere puedo mandar estas flores al palacio para que le lleguen directo a la princesa?

Y fue sólo entonces cuando reaccionó.

- ¡NOOOO! –Exclamó horrorizado al imaginarse la cara que pondría Zelda al ver semejante arreglo floral con semejaste cantidad de flores.

- ¿No? –La muchacha parecía no comprender.

- No es necesario, gracias –agregó ya más calmado, pero aún notoriamente sonrojado- me gustaría pedirle un favor.

- El que usted quiera joven Link.

- Bueno, me gustaría que me diera la posibilidad de escoger algunas flores, quiero tener la oportunidad de ser yo quien las busque, en verdad agradezco mucho esto, pero… quiero hacerlo por mis propios medios.

- Awwwww –la muchacha lo miró con ojitos soñadores, a su parecer Link era un muchacho encantador- ¡Tomé lo que guste, para mi es un placer serle de ayuda!

- Este –de verdad esta situación era muy bochornosa- muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Después de tantas escenas bochornosas creyó que todo había terminado, nada más debía ir por el anillo de compromiso y estaría listo para poder enfrentarse a Zelda y hacerle la difícil propuesta, pero justo antes de siquiera acercarse a la tienda se cruzó con un viejo amigo.<p>

- ¡Link! –Exclamó el hombre delgado y alto, que vestía con una chaqueta azul larga y una vistosa pañoleta roja en el cuello.

- Linebeck, ¿qué estas haciendo en Hyrule, pensé que te habías embarcado en una gran aventura? –Estaba alegre de verlo, hace años que no lo veía.

- Como iba a perderme el matrimonio, ¿estas loco? Ahí estará infestado de tesoros y alcohol y más de alguna dama bonita –le comentó con una afable sonrisa.

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿Quién se casa? –Le preguntó con una inocencia que sólo podía ser propia de Link, quien evidentemente aún no caía en la cuenta de que estaban hablando de él.

- ¡Pues tú idiota! –le respondió echándose a reír de buena gana- ¿O es que aún no te enterabas que te casas?

- ¡¿Qué? ! –Link abrió los ojos como plato, eso si que fue una gran sorpresa para él- ¡¿Pero como? !, Todavía no le he hecho la propuesta a Zelda, ¿cómo es que mi matrimonio ya esta arreglado?

- ¿Qué no le has pedido matrimonio aún? ¡Hermano, que lento eres! –Volvió a reír de buena gana.

- Que no me digas hermano, no soy tu hermano.

- Lo que digas, lo que digas –le dijo calmándolo- ¿Y me imagino que ya lo habrás hecho, no?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Pues con la princesa, tú ya sabes, ella, tú… solos… bueno me entiendes ¿no?

- ¿Qué yo qué? –No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿Qué si ya tuviste un momento de intimidad con la princesita que esta bien buena?, digo… si te vas a casar con tanta prisa, seguro ya la dejaste esperando ¿vas a ser papá?

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿Qué? ! ! ! –Nuevamente se le subieron los colores a la cabeza- ¡Claro que no voy a ser papá, ni siquiera e intimado con Zelda!

- ¡Hay chico, tú si que eres lento! –Y volvió a reírse.

- No me ayudes tanto –murmuró ya de mala gana.

- Mira, voy a enseñarte como se le pide matrimonio a una mujer, para que veas que soy buena persona.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? –En realidad esto no le parecía muy necesario.

- Pues simple, imagínate que tú eres la princesa Zelda y yo… yo soy tú, claro que diez veces más apuesto, es que con mi cara imposible no ser mejor ¿no lo crees?

- Al grano Linebeck…

- Bueno… observa y aprende chiquillo.

Entonces el sujeto se arrodillo en el suelo y tomó la mano de Link con una de las suyas.

- Esto esta como rarito, porque no sólo me lo explicas con palabras –sugirió el muchacho notoriamente sonrojado.

- Tú calla y aprende, luego será tu turno de hacerlo y yo seré tú Zelda -Le levantó las cejas con un dejo de complicidad.

- No creo que eso sea necesario, con una me basta…

- Bueno entonces cállate y escucha.

- Oye soy Zelda trátame con respeto.

- Ah! Al carajo, yo mando aquí, además estoy arrodillado, así que tú cállate y escúchame o te golpeo.

- Ya empieza de una vez, me siento estúpido…

- Bien… ejem… -lo observó intensamente- Oh hermosa criatura, quiero que me des el honor de casarme contigo, ¿Aceptarías esta humilde propuesta?

- Ehhhh, claro que no, esto es enfermo…

- ¡Idiota, se supone que ella acepta!

- Ah si, acepto –agregó de mala gana- ¿Ahora me puedes soltar la mano?

- No aún falta el anillo.

- ¿Pero no tienes anillo de compromiso, o si?

- Por supuesto, evidentemente si… como no voy a tenerlo, si te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

- Dame el anillo y termina con esto ¿quieres?, es vergonzoso.

- Bien mira, entonces le das el anillo –le pone a Link una argolla toda oxidada en el dedo- y luego te levantas la tomas de la cintura –mientras hablaba hacia todo lo que decía con Link como modelo- la sujetas firmemente del mentón y le dices: Ahora acuéstate conmigo mamita, que no sabes las ganas que te traigo.

- ¡ ¡Estas enfermo! ! –Exclamó horrorizado el chico empujándolo lejos de él.

- Eres lento muchacho, muy lento… seguro ella debe tenerte unas ganas que ni te cuento, cuando estén en la noche de bodas te va a comer vivo, imagínate que peligroso, una mujer casta por más de 18 años, es todo un record.

- Tu que sabes, mucha gente se casa casta y con más edad.

- Uy… pero tu no las conoces.

- ¿Y tú si?

- ¡Claro!, las mujeres son un problema, yo que tú, no me caso ¿imagínate quedar de por vida unido a una tipa?, siempre son bonitas al inicio y luego uff, luego se amargan por todo, que no las miras, que no las tocas lo suficiente, que aquí y que allá, nunca están conformes, te lo digo chico casarte es la peor decisión que puedes tomar, puedes tener sexo y sin compromiso alguno, no es necesario una argolla para poder meterlo.

- ¡Demonios Linebeck! Eres un descarado…

- Soy un hombre libre…

- ¿A sí? –la voz de una mujer desfiguro por completo la cara del hombre.

- Jolene… querida jejeje –agregó notoriamente nervioso- justo que le hablaba a Link de lo lindo que es el tener una maravillosa mujer como tú a mi lado.

- Si claro… y por eso a penas llegamos a la ciudad te desapareciste para buscarte una chica bonita ¿no? –Lo cuestiono la mujer de cabello largo y negro- Te mereces que te parta en dos… Linebeck.

- Yo que tú amigo… me hecho a correr, no se ve muy cariñosa ahora…

- Creo que tomaré tu consejo chico –le dijo a Link justo antes de echarse a correr como loco, siendo seguido de cerca por una mujer enamorada y **muy **enojada.

- ¡Las despechadas son la peores chiquillo! –Gritó gusto antes de desaparecerse de la vista del rubio.

Link suspiró cansado, había sido un día muy largo a su parecer.

* * *

><p>Zelda avanzaba apresuradamente, con la vista en el suelo, se sentía extraña, traicionada…<p>

- No creo que sea lo que parece –la intentaba convencer la mujer quien seguía de cerca de la jovencita.

- Tú también lo viste Impa, ¡un tipo le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Link!

- Deberías hablar con él… creo que eso sería lo más conveniente.

- Si, lo haré, cuando sean las doce lo veré en la pileta.

- Zelda…

- Tranquila Impa, estoy bien –le decía secándose con rabia contenida las lágrimas que inconcientemente se escapaban de sus ojos.

La Sheikah suspiró, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto, en el momento que se habían cruzado con Link había visto una escena de lo más extraña y mucho antes de que todo se aclarara, Zelda ya había salido corriendo, alejándose de ese lugar.

- No dejes que tus ojos cieguen tu razón querida…

- Lo se Impa… lo sé.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente se sentía extrañamente observado, esto ya se estaba tornando molesto.<p>

Se detuvo y volteó a ver quien diantres lo seguía.

Nada, no había absolutamente nada, bueno nada a excepción de un raro arbusto en medio de la calle ¿eso era curioso, no?

- ¿Qué extraño? –Murmuró llevando una de sus manos hasta su mentón, analizando más cuidadosamente la situación- ah, que va, será mejor que me apresure.

Y siguió avanzando, al igual que el "extraño" arbusto que empezó a deslizarse por el suelo como su fuera de lo más natural.

Link volvió a detenerse.

- ¿Pero que? –Al voltearse notó que aquel arbusto estaba más cerca de lo que había estado antes, incluso había abandonado la mitad de la calle para detenerse junto en la entrada de una puerta.

Volvió a voltearse y siguió avanzando, mirando disimuladamente de reojo a aquel curioso arbusto y cuando este comenzó a avanzar...

- ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó apuntando acusadoramente al "pobre e indefenso" arbusto- ¡Me estas siguiendo!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ah! También hablas… ¿eres pariente del manzano?

- Soy tú conciencia.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Conciencia –repitió el arbusto.

- ¿Y no deberías estar en mi cabeza? –Todo comenzaba a revolvérsele nuevamente.

- Si, pero me salí porque había poco espacio…

- ¿Me estas diciendo tonto?

- No sólo digo que estaba apretado.

- No tiene importancia, sólo… deja de seguirme, es un poco incómodo.

- Pero soy tu conciencia, **tengo** que seguirte.

- Pues, te libero, puedes dejar de ser mi conciencia.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar solito? –Murmuró haciéndose el sentido.

- Mmmmm –Medito un segundo y luego agregó- sí.

- ¡Que cruel! No me puedes abandonar después de haberte acompañado toda una vida.

- ¿Toda una vida? Nunca te había visto antes… estás demente.

- ¡Que soy tu conciencia, tienes que creerme!

- Ya he tenido suficiente el día de hoy… ¡Déjame en paz!

Y luego de eso se hecho a correr, tenía prisa por perderlo, pero el arbusto se esmeraba para seguirlo de cerca.

- ¡No podrás escaparte!

- ¡No quiero escucharte!

La gente que observaba la "rara" escena, se preguntaba si Link ya habría terminando perdiendo la cordura después de vivir casi un año en el castillo, pero en vista de que no tenían más pruebas, la pregunta seguía allí, latente nada más.

El chico se detuvo finalmente frente a una tienda y al ver que el arbusto estaba casi por alcanzarlo se introdujo en ella, sin siquiera pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Lo conseguí! –agregó jubiloso el hombre que se quitaba de encima toda esa montonera de ramas y hojas- al fin esta dentro…

Ya deben saberlo, pero se trataba nada más y nada menos que de nuestro querido gobernante, quien se había esmerado en seguir cada uno de los movimientos del chico durante el día, para que finalmente llegara a esto.

Link estaba dentro de la tienda de joyas y la vendedora ya le había preguntado que era lo que lo traía por ahí.

Ya no había más excusas para seguir dudando…

* * *

><p>Avanzó corriendo por las calles de Hyrule, quería llegar hasta el sitio donde el mismo había propuesto aquel encuentro, y sabía que el tiempo esta vez no estaba de su parte.<p>

- ¡Se me hizo tarde! –Aún no podía creer que había tardado tanto tiempo en escoger un atuendo adecuado para aquella ocasión, era terrible, sentía que todo era diez veces más complicado el día de hoy, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente hoy?

Y finalmente lo consiguió, aún agitado se detuvo y allí estaba ella, sentada en el borde de la pileta observando el cautivante movimiento del agua. Se acercó lentamente para no perturbar su aparente tranquilidad, y fue cuando ya estaba junto a ella que observó el reflejo de la joven en al agua y detrás estaba el suyo, pero había algo diferente en ella.

- Lamento la tardanza –empezó aún sin atreverse a tocar a la muchacha, sólo estaba allí, detenido junto a ella.

- Es una noche oscura ¿no te parece? –Agregó la princesa aún sin voltearse, parecía muy pensativa.

Lo observó através del reflejo del agua, sólo los faros ahora iluminaban las calles de la ciudadela aquella noche, esa noche sin luna.

- Zelda yo –no sabía como comenzar, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo ella lo había estado esperando.

- No soy tonta Link –le advirtió suspirado algo cansada- se que algo extraño esta pasando y que todos menos yo se han enterado… ¿O crees que no iba a notar como todos hablaban a mis espaldas? Mi padre parecía loco, estaba empeñado en seguirte e inclusive Impa actuaba de una manera muy extraña, cada vez que le hablaba de ti me desviaba la mirada.

Link tragó saliva, las cosas se estaban complicando.

- No es lo que crees, Zel… en serio, no es lo que estas pensando –intentó apaciguar un poco el incomodo y tenso ambiente que se había formado.

- ¿Entonces qué es? –Y por primera vez volteó y enfrento la mirada de su pareja.

- Zelda… ¿Por qué lloras? –Se hincó rápidamente para quedar a su altura mientras sus manos fueron a limpiar el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre su rostro, se sentía culpable, sabía que había estado todo el día esquivando a la chica y también recordaba que ella lo había visto en una situación nada decorosa- No llores bonita, no tienes porque estar triste.

- Pensé que no vendrías –agregó a duras penas, le costaba hablar con tantas emociones confundiéndola.

- No digas tonterías, claro que iba a venir, ¿Por qué pensaste que no lo haría?

- ¿Qué me haría pensar que si lo harías? –Lo cuestionó sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Todo el día has estado esquivándome.

No sabía que decir, no tenía como refutar aquella afirmación y es que… ciertamente todo el día la había estado evitando.

- Yo…

- Si eras gay podrías habérmelo dicho ¿no?, no te costaba nada ser sincero conmigo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Te vi cuando ese tipo se te declaraba, no me lo puedes negar.

- ¿Qué tú viste, qué? –esto si que era un lío, un tremendo enredo.

- Cuando ese tipo te pedía matrimonio, lo vi todo.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de verdad no podía creer que ella había visto aquella embarazosa escena donde Linebeck le hacia una demostración de cómo debía ser una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿Y ahora como le iba a explicar a ella que todo había sido un mal entendido?

- No es lo que parece –empezó sujetando una de las manos de Zelda, temiendo perderla.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones –sus ojos se veían vidriosos por las lágrimas, estaba tan confundida- no quiero ser un impedimento para que alcances la felicidad.

Intentó vanamente liberarse del agarré del muchacho, quería alejarse de ese lugar, quería escapar.

Todos los que estaban reunidos, observando ocultos la escena comenzaron a temer lo peor…

- Le dije que debimos dejarlos solos, miré lo que pasó por meternos en este asunto –Regañó la sheikah al soberano que estaba a su lado.

- Claro que no Impa, lo que les hace falta es un empujoncito.

- Creo que todos los "empujoncitos" que le ha dado a Link han terminado mal, mis disculpas… pero es mi humilde opinión.

- Pero este si será de los buenos.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Ya lo verás… sólo hace falta mi señal.

Volviendo con la pareja…

- Zelda, por favor… no te marches –le suplicó el muchacho aún sujetando su mano con fuerza, no iba a dejarla ir, no así de fácil.

- Terminemos con esto ¿si? –Agregó ella sin el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

Y justo cuando Link estaba comenzado a ceder, una extraña y enceguecedora luz lo alertó, inmediatamente se giró y obligó a la chica a ocultarse detrás de él, y cuando la luz desapareció todo sucedió demasiado rápido, una enorme bandada de murciélagos se abalanzó contra ellos, Link se giró y abrazó a la chica para protegerla y ella inconcientemente retrocedió presa del temor hasta toparse con el borde de la pileta… lo de más, como siempre… es historia.

SPLASH!

Las criaturas desaparecieron tan pronto como hicieron su aparición. Link se incorporó rápidamente en busca de aire, todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando sintió el agua rodearlo por completo ya era demasiado tarde, Zelda lo siguió enseguida tomando una gran bocanada de aire, de verdad la necesitaba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? –Agregó aún con uno de sus brazos aferrados al cuello de Link.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó inmediatamente, ella estaba sentada y él se encontraba sobre ella, sus cuerpos mantenían una tentadora cercanía, estaban totalmente empapados y aún dentro de la pileta, de hecho el agua cubría a la joven por lo menos hasta la mitad del vientre.

- Si, eso creo –murmuró algo apenada al darse cuenta que aún se aferraba al chico.

Link se acercó más, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y las mejillas de la chica tomaron un tenue rosa, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

- Link yo…

- Lamento todo este mal entendido –murmuró, se encontraban muy cerca, no era necesario levantar la voz.

Sus frentes se juntaron con la cercanía, inclusive las puntas de sus narices se rozaban sutilmente, Link estaba perdido en la mirada de ella y la chica, quien había olvidado todo lo que habían estado discutiendo antes de este instante movió con delicadeza un rebelde y húmedo mechón de cabello de su pareja.

- ¿No venías a terminar conmigo? –Le preguntó dedicándole una sutil sonrisa, se sentía algo avergonzada por todo lo que le había dicho al chico, con aquella intensa mirada que él le dedicaba recapacito en los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio.

Sonrió divertido, se veía tan linda así, entre curiosa y avergonzada. Sus mejillas adornadas de ese delicado rosa, su brillante y cautivadora mirada reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules y esos perfectos y tentadores labios que ahora eran adornados por una coqueta sonrisa, deseba besarla… tenía demasiados deseos de hacerlo.

- Una parte de mi si desea terminar esto –agregó respirando pausada y profundamente. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, estaba tratando de controlar los impulsos que lo incitaban a probar sus labios.

- No comprendo –murmuró aún más confundida, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la cálida respiración de él chocando contra su boca.

Link acarició con una de sus manos una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven princesa, la piel humedecida de ella hizo que aquel recorrido fuera mucho más fluido y finalmente su mano fue a enredarse entre los mojados y claros cabellos de la muchacha.

- Zelda yo quiero… digo –maldición ya se le estaban enredando las palabras, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Se separó ligeramente para poder observarla mejor, ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas en los hombros de ella- ¡Cásate conmigo! –agregó casi como un arrebato al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como una extraña sensación recorría su pecho, ¿sería nerviosismo?

Ella se paralizó, nunca se espero una propuesta como esa en un momento como este, ni menos en estas circunstancias, en realidad estar metidos en la pileta no era la cosa más romántica del mundo, pero…

- Que acepte, que acepte –murmuraban todos los metiches, esperando expectante el momento final.

La chica parecía estar muda, la propuesta la había tomado tan sorpresivamente que en verdad no sabía como reaccionar. Link volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos sólo para volver a encontrarse con la mirada de ella, el silencio se estaba tornando un poco incomodo.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó luego presa de la impaciencia.

Y fue entonces cuando reaccionó, pero antes de decir nada acercó nuevamente su rostro al del joven y deposito un suave beso sobre la comisura del labio de su compañero y enseguida tomo distancia y le sonrió.

- No podría decir que no –le dijo y un instante después fue acallada por la boca de él, quien en un nuevo arrebato se había abalanzado para besarla apasionadamente, concretando aquello que hace ya un buen rato venía deseando.

- Ten –agregó Link a dura penas después de recuperar el aliento, sacando de entre sus humedecidas ropas un pequeño objeto, ofreciéndole a ella aquella cajita.

La chica tomó el obsequio en sus manos y con cuidado descubrió lo que había en su interior…

- Link, no debiste –murmuró atónita al ver la pequeña joya, era una argolla plateada y delgada, enmarcada en los bordes y en el centro, ligeramente levantadas de la superficie unas figuras, unas a las que en un primer momento no les vio sentido alguno, pero luego de un instante notó que los cruces que hacían no tenían final, cada aplicación se unía a la continua de forma armoniosa y en el centro una pequeña aplicación de la Trifuerza.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que simboliza la Trifuerza –le comentó sabiendo que ella lo tenía muy claro- y esos símbolos que la rodean, la amistad y el amor, dice la leyenda que si le regalas a tu pareja un anillo con esas figuras que se entrelazan su vínculo será eterno.

- ¿Y tú lo crees así? –Le preguntó la muchacha sonriendo divertida, no se imaginaba a Link buscando un anillo con algún significado especial para ella.

- Me gustaría que así fuera –le confesó- Déjame hacerlo oficial –agregó animado tomando el anillo para colocárselo a ella.

La chica aceptó el gesto, y una vez con el anillo en su dedo agregó…

- Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿no? –concluyó abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- Supongo que ya me he condenado –Y luego se hecho a reír.

- Eres un idiota –lo regañó aún manteniendo una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡ ¡ ¡Que hermosoooo! ! ! –Exclamó el hombre lleno de lágrimas saliendo por primera vez de su escondite y con él muchas otras personas que habían estado observando toda la escena.

- Papá… ¿Por qué… digo… qué haces aquí? –No podía creer que en realidad nunca habían estado solos.

Link evidentemente se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, en realidad esto ya era el colmo, de verdad que le daba mucha pena saber que todos habían escuchado su impulsiva declaración.

- Fue tan lindo –agregó el hombre acercándose a la pareja que aún se encontraban en la pileta- lo tienes todo registrado ¿verdad? –Le preguntó a uno de los sujetos que lo acompañaba.

- Por su puesto señor… cada palabra.

- Papá –la muchacha comenzaba a peder la paciencia.

- Awww y el anillo, ¿sabías que la señora de la tienda no quiso decirme cual había escogido Link?, dijo que eso era un secreto.

- Papá…

- De verdad fue una gran elección muchacho, muy romántico de tu parte ¿Y las flores? No le has entregado las flores.

- Este… yo… no encontré un momento oportuno para hacerlo –murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose muy incomodo.

- Papá…

- Hazlo ahora muchacho ¿qué esperas?

- ¡ ¡Papá voy a matarte! ! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi vida personal! –Exclamó la muchacha apartando a Link de su lado y incorporándose.

- Tranquila querida… yo sólo…

- ¡Ven acá, no te escapes como un cobarde! –Le gritó viendo como el hombre desaparecía.

Y haciéndose un simple nudo en la falda del vestido la princesa salio disparada detrás del gobernante.

- ¡No podrás escaparte!

La Sheikah se acercó hasta la pileta donde un aún atónito Link observaba como todo había terminado de una manera muy… extraña. Sin pensarlo ella le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir.

- No te preocupes Link, seguro tú suegro vive para contarlo.

- Eso espero… eso espero…

Al menos no todo había salido tan mal después de todo, digo… Link había conseguido pedirle matrimonio a su prometida, pero aún no todo estaba dicho y todavía habían muchas sorpresas de las que nuestros jóvenes protagonistas estarían por enterarse.

**Continuará…**

Al fin! Al fin terminé el primer capítulo XD me tardé bastante no porque no lo tuviera avanzado, sino porque quería terminar otros capítulos de otros fic antes que este. AH! y antes de olvidarlo, el anillo de compromiso esta inspirado en una argolla Celta, que tienen ese significado especial de la unión y el amor y todo eso XD no soy bueno explicando, pero en el capítulo creo que se entiende jajajaja XD

Quiero agradecer el gran apoyó que me han dado con esta historia rara XD y para que no estén tan ansiosos… he decidido ser buena y dejarles un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo… aquí les va la escena…

"- Bueno muchachos, en vista que los tiempos han cambiado y que ustedes formaran una linda familia he decidido agregar algunas clases de educación sexual en su programa que de seguro les servirán en un muy cercano futuro.

Un minuto de silencio…

- ¡¿Qué? ! –Exclamaron horrorizados y más rojos que la mismísima jalea de fresas que estaban comiendo.

- Sabía que les encantaría la idea –agregó el Rey con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa como era su costumbre."

Sólo eso XD para que no se me traumen jajajaja XD

Ya y ahora antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, muchas gracias a: **la generala, mininaxoxo, Sir Vrolok, TheRei00, linkzels, Princesa Estrella, GabbiVal04, ChipilinHablantin, shade7caos, Grisel ZxL, Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, ximenasr9, winter snow 723, zelink 21, Dimencio, Annerya, Dialirvi, Katarita, Zelink Forever love, grizelink, ILZzE y Shadow The Knight of Chaos**, en verdad les agradezco a todos ustedes por el apoyo :D ¡Muchas gracias ^^!

Se despide atte zilia K

Nota: Próxima actualización para el fic de "Mi Verdadera Identidad"


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Advertencia: este fic en un futuro próximo contendrá escenas subidas de tono y seguramente lemon, para los que no lo sabían preparen sus inocentes mentes XD!

:S He tardado un poco en arreglar todo, la verdad este fic originalmente no era como esta XD, se suponía que iba a hacer una parte con la propuesta de matrimonio de Link y otro con el título de este fic :S, y al final XD lo deje todo en este, por eso estoy tratando de llegar rápido, quizás muy rápido al tema del matrimonio. También quiero pedir disculpas de antemano por cualquier error de redacción o dedazo o lo que sea, la verdad hago mi mea culpa y... no revise este archivo... bueno eso ^^U

Bueno sin deseos de molestarlos más… los dejo con la historia ^-^

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

**.**

Después de tantas bochornosas escenas, al fin había conseguido pedirle oficialmente que se casara con él.

Pero claro todo hubiera sido perfecto y romántico, bueno… "casi" romántico, si tan sólo el padre de la joven princesa no hubiera hecho su inesperada aparición, tan inoportuno como siempre.

Y no basto mucho para que el hombre sacara de sus casillas a nuestra joven, delicada y recatada princesa… bien lo admito, quizás sólo joven.

- ¡No podrás escaparte! –Exclamó una sulfurada Zelda, quien había salido persiguiendo a su progenitor co la clara intención de golpearlo.

La Sheikah se acercó hasta la pileta donde un aún atónito Link observaba como todo había terminado de una manera muy… extraña. Sin pensarlo ella le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir.

- No te preocupes Link, seguro tú suegro vive para contarlo.

- Eso espero… eso espero…

Al menos no todo había salido tan mal…

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 2: Visitas inesperadas .-.-.-.**

.

Recorrió con una de sus manos la extensión de su suave colchón, buscaba la almohada que misteriosamente había desaparecido del lugar donde "se suponía debía estar", y entonces lo sintió… el calido contacto con otra piel.

- Mmmm Zelda –murmuró entre sueños y realidad.

Se imaginó una loca escena, en donde Zelda se pasaba por el balcón vecino hasta su pieza y a hurtadillas se metía en su cama para acurrucarse tímidamente a su lado.

- No podías esperar al matrimonio ¿no es así? –Le habló, ya estaba más consciente, pero todavía no atinaba a abrir sus ojos, todo era demasiado perfecto.

Se giró, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y lentamente comenzó a recorrer aquel brazo que estaba junto él, era delgado, frágil… hermo… esperen un momento… había algo muy extraño en el.

- No había notado que tenías tantos vellos en los brazos –murmuró algo confundido- seguro son herencia de tu padre –agregó casi sin darle importancia.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y lentamente abrió sus ojos, a su lado, completamente cubierto por las sabanas había un bulto. Sonrió enternecido al imaginarse a la joven doncella presa aún de sus sueños.

- Vamos bonita, bajemos a desayunar –le dijo cariñosamente al tiempo que removía con cuidado la sabana que cubría a "su doncella".

Claro que lo que Link nunca espero fue encontrarse con semejante visión, su rostro casi se desfiguro del horror que recorrió todo su ser al ver a un "peludo ser" acostado en **su **cama.

- **¡Linebeck!** -Le gritó escandalizado y totalmente rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza o la rabia que sentía- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El hombre bostezó con pereza y se sentó sobre la cama estirando sus brazos.

- Es temprano aún ¿Me trajiste el desayuno?

- **¡Eres un enfermo!** –Le gritó bajando de un sólo brinco de la cama y estirando su tembloroso brazo lo apuntó con su dedo índice- **¡Maldito degenerado!** ¡Salte de mi cama, **ahora**!

- No te sulfures, amigo –agregó sin mucho interés mientras se rascaba la cabeza- sólo fue una noche.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, mal nacido, descarado…!

Y seguramente hubiera seguido con los descalificativos si en ese momento no hubiera escuchado como la puerta se abría lentamente haciendo un pequeño crujido.

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Estas bi…? –Nunca terminó aquella frase, y es que ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo viendo **semejante** escena frente a sus ojos?

- No, Zelda… puedo explicarlo –se apresuró para llegar junto a ella.

La chica no le respondió, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

- De verdad es un mal entendido.

- ¡Descarado! –Le gritó al tiempo que una fuerte bofetada impactaba contra el rostro del héroe.

PAF!

La puerta se cerró de un sólo portazo, dejando nuevamente a los dos hombres solos en el cuarto y obviamente en ropa interior.

- Creo que tu noviecita no tiene buen sentido del humor –murmuró Linebeck estirando sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la cama.

- Me parece que no es la única –agregó un muy molesto Link, quien fulminaba al sujeto con su mirada.

¿Cómo demonios iba a arreglar este mal entendido? ¿Qué diantres le iba a decir a Zelda? ¡Demonios! Esto si que era un buen lio y justo ahora que él le había pedido matrimonio y que se suponía que debían comenzar a tratar temas como "para cuando sería fijada la fecha del matrimonio".

Suspiró.

Sólo a él le podían pasar estas cosas.

- No te pongas así amigo, sólo vine a echarte una mano.

- No me digas –se burló cruzando sus brazos- De partida, ¿me podrías explicar que demonios hacías en **mi **cuarto y acostado en **mi** cama?

- Eso… es una larga historia niño.

- No sabes **cuanto** me gustaría escucharla.

* * *

><p>En el comedor…<p>

- Querida mía –la saludo su padre al ingresar a la sala, era de esperarse que él ya se encontrara de antemano en el lugar- ¿Y Link?

-Esta conversando con un "amiguito" –murmuró evidentemente molesta.

La chica avanzó a paso firme hasta la mesa, aún tenía puesta su camisa de dormir y sobre ella una delicada bata de seda.

Corrió la silla con brusquedad y acto seguido se sentó pesadamente, agarró uno de los cubiertos y con mucha fuerza clavó uno de los inofensivos pastelillos que estaban sobre la mesa, su mano parecía temblar del coraje que sentía.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? –Se atrevió a preguntar aún sin borrar su despreocupada sonrisa.

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder alguien hizo su abrupta aparición por el umbral de la puerta…

- Zelda, por favor tienes que escucharme –agregó un desesperado muchacho a "medio" vestir, traía puesta su túnica verde y sus pantalones, pero venía descalzo y totalmente desarreglado.

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en observarlo.

Al Rey recién le comenzaba a crujir que ciertamente "algo" estaba pasando.

- ¿No me digan qué…? –Y al parecer había malinterpretado las cosas.

Pero en realidad ni Link, ni mucho menos Zelda le estaba prestando atención al hombre "más importante de Hyrule", al menos hasta ese momento.

- No es lo que parece –insistió el rubio ya a un lado de la muchacha, quien mantenía su postura de indiferencia- Anoche no paso nada, lo juró.

- ¿Anoche no paso nada? –El Rey repitió muy bajito aquella frase aún más interesado en el asunto, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

- No quiero hablar de eso –fue lo primero que la joven artículo desde que su "prometido" había ingresado al salón.

- Entonces… sólo escucha –respiró hondo antes de continuar- tengo claro que no soy perfecto, que a veces he metido la pata y que hemos tenido diferencias, pero… yo te amo… no te haría daño, no de esta manera –agregó al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho, estaba muy angustiado con este gran malentendido.

De pronto se empezó a sentir "culpable", quizás su manera de actuar había sido muy precipitada y **todo** lo "extraño" e "inusual" y "depravado" y … etc, etc, etc, etc… ok, ¿A quién engañamos? Efectivamente había sido muy "peculiar" despertarse con los gritos de Link y luego verlo casi desnudo con otro tipo en las mismas condiciones en el cuarto del joven, era algo… por lo bajo **raro**, de ahí para arriba. Además, cabía destacar otro "pequeñísimo" detalle, ¿el tipo con el que su prometido estaba en la mañana no había sido el mismo que se le estaba declarando el día anterior?

Y mientras ella meditaba toda aquella compleja situación, Link seguía con su disculpa…

- En verdad no quise hacerte daño, nunca lo haría –ahora estaba sujetando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas- sé que al entrar…

- ¡¿Entrar? –El Rey esta vez se hizo notar, los chicos que hasta ese momento lo habían ignorado le prestaron real atención- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron anoche? –Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que venía- Link… ¿No me digas que ustedes… qué ustedes intimaron anoche?

- **¡¿Qué? **–Exclamaron sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

- No sean tímidos, a todos los jóvenes les pasa –continuó el Rey como si se tratará de lo más natural- aunque… quizás si existiría un pequeño problemita…

- ¡No ha pasado **nada**! –Agregó atropelladamente, interrumpiendo a su padre- Yo y Link –miró al joven buscando apoyo moral, pero el pobre guerrero estaba estático y absolutamente rojo- nosotros no hemos intimado, Link no me ha tocado.

Estaba tan avergonzada, el "explicarle" esta situación a su padre, no era algo que ella se esperara de una conversación matutina, ¡Cielos! Estos temas eran privados ¿no?, entonces… ¿por qué diantres tenía que explicarle a su padre lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer con su prometido?

Además, ahora que lo pensaba con calma, si habían tenido acercamientos, pero… Link era tan… tan correcto. Él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño, ni a obligarla a nada que ella no deseara, ni mucho menos lo veía acostándose con un tipo x.

Suspiró esbozando una disimulada sonrisa, sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas de rosa. En realidad le debía una disculpa a su prometido. Seguramente todo era un mal entendido y ella como siempre había armado una verdadera tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- ¿Link? ¿Es cierto eso? –Insistió el Rey, ahora buscando las respuestas desde la boca del guerrero.

- Yo… yo… no… si… digo… no –tartamudeaba estúpidamente, sin conseguir armar una frase clara, estaba **tan **avergonzado, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente, evidentemente también estaba nervioso, esto… no podía ser más incomodo de lo que ya era- yo… yo… ¡Yo respeto a su hija señor! –Terminó exclamando al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

Zelda observó a su compañero, el pobre parecía estar pasándola mucho más mal que ella, seguramente en este momento muchas cosas confundían su mente.

- Valla –el hombre parecía un tanto ¿decepcionado?

- Lo lamento –murmuró la princesa bajando su mirada, está vez se dirigía a su pareja.

- Yo también lo lamento –aún estaba muy rojo, pero ahora la estaba observando a ella- Linebeck es sólo un conocido, no es un mal tipo… es sólo… algo excéntrico.

Ahora la joven lo observaba, era la primera vez que hacían contacto visual desde el "pequeño malentendido", no había nada que decir, las palabras sobraban en aquel instante por lo que sólo le regalo una sonrisa como respuesta.

El Rey observó a la pareja entre confundido y aliviado, fuera lo que fuera aquello que había ocurrido, al parecer todo estaba aclarado y se alegraba de verlos nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¡¿A quien estas llamando rarito?

Un conocido personaje hizo su aparición en el salón y es que… No podía faltar la presencia del hombre de la discordia.

- ¡Linebeck!

- Así es muchacho, así me llamo… no lo malgastes –aclaró el sujeto al mismo tiempo que se peinaba los bigotes con un poco de saliva que había puesto en la yema de sus dedos.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado se sentó en la mesa y realizó una seña para que una de las sirvientas se encargara de servirle una taza de café.

- Ahhh ya recuerdo –nuevamente el Rey hacía su intervención en la conversación.

- ¿Recordar qué? –Preguntó Zelda confundida.

- Ayer en la noche me levanté a tomar un vasito de leche con unas galletitas y cuando venía bajando las escaleras me tope con este muchacho –explicó como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

- Así es –aseguró Linebeck quien ya comenzaba a tomar su café con toda la calma del mundo, dio un pequeño sorbo y luego dejo la taza de lado para agregar- había preguntado en la ciudad donde vivía mi amigo el verdecito, entonces entre al castillo esquivando los guardias, que por cierto… dejan mucho que desear, y mientras subía las escaleras me encontré con este sujeto gordito.

- Es el Rey Linebeck –lo corrigió Link quien esperaba que el soberano no se sintiera ofendido.

Respecto a los guardias no había mucho que decir, digo… El Hylian también había ingresado muchas veces a la mala al castillo y… muchas otras habían escapado del mismo junto a Zelda.

- Si, como sea –continuó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su "amigo" le decía- la cuestión es que fue ese señor el que me dijo en que cuarto podía encontrarte, y cuando llegue… bueno… me dio sueño y lo demás es historia –finalizó.

- ¿Y no pensaste que sería mejor despertarme?

- ¿Despertarte? –Se echó a reír divertido- ¿Estas loco? –Volvió a soltar una carcajada- ¿Y perderme todas tus lujuriosas confesiones para con la princesita? ¡Ni hablar!, ¿Quién se perdería semejante oportunidad para luego poder extorsionar a una persona?

Link volvió a sonrojarse a más no poder. Y Zelda, bueno… ella lo acompañó con aquella reacción.

- ¿Y qué tipo de cosas escucho buen muchacho? –Ahora era el metido del Rey quien indagaba en el asunto.

- ¡Ah! Eso… bueno… empezando…

- ¡Ya basta! –Link golpeo con la palma de sus manos la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Cambiemos de tema, ¿si? –sonrió notablemente nervioso, ya no podía soportar esta **incomoda** situación, además… por donde lo viera estaba en desventaja.

Un momento de silencio interrumpido por el sorbeteo que Linebeck hacia con el líquido de su taza fue todo lo que se escuchó por lo menos por unos dos o tres minutos.

Link aprovecho esos momentos para tomar asiento y relajarse de una vez por todas, al menos Zelda ya no estaba enfadada con él y eso era un "gran" alivio.

Y fue nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido y panzón soberano quien terminó aquel "incómodo" silencio.

- Ejem… bueno chico, como ya hemos arreglado este "mal entendido", podemos pasar a tratar otro tema, ¿no?

- ¿Y se podría saber de qué estaríamos hablando? –Agregó la muchacha con cautela, temiéndose lo peor para lo que se venía.

- Este… como decirlo…

- Sólo dígalo, señor. Queremos saber de que se trata –Link parecía estar mucho más relajado que la princesa, y como no… después de haberse quitado semejante peso de encima cualquiera estaría tranquilo, o quizás era demasiado iluso al pensar que el Rey querría tratar un tema totalmente normal con ellos.

- Seré breve –pero no continuó hablando.

- Estamos esperando, papá –insistió la muchacha comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Ejem… este…

- ¿Si? –Link se acomodó en su asiento observando atentamente al Rey.

- Es algo… algo complicado.

- Suéltelo no más jefecito –lo animó Linebeck con ambas piernas sobre la mesa y echado en la silla como si esta fuera una mecedora.

- ¿De qué se trata? –Volvió a insistirle la muchacha, apretando con fuerza sus puños algo… nerviosa. Tenía un extraño mal presentimiento.

Entonces el soberano de Hyrule se levantó de su asiento y aclarándose la garganta declaró…

- Mañana se casan.

Y mientras Link y Zelda procesaban la información, se hiso un incomodo silencio, hasta…

- **¡¿Qué? **–exclamaron horrorizados y más pálidos que muertos los dos "aludidos".

El Rey volvió a sentarse.

- Ayer mande las invitaciones e Impa se esta encargando de todos los preparativos.

- ¡Felicitaciones a los casi casados! –Exclamó Linebeck abandonando su "cómoda" ´posición para levantarse y acercarse al rubio, y así poder estrechar con fuerza su mano- Estas a punto de condenarte chiquillo, yo que tú me arranco mientras pueda –le susurró a su oído al tiempo que abrazaba a un aturdido Link.

Luego se alejó y volvió a sentarse.

- Pero… pero… pero -el rubio repetía una un otra vez, al parecer aún no salía de su shock.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Lo contradijo la muchacha levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, encarando a su padre- Tú no puedes decidir eso.

- Tranquila querida, todo saldrá perfecto mañana.

- ¡¿Cómo que tranquila? –le gritó una sulfurada muchacha- ¡Acabas de romper las sagradas leyes que rigen los matrimonios en Hyrule!

- ¿Romper reglas? –El hombre parecía extrañado.

- Exactamente –le respondió sin chistar- esta escrito que para que una pareja pueda casarse antes deben purificar sus almas y mantener un mes de castidad.

- Si, eso es cierto –murmuró el hombre rascándose la barbilla aún muy tranquilo.

- ¿Y bien? –La muchacha seguía sin entender la tranquilidad que aún mantenía su padre.

Link por su parte seguía en shock, así que no era de mucho aporte en la "conversación".

- Aún no le veo el problema querida –le respondió sonriéndole amablemente- no hemos roto ninguna norma, y en realidad ya están bien anticuadas esas leyes, debería pensar en modificarlas un poco.

- No desvíes el tema.

- ¿Pero cuál es el problema? –Preguntó finalmente. –Digo… ¿Para qué esperar un mes más? Todos sabemos que son vírgenes, no necesitan un mes de castidad llevando más de un año con ella…

Y ahí estaba el Rey y sus comentarios tan poco "meditados".

Zelda se sonrojó notoriamente, en realidad ante eso no tenía escusa que dar y es que en el fondo sabía que su padre tenía razón, hace tan sólo unos minutos habían discutido acerca de eso. Ella y Link aún no habían intimado y seguramente eso seguiría siendo así hasta ser oficialmente marido y mujer, y en vista de eso… no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla.

- Además querida… ¿no vas a dejar esperando a este pobre chiquillo un mes más con las ganas que te trae, o si?

Si antes se había sonrojado con el "incómodo" comentario del Rey, ahora si que estaba rojo. ¿Podría haber omitido ese último comentario, no? Digo, en verdad le "tenía ganas" a la princesa, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo ella o quizás eso ella ya lo sabía, pero ¿era necesario que el Rey y su "amigo" se lo restregaran en la cara una y otra vez?

Al parecer entre el marinero y el soberano de Hyule no querían darles descanso a nuestra querida pareja.

- ¡Alegría, alegría! –Exclamó Linebeck levantándose nuevamente- ¡Hay que hacer un brindis!

- ¡Que traigan la champagne! –Agregó el Rey tan motivado como su nuevo "amiguito".

- ¡Que vivan los novios!

- ¡Que vivan!

- Creo que estoy con nauseas –murmuró la joven princesa levantándose de su asiento- voy al baño, no me esperen de vuelta.

Y empezó a avanzar, **necesitaba** escapar de esa locura.

- Zelda… espera –Link se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su prometida, quien había salido del salón con un aspecto nada saludable.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿No van a brindar? –Alcanzó a preguntar el hombre de pelo castaño justo antes de que el joven desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta.

- Más tarde Linebeck, más tarde –respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

Y entonces, desapareció.

- Aguafiestas –murmuró entre molesto y decepcionado.

- Tranquilo amigo… que los novios no estén presentes no significa que podamos celebrar –agregó el Rey con una radiante sonrisa.

La sirvienta ya había llegado con las copas y el licor.

- ¿Sabe? –Tomó una de las copas con su mano derecha y con la que tenía libre sujeto otra copa más- me cae bien, usted si sabe a que me refiero.

El Rey se echó a reír divertido.

- Es usted un sujeto extraño, pero… los amigos de Link siempre serán bienvenidos en este palacio.

- ¡Celebremos entonces!

- ¡No se diga más!

* * *

><p>La princesa comenzaba a subir rápidamente las amplias escaleras principales, estaba cansada, harta y enfadada, sentía que durante toda su vida sus opiniones habían sido totalmente ignoradas y que su padre disponía y deshacía a su gusto las cosas que quería… inclusive… su matrimonio.<p>

- Maldición –murmuró al detenerse frente a la primera pared que se le atravesó, ahora la escalera se dividía en dos, pero ella no siguió avanzando.

Sentía que este gran paso que iba a dar en su vida estaba siendo totalmente manipulado por externos, ¿Qué le interesaba a su padre, al reino, a los habitantes si ella se casaba o no? Bueno quizás no era "tan" poco relevante, considerando que era la princesa de Hyrule y la futura heredera al trono, pero ¿Era sólo eso?, ¿una chica detrás de un cargo importante y nada más?, ¿qué había de ella?, ¿quién era ella?

- Siempre es lo mismo –empuñó con fuerza sus manos, habían tantos sentimientos perturbando su razón que no era capaz de diferenciar si lo que sentía era tristeza, dolor, rabia o quizás una compleja mezcla de todas- ¿Por qué…?

Pudo sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, su vista se nublo y aun así se mantuvo firme, no quería llorar.

- Zelda –la llamó tras su espalda la conocida voz de su prometido, pero ella no se volteo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien –murmuró a duras penas, pasando una de sus manos por sus ojos tratando de eliminar toda evidencia de lo que pudo o podría ser un signo de debilidad.

- Eso no es verdad –la contradijo, con sólo escuchar la forma y el tono en que ella le hablaba podía saberlo, la muchacha no se encontraba bien y creía saber cual era la razón de aquello.

- De todas formas no tiene importancia… nunca a tenido importancia –agregó sintiendo como su voz de quebraba ligeramente al pronunciar su última palabra, se sentía tan mal… deseaba desahogarse, sacarse todo esa carga que llevaba en su interior.

Link se detuvo justo detrás de su prometida, ella aún no se había volteado, parecía muy concentrada en mantener la vista fija en el suelo, justo delante de ella estaba la pared adornada por un enorme cuadro con las figuras representativas de la familia Real, estaban Nohansen, su difunta esposa, la pequeña princesa Zelda y su tutora y niñera, Impa. A ambos lados de aquella pared se extendían las dos divisiones de la escalera central, las mismas que llevaban a alas opuestas del castillo.

- Claro que la tiene, para mi lo es –la contradijo el rubio apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella- no quiero que estés triste –agregó dulcemente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Ella no opuso resistencia, tan sólo cargo ligeramente su cuerpo en el del joven y cerró sus ojos respirando pausadamente, por alguna razón se sentía segura entre sus fuertes brazos. Link apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la princesa, ella parecía más calmada, pero aún no habían discutido lo de su matrimonio, al menos no en privado.

- A veces siento como si mi voz hiciera eco en este enorme lugar -comenzó a hablar pausadamente deslizando una de sus manos por el antebrazo de su prometido- y aun así… sólo yo puedo escucharla.

- Eso no es cierto… si así fuera, yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora –le susurró con suavidad al mismo tiempo que deposita un fugaz beso sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la doncella.

Sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que la tuvo así de cerca, quizás eso no era del todo cierto, pero… estar así en esos momentos era tan grato para sus sentidos, percibir el sutil movimiento de su pecho al respirar, la suave y dulce fragancia que emitía su piel, el cálido contacto con su cuerpo… aquel breve instante era perfecto a su parecer.

- ¿Crees estar preparado para mañana?

El chico sonrió divertido, ella había abierto sus bonitos ojos azul cielo y ahora lo observaba de reojo.

- Sólo si tú lo estas.

- ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Bueno… supongo que imaginarnos casados así de buenas a primeras es algo raro ¿no?

- Creo que tenemos que empezar a hacernos la idea. Aún no puedo creer lo fácil que caímos en esta nueva treta que seguro mi padre había planeado con mucha anterioridad.

- Mmm ahora que lo mencionas –se separó ligeramente de ella, momento que la princesa aprovecho para voltearse y quedar frente a frente con el Hylian- quizás tengas razón, pero aun así lo pensé mientras te seguía… digo… al principio me pareció algo chocante la noticia, pero –un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas e inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia un lado, en una actitud un tanto avergonzada- yo… pienso en ello, y me agrada saber que el tiempo de espera se redujo a tan sólo un día.

- Link tú…

- Quiero estar contigo… hace muchísimo tiempo que una desconocida sensación me perturba… no podía entender que era.

La joven princesa se sonrojó aún más, lo que su pareja acaba de confesarle era algo que quizás ambos sentían desde hace mucho, pero aquello había quedado inmerso en una oscura habitación a la que sólo se había asomado curiosa un par de veces e inmediatamente había vuelto a cerrar, por miedo… por inseguridad… por su gran inexperiencia.

- Yo también –murmuró avergonzada, casi no creía lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, tenía que decírselo, él debía saberlo- yo… yo también… también te deseo Link.

Eso fue lo último pronunció y antes de que el joven guerrero pudiera reaccionar ella volvió a retomar su marcha con prisa, subiendo las escaleras que aún le quedaban. Link la observó un instante como aturdido mientras ella avanzaba presurosa, una parte de él aún no podía creer lo que ella acaba de confesarle, quizás hace mucho lo sabía indirectamente, pero oírlo… oírlo era una historia diferente.

- ¡Zelda, espera! –La llamó una vez ya despabilado, decidido a seguirla.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento…

- **¡Hey Link!** –fue todo lo que escucho justo antes de sentir como "alguien" o "algo" se le lanzaba encima.

PAF!

Link y "la cosa" que ahora tenía encima llegaron derechito al suelo, y no sólo eso, ahora ese "algo" lo asfixiaba con sus brazos y lo aplastaba contra el suelo como su fuera una especie de lucha.

- Auch –se quejó tratando de comprender que demonios era lo que había pasado en ese "breve" descuido.

- ¡Es mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos! –Exclamó un tanto escandalosa, apretándolo con más fuerza- ¡¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? –Preguntó tratando se quitársela de encima, por alguna razón esa extraña coloración en la piel de la "joven" le daba una mala espina.

- No puedo creer que no me recuerdes –agregó notablemente ofendida, separándose del rubio para que el pudiera incorporarse.

Link se sentó en el suelo y observó a su nueva acompañante, la misma que ahora lo miraba con un dejo de resentimiento con esos grandes y brillantes ojos de un extraño color púrpura, una mirada que seguro no podía olvidar.

- ¿Ruto? –Preguntó casi sin creer que fuera la princesa del reino de los Zoras la misma que ahora estaba delante de él.

- ¿Olvidaste que estamos comprometidos? –Agregó con una amplia sonrisa abalanzándose nuevamente contra el confundido guerrero.

- ¿Qué? –Trataba de zafarse de ese incómodo abrazo, pero ella insistía en apretarlo con más fuerza.

La piel de ella no sólo tenía una extraña coloración azulada, sino que poseía una peculiar textura. De sus brazos y de sus caderas caían unas especies de "aletas", largas brillantes y móviles, la luz que se reflejaba sobre ellas hacia que estás cambiaran su color.

- ¡Estamos prometidos! –Le insistió aferrándose al brazo del Hylian con fuerza al mismo tiempo que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del joven- ¿No recuerdas los votos que hicimos hace años?

Link empezaba a sudar frío, la chica estaba "demasiado" cerca, y lo observaba intensamente. "Esta" era una de esas situaciones que hubiera preferido no estar. Digo, no era que ella no le agradara, es sólo que no lo hacia con "esa misma intensidad", digo ¿No era algo extraño tener una cita con una chica "mitad pez"?

- Ruto… no sé de que me hablas –como podía trataba de quitarse a la chica de encima, lentamente comenzó a deslizar su traste alejándose "disimuladamente".

Pero cada centímetro que avanzaba hacia atrás ella lo avanzaba junto con él, hasta que la pared se interpuso entre su vano intento de escapar, ¿Por qué demonios no estaban allí las escaleras?

Link pego su espalda contra la pared, estaba nervioso, en verdad no se esperaba que Ruto, la princesa de los Zoras viajara hasta el castillo para buscarlo y menos ¡Un día antes de su matrimonio!, ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para decirle a ella que se pensaba casar con la princesa de Hyrule sin herir sus sentimiento y armar una guerra civil entre este reino y el de los Zoras?

- Hace años te entregue el tesoro de los Zoras, la piedra espiritual del agua –le insistió apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared, dejando aún más imposibilitado de movimientos al joven- ese era el real testimonio de que en un futuro uniríamos nuestras vidas.

- _Demonios, esa estúpida piedra ¿Dónde la deje? –_Pensó sonriendo tontamente, tratando de guardar la calma- Ahh si… ya recuerdo… esa piedra –mintió sintiendo como una pequeña gotita de sudor frío de deslizaba por su frente.

- Exactamente, **esa **piedra –sonrió apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro del muchacho al mismo tiempo que con sus dedos jugueteaba con uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente del Hylian- ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? –agregó en un tono coqueto e insinuante.

Link tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca sonoramente. ¡¿Por qué demonios le tenían que pasar estas cosas **solo ** a él?

- Este… Ruto… yo _¡Por todas las Diosas ¿Cómo demonios se lo voy a decir? –_Tenía que pensar en algo y "rápido" – ¡Ah, es cierto! –Acaba de recordar algo- Hace años también me dijiste que estarías muy ocupada como sabia para contraer nupcias ¿recuerdas? –Esa era una pequeña luz de esperanza.

- Si, eso fue en épocas oscuras, ahora es diferente… podemos seguir con nuestro planes ¿no?

- ¡NO! –Exclamó casi por inercia.

- ¿Qué? –La princesa le dedicó una amenazadora mirada, él no iba a romper un compromiso que tenían hace años.

- Digo… no puedo, yo no tengo el cristal –sonrió tontamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

- ¿No tienes el cristal?

- No… el cristal quedo atrapado en el templo del Tiempo.

- Bueno… vamos y saquémoslo ¿cuál es el problema?

- Ruto, yo…

La chica dejo de recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y acerco su rostro al del joven, sus narices casi comenzaban a rozarse.

- ¿Tú que Link? –Le pregunto coquetamente inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Sus intensiones eran claras, tenía que hacer algo, debía decirle la verdad ahora.

- ¡No puedo Ruto! –La empujó con algo de fuerza, consiguiendo que la joven se separara de él.

La joven princesa observó confundida al guerrero, quien ya se había incorporado, pero seguía pegado a la pared.

- No lo entiendo Link…

- Ruto estoy comprometido con otra chica –le explicó rápidamente, esperando que ella se lo tomara bien- lo que paso hace años fue un mal entendido ¿lo entiendes?, no sabía lo que significaba contraer nupcias y además… necesitaba el cristal para salvar a Zelda.

- ¿Zelda? –Repitió cerrando ligeramente sus ojos mientras una mueca de enfado se dibujaba sobre sus labios- ¡Siempre es ella!

- Ruto, por favor… tienes que entender.

- ¡Claro que no, esa mujerzuela no me va a robar tú amor!

- Ruto… estas hablando de la princesa de Hyrule.

- ¿Qué acaso ella es mejor que yo?

- No es eso…

- ¿Vas a casarte con ella, verdad?

- Ella es muy importante para mi Ruto.

- ¡No dejaré que te cases con ella!

- Ruto…

- ¡No lo permitiré!

Y la chica salió disparada escaleras abajo. Por un momento pensó en seguirla, pero no paso mucho antes de que descartara esa idea, quizás por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Ahora si que estaba en problemas…

- ¡Oh no! ¡Zelda!

De inmediato subió las escaleras, debía asegurarse que la princesa se encontrara bien, con Ruto despechada como se encontraba podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Corrió a través de los pasillos, aún estaba a medio vestir, algo que evidentemente llamo la atención de las sirvientas que lo vieron pasar presurosos por los pasillos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de la princesa y la llamó, pero ella no respondió.

- Plan B –murmuró ingresando presuroso al cuarto del lado.

Una vez dentro se encamino hasta el balcón y sin pensarlo paso al balcón continuo, con cuidado ingreso en el cuarto de la muchacha.

- ¿Zelda? –La llamó esperando una respuesta de parte de ella, pero aún nada.

A simple vista no se divisaba en el cuarto, busco en el baño sólo para asegurarse de que no había nadie y para su mala suerte la chica no se encontraba allí.

Salió del cuarto y bajo en el mismo estado que se encontraba, tampoco se encontraba en el jardín, ni en el lugar donde solía entrenar con Impa. Volvió a ingresar al castillo y subió otra vez las escaleras, pensó en pasar cuarto por cuarto para determinar su paradero, pero en eso recordó algo…

* * *

><p>La chica observaba la inmensidad del reino desde quizás la parte más alta del palacio, este lugar que nadie además de las aves y ella visitaban de vez en cuando. Estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, respirando aquel limpio aire, sintiendo como su pelo se agitaba ligeramente con aquella suave brisa.<p>

- Al fin te encuentro.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su prometido tras su espalda, e inmediatamente se volteo buscando su mirada.

- Link… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó un tanto extrañada.

Se había detenido a observarla, el sol era reflejado en su larga cabellera ahora suelta y agitada por la fresca brisa primaveral, su curiosa mirada lo observaba, aquellos bonitos ojos claros y brillantes. Suspiró y enseguida le sonrió, como siempre lo hacia al verla, definitivamente esa joven tenía un encanto particular, uno que había reconocido el día que la había conocido.

- Recordé lo que sucedió hace ya un año, justo el día del baile de primavera ¿lo recuerdas? –Con cuidado se acercó hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

- Si… recuerdo. Aquella vez Impa vino por mi –le sonrió dulcemente, también recordaba la conversación que habían tenido días después del aquel baile, donde ella se había encargado de mostrarle a su prometido su "escondite secreto".

- Te estaba buscando y entonces recordé este alejado lugar… aunque… atravesar esa ventana no es tarea fácil.

La chica soltó una suave risita, aún podía recordar la primera vez que le mostró a Link este lugar, y casi pudo divisar al muchacho haciendo el mismo contosionismo para tratar de meterse por la ventanita. El joven guerrero sonrió aliviado al verla, todo parecía en orden, por lo visto la princesa de Hyrule no había tenido aún el placer de encontrarse con la princesa de los Zoras, sin más acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó sobre las tejas que formaban el techo de una de las muchas torres del palacio.

- Me estaba escapando de la modista, necesitaba tomarme medidas y que el vestido, que el tiempo y no sé que más –suspiró y enseguida estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el techo- ¿No te la encontraste por allí?

- Ehhh, creo que no tuve tanta suerte –sonrió divertido al imaginarse la cara de la pobre mujer desesperada por encontrarlos dentro del castillo.

Él mantenía sus manos apoyadas sobre el tejado y su mirada fija en la inmensidad del cielo, aún le daba un poco de pena mirar a la jovencita, o más que eso quería tratar de no recordar la última conversación que habían tenido, necesita todos sus sentidos totalmente cuerdos para lo que necesitaba discutir.

- ¿Por qué no te has vestido? –Fue la siguiente pregunta de la muchacha, quien acababa de percatarse que su compañero aún estaba a medio vestir como lo había visto durante el desayuno.

- Ah, eso… bueno es una larga historia.

- ¿No tiene que ver con tú amigo Linebeck, o si?

- Oh, no… no es nada de eso –le afirmó pensando que era el momento oportuno para decirle lo de Ruto.

- ¡Mira Link! –La chica apuntaba hacia el cielo.

Link trató de divisar lo que ella le estaba indicando, pero no sabía que era lo que le estaba mostrando. Casi sin pensarlo se recostó como ella sobre el tejado, desde allí pudo ver lo que ella observaba.

- ¡Epona esta volando! –Declaró sin premeditar aquellas palabras.

Su compañera soltó una carcajada a su lado, no se esperaba esa reacción de Link. El chico la observó como embobado, era tan linda y esa sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro la hacia ver aún más encantadora.

- Link… Epona no puede volar –lo contradijo aun con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Recostada como estaba giró su cabeza para observarlo mejor.

- ¿Cómo que no?, esta en el cielo ahora.

En realidad lo que estaban mirando era una curiosa nube con forma de equino, la misma que parecía saltar entre otras nubes en ese mismo momento.

- Si, pero…

No pudo completar su frase, porque antes de que lo hiciera su compañero la silencio con un repentino beso. El joven había estado tratando de contenerse, pero sus deseos habían terminado por vencer su razón… ya había esperado demasiado para esto.

Aquel suave contacto entre sus bocas se acompañó por caricias, Link deslizaba una de sus manos por la suave piel del rostro de la muchacha, enredando sus dedos en los largos cabellos de ella, la joven por su parte recorría el cuerpo del chico con sus manos, subiendo lentamente por su pecho.

- Link –murmuró entre besos, sintiendo como rápidamente su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y una extraña sensación la recorría por dentro.

De pronto lo que había comenzado como un inocente beso se torno mucho más intenso, sus bocas buscaban más. Link se acomodó mejor sobre la joven apoyando una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de ella, estaba muy agitado y respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía que detenerse…

- Lo siento princesa –aún se encontraba sobre ella, y sus frentes se mantenían en un estrecho contacto.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Epona?

Link sólo atino a reír, era obvio que ella sabía a que se refería. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y por un momento se mantuvieron así, sólo observándose en silencio.

- No… me refería a mi atrevimiento –agregó luego, saliendo del trance en el que se había mantenido prisionero.

- Mañana estaremos casados ¿Cuál es el problema? –Jaló ligeramente su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a rozarse suavemente- No estamos haciendo nada malo –su mirada dejaba inmersa una innegable invitación.

¡Por todas las Diosas! Tenía que "controlarse", o saber hacerlo al menos, pero… ¿Cómo rechazar aquella tentadora invitación?

- Ejem…

Una conocida voz consiguió romper el encanto, casi como acción refleja los jóvenes se separaron aún agitados y con sus rostros totalmente rojos.

- Lamento interrumpirlos tortolitos, pero… el Rey los esta esperando para almorzar.

- ¿Almorzar?, pero si desayunamos hace un rato –la contradijo la muchacha.

- No lo creo jovencita, ya son casi las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Qué? –Link no podía creer lo que Impa acaba de decir, ¿cómo podía ser posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido?

- Y no es el único que los busca. Ah y Link, antes pasaremos por tu cuarto para que te vistas.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas confundidas y luego se dispusieron a seguir a la mujer, después de todo… no tenían muchas opciones.

* * *

><p>El "almuerzo" transcurrió normalmente, para desconcierto de ambos Linebeck no se encontraba presente y para fortuna de Link, Ruto también seguía desaparecida.<p>

En realidad el enorme festín que el soberano había organizado fue sólo aprovechado por el mismo, porque nuestros jóvenes protagonistas estaban tan inquietos que casi no probaron bocado alguno. Impa los observaba extrañada, Link parecía sobresaltarse cada vez que una sirvienta abría o cerraba una puerta, y Zelda observaba intensamente a su progenitor, quien parecía ni siquiera inmutarse.

- La modista los verá después de la cena, a ambos –declaró Impa como orden- Les recuerdo que para mañana esta programada su boda.

- Oh, no es necesario recordarlo Impa, mi padre ya tuvo la molestia de informarnos.

Otro incómodo silencio acompañó el comentario de la princesa.

El almuerzo siguió su normal curso. Zelda movía los alimentos de un extremo a otro del plato y Link picaba por enésima vez una pequeña arveja, la misma que casi parecía puré. Hasta que finalmente el Rey acabo de comer el plato de fondo para seguir con el postre, las sirvientas se encargaron de desocupar la mesa rápidamente, y volver a llenarla con postres.

Los jóvenes tomaron ambos unos pequeños pocillos con jalea roja y brillante, mientras que el Rey acercaba hasta su puesto una gran variedad de tartas, pero antes de disponerse a comer se limpio la boca con una servilleta de tela, se aclaró la garganta y observó a su hija y su pareja.

- Hay algo que necesito mencionarles –declaró con toda tranquilidad, volvió a aclararse la garganta y enseguida continuó- bueno muchachos, en vista que los tiempos han cambiado y que ustedes formaran una linda familia he decidido agregar algunas clases de educación sexual en su programa que de seguro les servirán en un muy cercano futuro.

Un minuto de silencio…

- ¡¿Qué? –El horror nuevamente se adueño de la joven pareja quienes se pusieron más rojos que la mismísima jalea de fresas que estaban comiendo.

- Sabía que les encantaría la idea –agregó el Rey con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa como era su costumbre.

Esto… esto era lo último que les faltaba. ¡¿Clases de educación sexual? ¡¿Qué demonios era eso? Bueno… fuera lo que fuera no sonaba como algo muy "normal".

¿Qué más pasaría antes del "anhelado" matrimonio?

Al parecer este día si podría hacerse **muy** largo, más de lo que ellos mismos se hubieran imaginado.

**Continuará…**

Sé que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice y en verdad x0x, lo lamento… pero :S he estado muy muy atareada T-T, por otra parte me disculpo por :S todo lo que este rarito en el capi XD!, en verdad modifique esto muchas veces porque para variar dividí lo que tenia escrito en dos :S, así que en el siguiente capítulo recién hará su aparición el "nuevo maestro" XD, ahora si se viene lo interesante muajajjaajaja cof cof... bueno eso :P

Quiero advertirles a todos que después del matrimonio las cosas "subirán a un nuevo nivel" xD digo… no por nada esto esta escrito en rating M :P, aunque no les aseguro que todo sea tan fácil y bonito :P

Bueno antes de despedirme sólo quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, en verdad muchísimas gracias ^^, quiero dejar un saludo especial a **Sir Vrolok, lagenerala, mininaxoxo, koneko 003, mar0000aim0000, Grisel ZxL, phunky, linkzel s, Dimencio, shade7caos, winter snow 723, Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, Annerya, ximenasr9, Shun2007, green rupee, Yuna. Isilwen, TheRei00, Marie Death, evardo15, SailorBlouseBlackRose** y** M. Bidden, **muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo ;) en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza xox

Se despide Zilia-K :D


	4. Clase de educación sexual

Al fin! Terminé el capítulo , cielos me tarde un montón XD!, estaba como trabada con el maldito profesor, me cargan los profesores ¬¬ XD, no broma.

Quiero aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer antes que hay una escena donde agregue la "letra" de una canción, si desean ver el video búsquenla en youtube cuando les aparezca el lindo "*" XD, para que se imaginen de mejor manera la escena, abajo deje el "nombre de la canción y el autor".

No alcancé a terminar el dichoso dibujo de portada, así que ya estará XD algún día... XD

**Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas subidas de tono, no apta para menores de edad, bueno XD en realidad eso depende de cada quien XDD!, pero de todas formas para los que no lo sabían preparen sus inocentes mentes, no me haré responsable de traumas futuros.**

Bueno sin para molestar… los dejo con el fic…

.

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE **

En el capítulo anterior…

Los jóvenes tomaron ambos unos pequeños pocillos con jalea roja y brillante, mientras que el Rey acercaba hasta su puesto una gran variedad de tartas, pero antes de disponerse a comer se limpio la boca con una servilleta de tela, se aclaró la garganta y observó a su hija y su pareja.

– Hay algo que necesito mencionarles –declaró con toda tranquilidad, volvió a aclararse la garganta y enseguida continuó- bueno muchachos, en vista que los tiempos han cambiado y que ustedes formaran una linda familia he decidido agregar algunas clases de educación sexual en su programa que de seguro les servirán en un muy cercano futuro.

Un minuto de silencio…

– **¡¿Qué?!** –El horror nuevamente se adueño de la joven pareja quienes se pusieron más rojos que la mismísima jalea de fresas que estaban comiendo.

– Sabía que les encantaría la idea –agregó el Rey con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa como era su costumbre.

Esto… esto era lo último que les faltaba. ¡¿Clases de educación sexual?! ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! Bueno… fuera lo que fuera no sonaba como algo muy "normal", eso si que lo tenían claro.

¿Qué más pasaría antes del "anhelado" matrimonio?

Al parecer este día si podría hacerse **muy** largo, más de lo que ellos mismos se hubieran imaginado.

.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 3: Clase de educación sexual .-.-.-.**

En verdad era como para no creerlo... No sólo tenían que preocuparse de su propio matrimonio que se acercaba rápidamente, sino que además ahora tenían que asistir a unas dichosas ¿Clases de educación sexual?, ¿Qué diantres les iban a enseñar?, digo las cosas relacionadas con la sexualidad **nunca** se habían considerado entre las temáticas obligatorias para la sociedad de Hyrule y ¿Por qué demonios ahora el Rey les imponía semejante y vergonzosa tarea a ambos?, ¿Qué diablos estaba tramando con todo eso?

En realidad no lo sabían, y por mucho que se detuvieran a cuestionarse el asunto éste no parecía tener sentido, estaba claro que había un trasfondo en todo esto, pero la respuesta a ese "cual" evidentemente no la tendrían hasta que empezaran con esas "clases".

– ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? –Preguntó el muchacho avanzando junto a Zelda hacia su destino, uno al que evidentemente no quería llegar.

– Tenemos que hacerlo, mi padre quiere que tengamos estas clases y además insistió en que teníamos que estar los dos, tú lo oíste en la mesa.

La muchacha no se detuvo a observar a su compañero, en realidad en ese momento se le estaban pasando miles de cosas por la cabeza y necesitaba ordenar todas aquellas ideas, pero en el fondo de verdad esperaba que esto de las "clases" no fuera tan anormal como sonaba.

– Lo se... pero –se sonrojó, era evidente que algo raro se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué? –Lo animó a continuar, había dejado sus pensamientos a un lado para observar a su compañero, notando el evidente rojo que ahora adornaba su cara.

– No nada –respondió sintiendo como si un vapor se elevara desde su cabeza.

No quería responderle, en realidad había sido estúpido el sólo hecho de hablar empezado a plantear la conversación, ese pensamiento que se le había pasado por la mente no podía expresárselo a ella, claro que no... digo ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a preguntarle a ella si durante la clase les enseñarían a tener sexo?, porque era justamente lo que por un segundo había estado a punto de preguntar.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Ahora ella parecía preocupada, Link caminaba muy tieso a su lado y totalmente rojo, parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera "ardiendo".

– Si… sólo… hace calor –respondió lo primero que se le paso por la mente, pero algo de cierto había en ello, en realidad tenía **mucho** calor.

Y así siguieron avanzado, la princesa seguía sin estar muy segura de la respuesta que le había dado su prometido, casi esposo, y cuando menos se lo esperaban se toparon con la gran puerta cerrada de lo que sería su "aula".

– Bueno... aquí estamos –la joven acomodó su cabello para que todo quedara hacia su espalda y luego se dispuso a girar la cerradura de la puerta, estaba tan o más nerviosa que Link, pero no quería que él lo notara.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente, por precaución, no tenían ida de qué sería lo que podrían encontrarse dentro, todo estaba muy oscuro, parecía como si hubieran entrado a las fauces de una enorme bestia, el lugar olía a incienso muy concentrado, casi se podían imaginar los pequeños hilillos de humo avanzando por la habitación dibujando formas curiosas.

Link sujetó instintivamente la mano de su prometida, y ella apretó su mano como indicándole que estaba en perfecto estado.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Alzó su voz aún temeroso de saber lo que les esperaba, pero antes de recibir una respuesta unas pequeñas llamas de velas comenzaron a encenderse lentamente.

Y fue entonces cuando lo divisaron, una "extraña" forma no humanoide se deslizaba por el cuarto haciendo extraños movimientos con su cuerpo, claro que después de salir de la impresión notaron que en realidad sólo se trataba de un sujeto debajo de un traje emplumado con una cabeza de ave haciendo una especie de "danza", si… definitivamente algo sumamente normal.

¡A un diablo! ¿A qué estúpido le puede parecer normal eso?, aquello ya había sido lo suficientemente perturbador como para sus juveniles mentes, pero… la verdadera función estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sus cuerpos tensados, seguían sin perder de vista los movimientos de la "amenaza", definitivamente no se sentían ni a gusto, ni mucho menos relajados.

– ¡Bienvenidos a mi templo! –Exclamó el tipo aún disfrazado deteniéndose al medio del cuarto abriendo sus brazos, observando a través de los orificios de su máscara de cabeza de buitre encantando a la pareja que ingresaba a su "templo", como él lo llamaba .

Ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada del extraño tipo disfrazado, para recorrer lo que sería su nueva "aula".

Y sus primeras reacciones:

Link con sus ojos abiertos como platos y más rojo de lo que ya estaba observaba incrédulo aquella "decoración" y Zelda cubriendo su rostro horrorizada, también notoriamente roja, tanto que hasta sus puntiagudas orejas habían adquirido el intenso color.

– ¡Cuanto me alegra conocerlos, jóvenes pupilos! –Y entonces lanzó su disfraz, para dejar su aún más "rara" imagen ante los chicos.

Delante de ellos estaba el "profesor" una especie de guru gordo con bata de muchos colores, cabello largo y de un rojo brillante, tenía la piel blanca muy pálida y sus mejillas estaban bien coloreadas de rosa, sus ojos muy bien delineados con negro y su boca exuberante y carnosa dejaba a la vista una perfecta fila de brillantes dientes.

Pero en realidad no era el "exótico" profesor lo que había causado la impresión de los muchachos, sino más bien la "decoración" que adornaba **todo** el cuarto, por donde miraran habían... este... como decirlo para que no suene tan feo mmm, ahh al diablo... la cosa es que todo en el cuarto tenía una representativa figura de "pene", así es... habían aparatos reproductores masculinos por **todas** partes, las figuritas de madera, los marcos de los cuadros, los mismos cuadros, el gorrito que traía el "guru", e inclusive los tres cojines que habían en el suelo.

¡¿Qué demonios era eso!?

– Ay... muchachos, no se asusten que no muerdo –agregó en un tono notoriamente amanerado, acercándose hasta la aún perturbada pareja– no todavía al menos.

Zelda se destapó los ojos y volvió a divisar con horror las cosas que la rodeaban, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y su rostro reflejaba claramente la incredulidad que en ese momento la dominaba, ¿A qué horrendo lugar la había enviado su padre?, ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para escoger **esta** **clase** de "profesores"?, ¿No miraba los curriculum o que diantres?

– ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –Exclamó apuntado a uno de los tantos objetos que había en la habitación.

– ¿Cómo? Ay… no te hagas la tontita, ¿Qué acaso nunca has visto uno? –agregó el sujeto con una picara sonrisa.

Zelda y Link se sonrojaron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Qué les pasa?, no me digan que no sabían a que venían.

– Si... pero –Respondieron los dos al unísono.

En realidad ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para "esto".

– ¡Ay! Son tan tiernos, un amorsh –agregó juntando sus manos ilusionado– vengan siéntense, hoy comenzaremos con lo que yo llamo... la iniciación.

Los chicos se miraron asustados, temiendo lo peor... evidentemente "esto" no era algo que se esperaban, en especial Zelda, quien parecía ser la más perturbada de los dos. Bueno y quien no, después de todo estaba a punto de sentarse en un "lindo" cojín rosa con una forma muy especial.

– _No puedo creer que este haciendo esto… si Impa me viera _–se repetía una y otra vez,observando aún insegura aquel cojín.

Link por su parte se sentó rápidamente, viendo como el "extraño" profesor se lamía el labio superior al verlo, en ese preciso instante sintió como un molesto escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

– _¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! _–Pensó presintiendo que esta sería una **laaaarga **clase.

En verdad una "muy" larga.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto la princesa de los Zoras estaba haciendo de las suyas, había ido a la ciudadela dispuesta a encontrar una solución a lo que ella consideraba su problema o bien alias Zelda, para ella la princesa de Hyrule había engatusado a su queridísimo Link y él no se daba cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer, pero ella se encargaría de hacerlo ver la realidad, de sacarlo de esa locura.<p>

Se detuvo frente a una misteriosa tienda, una de esas típicas viejas casonas donde venden antigüedades, y presa de la curiosidad ingreso en la estancia.

– Buenos días –la saludo un amable señor viejito, bien menudito que tenía dos grandes anteojos que le resaltaban sus pequeños ojos.

– Buenos días señor –saludo con una sonrisa la princesa.

– Usted no parece ser de por aquí cerca –mencionó el anciano al notar el raro aspecto que tenía la piel de la muchacha, esa joven pertenecía a la raza de los Zoras y no era normal ver por la ciudadela rondando Zoras.

– No, la verdad es que vengo de visita –aclaró recorriendo con su mirada todo el lugar, buscando algún objeto que llamara su atención– aunque mi hogar no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Y fue entonces cuando aquellos grandes y llamativos ojos púrpuras se cruzaron con un objeto, un colgante muy peculiar.

– Puedo ver que una sofisticada señorita como usted puede reconocer el brillo de una mística gema cuando lo observa –acababa de reconocerla, aquella muchacha era Ruto, la princesa del reino Zora. Nunca creyó poder verla en persona y en ese momento era un honor para él tener en su humilde tienda a una joven tan distinguida como ella.

– Aquel colgante, es muy hermoso –agregó Ruto acercándose hasta el objeto.

– Es una reliquia muy antigua, con una historia muy especial.

– Muchos relatos deben acompañar a tan magnífica gema, su brillo es inigualablemente hermoso, es casi como si pudiera ver las profundidades del mar a través de ella.

– Usted lo ha dicho, pero aquel hipnotizante brillo tiene un poder único, no le recomiendo usarla… sino usted quedaría atrapada bajo su misterioso hechizo.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó aún más interesada en el tema.

– Esa joya tiene el poder de cambiar los sentimientos de la gente –aclaró el anciano, quien parecía muy feliz de poder relatar su interesante historia – cuenta la leyenda que hace años una doncella se enamoró de un apuesto príncipe, pero él nunca la vio con los ojos que ella lo veía, su origen era humilde y ella no tenía forma de alcanzarlo, entonces lloro por largas noches deseando poder olvidar aquel amor imposible… y fue entonces cuando su tan anhelado deseo fue cumplido.

– ¿Olvido a aquel hombre? –Ruto casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– No sólo lo olvido… cuentan que algo más ocurrió.

– ¿Qué fue?

– No se sabe, porque luego la joven muchacha despareció.

Ruto se quedo allí, en el mismo lugar donde estaba, aquella curiosa treta del destino que la había atraído hasta aquí no podía ser mera coincidencia y con una sonrisa agrego:

– Me gustaría llevarla.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban ambos sentados en el suelo sobre los cojines con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo una "posición de meditación".<p>

– ¿Cómo estamos muchachitos? –Preguntó el sujeto quien se paseaba dibujando círculos alrededor de la pareja.

– No siento nada –respondió Link quien ya se estaba acalambrando, había pasado más de una hora desde que habían comenzado con esa "estúpida" meditación.

– Levántate –le ordenó acercándose al joven guerrero.

Link con inseguridad siguió la instrucciones de su "maestro", mientras este pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de su cuerpo en una "rara" especie de abrazo, el chico se tensó enseguida al sentirlo, podía percibir con claridad toda su panza apoyada contra su espalda, esto… definitivamente era un momento incómodo.

– ¿Y ahora lo sientes? –Le preguntó en un tono susurrante, abrazando al muchacho con más fuerza.

El rubio tieso como palo se estremeció de horror al escucharlo, y casi como acción refleja apartó bruscamente al raro sujeto de él.

– ¡¿Esta enfermo o qué?! –Le preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y como casi su corazón se le salía del pecho, aquello… aquello había sido "asqueroso", evidentemente no había sentido nada, pero con el sólo hecho de que el raro sujeto lo abrazara había sido suficiente para él.

Zelda abrió sus ojos al escuchar el "escandalo" que se estaba armando justo a un lado de ella y extrañada se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Paso algo malo?

– Nada –respondió entre molesto y avergonzado.

– Este "guapetón" esta un poco estresado –agregó el maestro sonriéndole con un dejo de complicidad al joven guerrero.

Zelda se levantó, también ya estaba medio acalambrada de seguir sentada en la misma posición desde hace ya más de una hora.

– ¿Podemos pasar a lo que sigue? –Se atrevió a preguntar el chico, estaba harto de "meditar" tratando de sentir como "entraba" la energía mística a su interior, para abrir las puertas del placer… o eso era lo que el excéntrico maestro les había dicho.

– Creo que tengo una mejor manera para abrirles la mente a ambos –agregó realizando un raro movimiento con su mano– ¡vamos a bailar!

– ¿Qué? –Ambos tuvieron la misma reacción.

– Lo que oyeron, vamos a bailar para liberar tensiones –el hombre se froto las manos emocionado, parecía bastante motivado– Sólo tienen que seguirme.

Los chicos asintieron, y poco después el maestro encendió una especie de tocadiscos maltrecho de donde empezó a sonar una música muy movida.

– Muy bien muchachos, abran las piernas y agiten sus brazos como intentando volar –el tipo empezó a mover sus brazos con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que realizaba un extraño movimiento de cadera y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, levantando una pierna y la otra, turnándola.

Link y Zelda imitaron al sujeto, moviendo sus cuerpos tal como el "guru" lo estaba haciendo y entonces cuando ya habían conseguido adquirir el ritmo el hombre empezó a cantar*.

– "Llegó la longaniza la tremenda sensasao…" –cantó muy entusiasmado, moviendo ahora su brazos hacia adelante.

– ¿La longaniza? –Murmuró la chica a su compañero quien seguía imitando al guro y estaba tan "atemorizado como ella.

– No entiendo nada –agregó un angustiado Link, quien ahora elevaba sus brazos y movía su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido.

– "… un bailes muy caliente que va abrir tú corazao…" –Continuó el sujeto empuñando una de sus manos y subiendo y bajando el brazo como si estuviera haciendo pesas, y turnaba sus brazos siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Los chicos siguieron aquella danza, en realidad se sentían más y más extraños a medida que avanzaban en la "coreografía", Link miraba a Zelda y no podía creer que ella también estuviera siguiendo todos esos movimientos, era… una visión bastante "extraña".

– "… atento tudu mundo, que voy a enseñar a danzar… el baile de la longa… que te va a poner a gozar…" –continuó el maestro con su perturbadora canción, al mismo tiempo que giraba todo su cuerpo saltando en una pierna agitando sus manos dibujando círculos– ¡Vamos chicos salten con ganas!

Link trataba de equilibrarse en una pierna y con esfuerzo trataba de dar saltos para girar su cuerpo como lo hacía el maestro, pero no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas, Zelda quien andaba con tacos parecía hacer el triple esfuerzo que él para mantener el equilibrio mientras giraba sintiendo en el fondo de su ser que estaba haciendo el loco.

Fue entonces cuando Link sin darse cuenta empezó a avanzar hacia un lado al tiempo que hacia esos saltitos girando con una pierna, hasta que finalmente choco contra su compañera y ambos hecho un lio cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

– Lo siento –se disculpo inmediatamente el muchacho, apartándose de ella para darle espacio.

– No hay problema –agregó una sonrojada Hylian quien miraba a su compañero esperanzada de que esta "locura" terminara pronto.

– ¡Vamos chicos, levántense… ahora viene la mejor parte!

Sin perder tiempo ellos se levantaron rápidamente…

– "… tira tu camisao…" –El sujeto recorrió su cuerpo con sus brazos, y se quitó la bata que hasta ese momento lo había estado cubriendo, dejando a la vista su gran panza que se movía de un lado a otro con la danza– "… baja u pantalao" –luego lo mismo pero con su pantalón blanco que traía justo bajo la bata y que hasta ese momento no se lo habían visto, quedando en paños menores.

Link imitó al tipo y Zelda quien en ese momento lo observaba se sonrojó notoriamente, era como ver una especie de danza "hot", el chico tuvo que desatarse el cinturón antes de poder quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa, pero a diferencia de su maestro es sólo quedo con la camiseta ajustada blanca, la misma en la que se le marcaba perfectamente su figura, luego se saco los zapatos y se bajo los pantalones realizando la misma secuencia que el maestro.

– _Cierra la boca… pareces estúpida _–se regañó sabiendo que sus ojos estaban "pegados" en su compañero, quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado que la chica lo miraba.

El rubio volteó a ver a Zelda y notó que ella lo miraba, sin moverse... acto seguido los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, esto era humillante, se sentía como un maldito depravado, quitándose la ropa al frente de su prometida y ese gordo enfermo.

La chica notó la reacción del muchacho e inmediatamente desvió la mirada avergonzada.

– _Eres una tonta… tonta _–se regañaba una y otra vez.

– _Uy cosita _–pensó el maestro quien en ese preciso instante parecía comerse con la mirada al pobre Hylian– _con esos muslos bien marcados que tiene _–mordió su labio inferior y luego agitó su cabeza, recordando que estaba "haciendo una clase".

– _Me siento acosado _–era todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente a Link, quien aún sentía como no sólo su prometida lo observaba, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar ahí?

La música seguía sonando…

– Muy bien chicos, hagan lo que yo hago –el hombre se puso de lado y con una de sus manos hizo como si tomara algo largo y grueso– "… agarra longaniza, pa sentir la sensasao…" –cantó al tiempo que agitaba la "longaniza imaginaria" sobre su cabeza.

La princesa y su prometido lo imitaron, mientras daban saltos y movían sus caderas, en verdad este baile era… enfermo.

–"… saca la longaniza…" –El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y enseguida se levantó, y con sus dos manos hacia como si llevara algo en su hombro al tiempo que avanzaba moviendo su traste de un lado a otro.

Los chicos lo imitaron y avanzaron los tres hacia un lado del cuarto, luego el hombre dando un saltó se dio la vuelta y realizando el mismo movimiento que hace unos momentos empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación al tiempo que cantaba "… mueve la longaniza… salta la longaniza…"

– "… sacude la longaniza..." –agregó y enseguida volvió a ser su súper pasito saltando con un pie, avanzando hacia un lado mientras que justo entre sus piernas agitaba sus manos como si estuviera sacudiendo algo.

Zelda giró y empezó a saltar en un pie avanzando mientras movía sus manos como lo hacia el "guru", Link quien pretendía hacer lo mismo se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la chica, mientras saltaba sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada saltito y él como estúpido se había quedado "pegado" mirándolos, casi como idiotizado.

– Avanza, vamos a chocar –le indicó ella aún muy sonrojada, tratando de no mirar demasiado al muchacho que en ese momento permanecía con escasa ropa.

– Ehhh si… si claro –agregó rápidamente agitando su cabeza aún aturdido, y continuando con el dichoso baile.

– Vamos chicos, al suelo –les indicó apoyando sus manos en el suelo, dejando su vientre mirando hacia el techo y en esa posición como de "arañita" comenzó agitar su cadera de arriba a bajo.

Link y Zelda lo imitaron si chistar, por suerte las condiciones físicas de ambos no les fallaron en ese momento, y los dos como tontos empezaron a agitar sus caderas apoyando sus cuatro miembros en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo.

Después de unos cuantos exóticos movimientos más y algo de la música, esta terminó.

– ¿Y bien como se sienten ahora? –Preguntó el sonriente maestro quien volvía a frotarse las manos listo para l que le seguía a esa clase.

– _Como unos estúpidos _–pensaron mientras se miraban las caras, y luego soltaron a reír, al parecer se habían leído la mente.

– Bueno, ya que están tan animados ¡Continuemos! –Agregó juntando sus manos entusiasmado– Como ya hemos calentado, vamos pasar al tema de la "fertilización".

– **¡¿Qué?! **–Agregaron los dos aludidos horrorizados.

* * *

><p>En el mismo instante en que nuestros jóvenes protagonistas seguían con su interesante clase de "educación sexual", dos visitantes venían llegando a la ciudadela, traían consigo poco equipaje y viajaban sobre dos grandes corceles.<p>

– No me parece buena idea estar aquí, deben estar muy atareados con todos los preparativos –se quejó la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

– Tranquila, seguro en algo podremos ayudar –le indicó el joven pelirrojo quien mantenía sujeta la mano de su compañera con la suya, la misma que ella mantenía sujeta a la montura del corcel, los animales iban avanzando uno al lado del otro.

– Espera Shad –ella detuvo el avanzar de su caballo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Me puedes soltar la mano antes de entrar –desvió su mirada un tanto sonrojada, no quería que el notara aquello así que como pudo intento ocultar aquello.

Shad sonrió divertido, a su parecer era encantador que ella a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos se siguiera sintiendo avergonzada. Y a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo liberó la mano de la muchacha y volvió a sujetar su propia montura.

– Claro, no hay problema –agregó viendo como la muchacha se sonrojaba aún más– hace mucho tiempo que no visito Hyrule –le comentó luego tratando de desviar el tema.

– Desde que viniste a comprometerte si más no recuerdo –aclaró ella arqueando una ceja.

– No es lo que crees Ashei, la princesa es una joven muy centrada e inteligente, y ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona –agregó recordando a la muchacha– bueno, en esos entonces mi corazón también estaba con otra mujer.

– ¿Con quien? –Le preguntó entre curiosa y molesta.

– Oh… eso… es un secreto –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, sólo Link y Zelda conocían ese "pequeño" secreto y quería seguir manteniéndolo así por un tiempo más.

– Va… ni que me importara –le dijo haciéndose la desentendida, aunque en realidad algo dentro de ella si moría por saber quien era la joven que estuvo en los pensamientos del pelirrojo antes que ella.

– Si, lo sé –sonrió, en el fondo sabía que no era así– bueno, esta es la ciudad.

Los corceles se detuvieron y ambos observaron el puente de entrada a lo que parecía ser una verdadera fortaleza.

– Se ve que están listos por cualquier eventual guerra.

– Hyrule paso por tiempos difíciles en el pasado, pero no es lo que parece… la ciudadela es un lugar encantador y el palacio es… bueno, tienes que verlo con tus ojos, te aseguro que te sorprenderás.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala para la clase de educación sexual…<p>

– Bueno chicos y esa es toda la historia –declaró guardando el "improvisado" pizarrón.

El maestro les había hecho una breve charla de como ocurría el impresionante mundo de la fertilización, en realidad había sido demasiado breve y todo se los había dicho de un sopetón, así que los dos chicos quedaron con un gran lio en la cabeza.

– Se que están anonadados con todo este conocimiento, pero… para que les quede todo más claro vamos a hacer una pequeña representación.

– ¿Una representación de qué? –Preguntó temerosa, casi imaginándose que iba a tener que ponerse a practicar el proceso de la "fertilización".

– Bueno, vamos a recrear el momento del inicio de la vida, yo seré su atractivo ovulo y ustedes serán los espermatozoides que lucharan para llegar primero a alcanzarme.

– ¿Lo dice enserio? –Para Zelda ya había sido suficientemente humillante bailar esa "rara" canción de hace un rato.

– ¡Por supuesto!, les tengo listos los trajes –sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Los trajes? –Agregó Link no queriendo imaginarse lo que a continuación tendrían que hacer.

– Esta experiencia los unirá mucho más como pareja, así que vamos… apuraditos pónganse los trajes y empecemos la competencia.

Los chicos a regañadientes fueron a cambiarse y volvieron dando saltos para avanzar, el traje del "espermatozoide" era una cosa como un gusano gigante de tela con una cabeza ancha y una laaaarga cola, lo único que se les veía eran sus rostros.

– No puedo respirar –se quejó Link medio asfixiado dentro del traje al que se había metido casi haciendo un winzip de si mismo.

El maestro avanzó hasta donde se encontraban y sin previó aviso empujó a sus pupilos al suelo, Link fue a darse de cara contra el piso, mientras que Zelda cayó de lado golpeándose el hombro.

– Auch –se quejaron sin comprender porque el maestro los había tirado al suelo repentinamente.

– Quiero que ambos se concentren en su objetivo y se "arresten" hasta alcanzarme –les dijo dando saltitos hasta el lugar donde ahora los esperaría, cabe decir que el hombre había vuelto a ponerse su túnica multicolor, así que al menos ahora no andaba paseándose en paños menores.

Los chicos se miraron en el suelo y aún un tanto contrariados comenzaron a avanzar "reptando" por el piso, tratando se avanzar lo más rápido que sus imposibilitados miembros se lo permitían.

– ¿Quién va ganando? –Le preguntó Link a su compañera, quien se arrastraba justo a él tratando de avanzar.

– No lo sé… pero si tengo claro algo, y es que no me gusta ser espermatozoide –Le dijo molesta.

– ¿Será esto lo que sienten ellos al avanzar para alcanzar un ovulo? –Le preguntó después casi imaginándose a los pequeños moviéndose como él tratando de avanzar, en verdad era una dura tarea– _pobrecillos…_

– Voy a ganarte si no te concentras –lo desafió la chica quien ya había conseguido una perfecta forma para avanzar más rápidamente.

– ¿Qué? –Link acaba de percatarse que la chica le llevaba por lo menos medio cuerpo de delantera– ¡No lo permitiré!, ¡yo seré el que fertilizaré a ese ovulo! –Esto era algo mucho más que personal, el perder esta competencia atentaba directamente con su "hombría", digo… ¿No iba a ganarle una chica en algo como esto, o si?, él en representación de sus "propios" espermatozoides tenía que ganar esta competencia.

El chico se esforzó para avanzar más rápido hasta que finalmente alcanzó a la princesa, quien sin entender lo que ahora impulsaba al muchacho, siguió avanzando confundida.

– ¡Vamos Linkcito, tu puedes! –Lo alentaba el maestro quien a esas alturas ya se le había olvidado que no podía estar de parte de ninguno.

– _¿Linkcito? ¿Qué demonios es eso? _–Pensó molesta al escucharlo, ni ella misma lo llamaba así y este tipo gordo y rarito osaba agregarle un diminutivo al nombre de su prometido, ¿Quién se creía?

Finalmente llegaron a la meta, casi juntos podría decirse, pero Link gracias a sus esfuerzos logró pasar sólo segundos antes de que lo hiciera su prometida.

– ¡Soy el Rey de los espermatozoides! –Exclamó el chico levantándose aún con el traje puesto y saltando.

Zelda sólo lo observó y mentalmente agregó un "ok… haré como que eso nunca lo vi"

– ¡Lo han hecho fantástico! –Los aplaudió el maestro, quien poco después se fijo en la hora de su "decorativo" reloj– es una lastima, se nos ha terminado el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, que después del matrimonio nos veremos de nuevo.

– ¿De verdad?

– Claro que si muchachos ¿no les parece genial? –El hombre parecía muy emocionado.

Los dos rieron nerviosos, no muy a gustos con la noticia.

–Les dejaré como tarea practicar el baile de la longa, la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que se sepan bien todos los pasos, ahh y nuestra próxima clase va a ser de posiciones para hacer el amor.

– **¡¿Qué?! **–La sorpresa fue claramente evidenciada en el sonrojado rostro de los jóvenes, que por cierto… era lo único que se les veía.

– Vallan a cambiarse, nos vemos en dos días –finalizó el maestro sin darle mayor importancia a su reacción– y recuerden la tarea.

Los chicos asintieron y aún sonrojados avanzaron saltando hasta el lugar donde estaban sus cosas para cambiarse y desaparecer de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Una vez listo Link abrió la puerta dejando que la muchacha saliera antes que él, y cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo el maestro lo retuvo.

– Disfruta tu noche de bodas –le comentó en un tono pícaro, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El rubio volvió a sonrojarse, aquello había sido una indirecta **muy **directa.

– Y aquí esta el disco con la música.

Link sujetó el objeto y sin decir ninguna palabra salio del cuarto, temeroso de que si se quedaba allí ese sujeto pudiera violárselo.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde…<p>

– No quiero otra clase como esa –comentó cansada la muchacha dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre un sofá.

Ahora se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar, que estaba muy cerca del comedor. En ella sólo habían cuatro grandes y cómodos sofás y muchos cuadros adornando las paredes.

Link no comentó nada, con sólo recordar lo que se les venía para la siguiente clase se le subían los colores a la cabeza, en realidad eso si que iba a ser peor que esta primera clase, y para colmo les habían dejado tarea.

– Yo no puedo creer que tengamos tarea –se quejó él, aún de pie apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes.

– Es cierto… tenemos que practicar ese estúpido baile.

– ¿Cómo era que empezaba?

– Mmmmm era algo como –la chica trataba de hacer memoria – agitar los brazos y luego arriba y enseguida el movimiento ese de pelvis…

– ¿Porqué no lo ensayamos antes de que se nos olvide?

– ¡¿Estas loco?! –Le dijo cruzándose de brazos– ¡Que vergüenza!, no quiero volver a bailar semejante aberración.

– Ohh, vamos Zel… si no lo hacemos ahora se nos olvidará y luego quizás que cosa nos diga el maestro loco ese –se acercó a ella y comenzó a jalar una de sus manos para que se levantara.

– Esta bien… esta bien… hagámoslo ahora. A fin de cuentas nadie nos esta mirando.

Sólo tenían que conseguirse un tocadiscos y ya.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes viajeros fueron muy bien recibidos en el castillo, evidentemente nadie había olvidado la visita que había hecho Shad hace un año al castillo.<p>

– ¿Ves? Todos son muy amables aquí.

– Si el pueblo es bien bonito, quien hubiera creído que detrás de esas enormes paredes se llevara una vida tan normal.

– Y la princesa y su prometido son muy buenas personas, Link es un estupendo espadachín y Zelda una gran arquera.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Dónde estarán ahora? –Agregó Ashei, sentía mucha curiosidad de conocer a los dos jóvenes.

– Preguntémosle a esa sirvienta que viene ahí.

Se adelantó para alcanzar a la muchacha, quien enseguida asintió y le hizo una seña como para que los siguiera. Los dos visitantes avanzaron junto a la empleada hasta llegar a la pequeña salita de espera que había justo al lado del comedor.

Desde afuera se podía escuchar una "extraña" música, acompañada de una aún más peculiar canción…

Y al abrir la puerta se encontraron nada más y nada menos que a la princesa de Hyrule y su "flamante" prometido, realizando "extraños" movimientos de cadera, saltando en un pie y agitando sus manos sosteniendo imaginariamente algo largo y grueso al ritmo de la música.

WTF!

Esa fue la primera impresión de los tres recién llegados.

– ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! –Exclamó Shad quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Ashei soltó a reír, aquello visión de la princesa y el guerrero legendario no era precisamente la que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

– ¿Y ella es la centrada princesa y su valiente caballero? –Agregó mientras sujetaba su estómago con sus manos riendo de buena gana.

– ¡¿Shad?! –Zelda y su compañero se sonrojaron a más no poder, aquella vergonzosa situación en la que los habían encontrado no sería "fácil" de explicar.

La princesa rápidamente se adelanto a detener el disco, mientras Shad seguía detenido junto a la puerta con los ojos como platos, su acompañante reía divertida y la sirvienta parecía estar a punto de sufrir un soponcio.

– No es lo que parece –trató de excusarse aún muy avergonzada.

– Nosotros sólo –Link trataba de apoyar a su compañera, pero no se le ocurría que diantres decir.

– Con su permiso –murmuró la sirvienta quien sentía que tenía que escapar de allí antes que más "cosas extrañas" empezaran a pasar.

– ¿Qué demonios es la "longaniza"? –Preguntó Shad quien definitivamente no se había esperado encontrarse a sus viejos amigos bailando semejante cosa.

– Es una larga historia –continuó la muchacha rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.

– Supongo… que tenemos tiempo para escuchar –agregó Shad acercándose a Link quien seguía como tieso al medio del cuarto, totalmente rojo– aun así es un agrado volver a verlos –ahora tomaba la mano de Link para saludarlo– ha pasado mucho tiempo –y sonrió amablemente como solía hacerlo.

– Si… lamento que, bueno… este yo.

Shad le sonrió comprensivamente, en realidad tenía una vaga idea de donde podía provenir todo lo que acaba de ver. Y para cambiar de tema continuo hablando.

– Les quiero presentar a una vieja amiga que me acompaña –dio la vuelta para extenderle su mano a la muchacha– ella es Ashei.

Zelda recordó inmediatamente el nombre de la muchacha, ella… ella era la joven de la que Shad estaba enamorado cuando hace un año atrás los habían comprometido.

– Es un gusto conocerte, Ashei –terminó ella acercándose a la muchacha para estrechar sus manos como saludo– lamento que nos hayas visto haciendo el loco, normalmente no somos así.

– ¿Normalmente? –Agregó la joven sin ningún reparo.

– Bueno, a veces las cosas en el castillo son un poco… extrañas.

– Si… así veo –y le sonrió amistosamente– de igual manera me agrada ver que también tienen sentido del humor.

– ¡Habrán paso al Rey de las olas! –Exclamó el soberano de Hyrule quien venía con un traje apretadito y pasando por fuera de la sala montando a un montón de guardias con una tabla de surf.

Zelda cerró inmediatamente la puerta y sonrió nerviosa.

– Ese no era mi padre jejeje –aclaró la chica sintiendo como una pequeña gotita de sudor frío recorría su cien.

Shad se golpeo la frente y Link salió disparado abriendo la puerta para alcanzar al soberano.

– ¡Majestad yo también quiero intentarlo! –gritaba siguiendo al hombre como si fuera un niño chiquito.

– Ese no era mi prometido –bromeó la muchacha y enseguida todos soltaron a reír.

Ashei miró a su compañero y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, en verdad a pesar de que sentía que había un alto grado de locura recorriendo este lugar, le parecía un sitio divertido.

– Supongo que no nos sentaremos a tomar tecito levantando el dedo incide ¿verdad?

– No, eso no es mi estilo –le respondió Zelda con mucha naturalidad– pero si quieres puedo darte un recorrido por el castillo.

– Eso si es una gran idea –insistió Shad, quien sentía que habían llegado en el momento menos adecuado.

– No, me gustaría probar mis habilidades con usted, si es que eso es posible –agregó la joven guerrera con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Ashei –la regañó Shad quien sujetaba su brazo observándola molesto, ¿cómo demonios iba y le decía eso a la princesa de Hyrule así sin más?

– No te metas Shad.

– ¿Eh? –Por un segundo la muchacha pareció un tanto contrariada y después de unos segundos reaccionó, aquello había sido un desafío y ella **nunca **había rechazado un desafío– Claro, sería un gran honor –sonrió con aire amable e invito a la joven de cabellos oscuros a acompañarla.

El pelirrojo boquiabierto como estaba observó como las dos chicas salían del cuarto dispuestas a llevar un combate, ¿se había perdido de algo? ¿Por qué diantres Zelda había aceptado así sin más?

– Oh cielos, acabo de llegar y ya empezamos con peleas –suspiró resignado, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres.

Resignado, y sin más que hacer, salió detrás de las jóvenes, aquel combate seguro era digno de verse.

* * *

><p>El Rey se encontraba en la mesa acompañado de Linebeck que estaba como invitado de piedra cada vez que en la mesa se servía comida y Link, quien horas antes había salido a "montar una ola de guardias" acompañado del padre de su prometida.<p>

En eso ingresaron en la estancia Zelda, Ashei y Shad, quien las seguía por detrás, ellas venían conversando animadamente acerca de estrategias de combate y movimientos para neutralizar a los enemigos, era casi como si de un segundo a otro se hubieran convertido en las "mejores amigas". Al parecer habían tenido un interesante combate.

– ¿Shad? –El Rey parecía sorprendido– ¡Pero que grandiosa sorpresa!

– Un gusto señor, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo como es debido.

– ¿Quién es esa señorita que te acompaña?

– Es mi novia señor, su nombre es Ashei.

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar lo que su compañero acababa de decir. Zelda quien aún mantenía a su lado a la joven la observó sorprendida.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos a Ashei? –Agregó notoriamente feliz– ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

Shad sintió como repentinamente comenzaban a arderle las mejillas y enseguida desvió la mirada un tanto apenado.

– Bueno, ustedes se pusieron a jugar con espaditas y todo, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo –se defendió.

– ¡Esas si que son buenas noticias jovecito!, vengan y celebraremos su llegada.

Todos se sentaron, y poco después ingreso Impa, quien al parecer al fin había terminado de preparar todas las cosas para el matrimonio que se celebraría la siguiente noche.

La cena avanzó con normalidad, todos parecían animados, la princesa de Hyrule incluso tuvo tiempo de enseñarle a su nueva compañera como hacer una catapulta con una cucharita de té.

– Y luego la lanzas –le susurró a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

El proyectil fue a parar directo a Shad, quien recibió un pequeño trozo de tarta con la cabeza.

Las chicas se echaron a reir divertidas, mientras un enfadado pelirrojo se quitaba el pastel del pelo con una servilleta de tela. Acto seguido ambas fueron regañadas por Impa, quien era una de las pocas personas cuerdas sentadas en la mesa.

– Creo que tu novia y mi prometida se llevan muy bien –le comentó Link al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

– Ni que lo digas… juntas son un verdadero peligro público –comentó sintiendo como un minuto después otro proyectil se estrellaba en su cabeza.

Esta vez Ashei había lanzado el "ataque", nuevamente las chicas rieron y acto seguido Impa volvió a reganarlas por su mal comportamiento en la mesa.

Y fue entonces cuando estrepitosamente alguien irrumpió en el salón, silenciando a todos los presentes, ahh eso suena muy dramático, pero… agréguenle a eso un aire gélido entrando por la puerta, como buena película de drama.

– A mi también me gustaría brindar por lo futuros novios –agregó la muchacha con una sonrisa algo extraña adornando su rostro.

– ¿Y quien es esa? –Preguntó muy bajito Shad a su rubio compañero.

– Es Ruto, la princesa de los Zoras y tengo un "pequeño" mal entendido con ella –le susurró, respondiendo la pregunta del pelirrojo.

– Cielos, y se aparece justo ahora ¿Qué querrá?

– No lo se, pero… algo me dice que nada bueno –fue todo lo que Link pudo agregar, porque en verdad no le cabía en la cabeza que ella se apareciera de la nada para brindar después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, se había ido muy ofendida.

– ¡Brindemos entonces! –Agregó Linebeck ya preparándose para darle un gran sorbo a su copa.

– ¡Espera un momento, aún no termino! –En ese instante la princesa lo estaba fulminando con la mirada– quiero además hacer un obsequio, un regalo de bodas para Zelda –continuó con un curioso tono.

Rápidamente avanzó rodeando la mesa hasta quedar a un lado de la princesa de Hyrule. Link observó temeroso cada uno de los movimientos de la Zora, por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento en todo esto.

– No debiste molestarte Ruto.

– Oh, claro que si –insistió sujetando entre sus manos una hermosa joya– esta piedra es muy especial –volvió a sonreír– es una gema antiquísima, que tiene un místico poder, uno que "estrechará" tu lazo con Link para siempre –volvió a sonreír esta vez con un dejo de maldad– cierra tus ojos.

– Zelda, no creo que sea buena idea –interrumpió Link quien se había levantado de su asiento.

– ¡Vamos Link! ¿Qué puede haber de malo en un simple colgante? –Fue Ashei la que en ese momento interfería en la conversación.

– Exactamente –la joven Zora volvió a sonreír, muy pronto Link sería suyo, porque Zelda se olvidaría completamente de él– cierra tus ojos –insistió, al tiempo que apartaba el largo cabello de la muchacha hacia un lado.

La rubia obedeció y entonces la princesa de los Zoras colocó el colgante en su cuello, Zelda inmediatamente empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, y al volver a abrir sus ojos lo primero que se le atravesó fue la imagen de Linebeck comiendo un rico pastel despreocupadamente, quien extrañamente en ese instante le pareció increíblemente atractivo.

– Joven Linebeck, tiene unos bigotes muy interesantes –comentó sonriéndole encantada al sujeto.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿qué mala broma era esa?

– Oh… si... me lo han dicho un sin numero de veces –agregó inflando el pecho.

Link clavó su mirada en su pareja, ella no hubiera dicho algo así, y menos refiriéndose a Linebeck y su raro bigote de mal gusto, además lo tenía hasta sucio, acababa de echarse a la boca un pastelillo y restos del postre se habían quedado pegados en aquellos pelos.

– ¿Zelda? ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

Pero la chica ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Seguía pegada, como totalmente embobada viendo a lo que ante sus ojos era la criatura más maravillosa que había pisado esta tierra.

– ¿Zelda, estás bien? –Le preguntó Ashei sujetando el hombro de la joven.

La princesa suspiró añorante, y luego agrego.

– Estoy enamorada del joven Linebeck.

WTF!

Todos se quedaron petrificados, y Link sintió como en ese preciso instante se le rompía el corazón en cientos de pedazos, aquello… aquello tenía que ser una broma… tenía que serlo.

En esos momentos la única que sonreía era Ruto, quien de una extraña manera había terminado consiguiendo su objetivo, ahora Link tendría que ser suyo, si Zelda ya no lo quería no tenía sentido que se siguiera desviviendo por ella.

– ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Zelda bruja loca? –Le gritó Ashei sin ningún tipo de reparo, levantándose de su asiento, amenazando a la princesa de los Zoras.

Ahora Link tendría que reconquistar a su prometida o hacerla entrar en razón durante las siguientes doce horas que quedaban antes de que el matrimonio se llevará a cabo… pero ¿Podría lograrlo a tiempo?, quien sabe… ni esta loca autora tiene idea en que rollo se esta metiendo.

**Continuará…**

Ejem… ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! XDDD, lo siento… quería darle un poco de emoción al día del matrimonio XD jajaja aunque parece que esto es más que "un poco de emoción" 9-9 en fin XDD!, no me maten a mi Ruto fue la de la idea 9.9, ¡ella me obligo!, ¡Lo juro! XD

Bueno antes de seguir con mis locuras quiero aclarar la parte de la canción rara:

***** La canción de la longaniza y que se yo, la inventó un artista Chileno, un humorista llamado **Stefan Kramer**, bueno en realidad no se si es su nombre o el nombre artístico XD, la cosa es que el la canta baila y todo, así que si lo desean pueden buscarla en youtube, busquen con el nombre de "El baile de la longaniza, Kramer" les aseguro que la pillan de inmediato XP.

**Nota:** A razón del comentario de una compatriota, me veo en la obligación de aclarar una cosa, no todos los chilenos somos unos locos depravados bailando cosas raras, sólo somos unos locos depravados viviendo nuestro mundo XD nah broma... la cosa es que la canción que les mencionaba la creo un humorista mofandose de un bailarín de ace bien conocido XD o al menos aquí era bien conocido en sus tiempos mosos XD!

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todo la gente que me ha brindado su apoyo para esta historia ^^, en especial a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **Princess Aaramath, Shade, Sir Vrolok, , Dimencio, laura virginia, Grisel ZxL, lagenerala, Cute Krystal, ILZzE, linkzel s, evardo 15, Princess Emi Kitty, Zelinktotal99, Guest, gamer, Dea Creatrix, Arthuria Pendragon, Lobita Dark **y **jlea2001**, no me acuerdo bien a quien les respondí y a quien no XD se me hizo un verdadero enredo, espero que me disculpen aquellos a los que no les he respondido :S, revisaré y veré que onda, aun así muchísimas gracias por su apoyo :), son un amor ^^.

Se despide atte Zilia-k

**P.D: **El siguiente fic que actualizaré será el de **"Mi verdadera identidad"**, para los que lo leen no se traumen XD y los que no owo para que se pongan al día jajaja no era en serio XP, subiré pronto capi nuevo porque ese si que lo tengo casi listo XD.


	5. Zelda es MI prometida

Antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso x.x, me han pasado un montón de cosas desde que desaparecí de internet XD primero se me olvido el cumpleaños de mis hermanos XD!, así que ese finde casi no me pase por el compu :S y lo que resta de la semana xox estuve enferma! -_-U, luego viaje y en mi casa estaba malo el internet ¬¬*** XD y del celu no puedo actualizar :S en fin.

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier dedazo, error de redacción, falta de ortografía o cualquier cosa rara que se me haya pasado XD!, de verdad lo revise :'( aunque no lo crean, lo hice XD. Pero soy como estupid para esto XD y voy y siempre leo lo que creo que dice y no lo que realmente dice XP

No molesto más y los dejo con la historia :P

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

En el capítulo anterior…

Link clavó su mirada en su pareja, ella no hubiera dicho algo así, y menos refiriéndose a Linebeck y su raro bigote de mal gusto, además lo tenía hasta sucio, acababa de echarse a la boca un pastelillo y restos del postre se habían quedado pegados en aquellos pelos.

– ¿Zelda? ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

Pero la chica ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Seguía pegada, como totalmente embobada viendo a lo que ante sus ojos era la criatura más maravillosa que había pisado esta tierra.

– ¿Zelda, estás bien? –Le preguntó Ashei sujetando el hombro de la joven.

La princesa suspiró añorante, y luego agregó:

– Estoy enamorada del joven Linebeck.

WTF!

Todos se quedaron petrificados, y Link sintió como en ese preciso instante se le rompía el corazón en cientos de pedazos, aquello… aquello tenía que ser una broma… tenía que serlo.

En esos momentos la única que sonreía era Ruto, quien de una extraña manera había terminado consiguiendo su objetivo, ahora Link tendría que ser suyo, si Zelda ya no lo quería no tenía sentido que se siguiera desviviendo por ella.

– ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Zelda bruja loca? –Le gritó Ashei sin ningún tipo de reparo, levantándose de su asiento, amenazando a la princesa de los Zoras.

Sólo quedaban doce horas para que se llevara a cabo el matrimonio, Link tendría que reconquistar a su prometida o hacerla entrar en razón antes de que el tiempo se agotara… pero ¿Podría lograrlo a tiempo?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 4: Zelda es MI prometida .-.-.-. **

En el momento en que Ashei amenazaba a la joven Zora todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, la única responsable del extraño comportamiento que ahora Zelda presentaba.

– Sólo le abrí los ojos –respondió la princesa Zora cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose la desentendida del asunto– no hay forma de quitarle ese colgante, ahora no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Link se levantó de su asiento, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la joven y tomándola bruscamente del brazo la jaló hasta que salieron del salón. No buscaba salvarla de todas las miradas que ahora se dirigían hacia ella, más bien sólo quería tratar el "pequeño" mal entendido que habían tenido durante la tarde sin que los demás lo escucharan.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ruto? –La interrogó inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda– ¿qué es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto?

– Ella no es para ti Link –insistió la muchacha apoyando sus frías manos sobre el rostro del joven– sé que no es para ti.

– ¡Estas forzando sus sentimientos! –Alegó perdiendo la paciencia, desesperado por la situación tan delicada en la que ella lo había metido– ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?! –Apartó bruscamente las manos que la joven tenía sobre su rostro.

Ruto deseaba llorar, nunca había visto a Link tan furioso, el la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y rabia contenidas ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que era la única que realmente lo amaba?

– Ella ya no te ama.

– ¡Mañana vamos a casarnos!

– No podrás casarte con alguien que no va ha aceptarlo.

– ¿Cómo puedo revertir el hechizo? –Fue al grano, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso en esta conversación.

– Sólo debes quitarle el cristal –respondió bajando la mirada.

Sabía que la solución era simple, teóricamente hablando, pero el anciano le había mencionado que el poder del cristal tenía un extraño efecto en su portador y seguramente aquello tenía que ver con lo complicado que sería separar la joya de la muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando un gran estruendo dentro del comedor llamó la atención de Link y Ruto, había sonado como si una gran cantidad de loza se hubiera estrechado contra el piso.

Sin pensarlo abandonó a la princesa de los Zoras y volvió tras sus pasos para ingresar nuevamente al cuarto, observando el "pequeño" desastre que ahora había dentro.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! –Su mirada inconscientemente buscó a la joven rubia, quien evidentemente no se encontraba en ese momento en el comedor– ¿Dónde esta Zelda?

El Rey se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de ser levantado por Impa, Linebeck estaba horrorizado porque la taza de té que estaba en su puesto había ido a parar directo a su "fina" ropa, y Ashei intercambiaba una asustada mirada con su pelirrojo compañero. Todo lo que había estado en la mesa ahora se encontraba esparcido en el suelo.

– ¿Dónde esta Zelda? –Volvió a repetir, temiendo lo peor.

– Escapó, el Rey intentó quitarle el colgante y ella lo arrojó contra la mesa –Respondió la joven de cabello oscuro bajando su mirada apenada, no había podido contener la situación.

– Tiene una fuerza impresionante, al parecer el cristal no dejará que nos acerquemos tan fácil a ella.

Link volteó buscando a la Ruto que momentos antes había estado tras su espalda, aquel suceso ameritaba una explicación, pero la princesa de los Zoras había desaparecido.

– Mi pobre hija, mi pequeña niñita –lloriqueaba el hombre quien aún no conseguía levantarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Impa.

– Tiene que cooperar majestad –le decía al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia arriba– Zelda estará bien, es una muchacha fuerte.

– Tenemos que encontrarla –estaba preocupado, no por el tema del matrimonio, sino más bien por el bienestar de su prometida, que quien sabe en donde se encontraría en ese momento.

– Te ayudaré amigo –ahora Shad estaba a su lado y había apoyado una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero.

– Si vamos a hacer algo, empecemos a movilizarnos –esta había sido Ashei quien ya comenzaba a empujar a los dos jóvenes para que salieran del cuarto y empezaran de una vez por todas su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Link despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que ingresaron en el cuarto, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sólo tenía claro que por alguna extraña razón tenía un <strong>gran <strong>dolor de cabeza.

– Demonios –murmuró mientras una de sus manos recorría su frente hasta encontrarse con una especie de vendaje– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Lentamente su mente empezó a ordenar las vagas imágenes que se cruzaban por su cabeza…

– ¡Zelda! –Exclamó al recordar a su prometida y en el lio que ahora estaba metido.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la dulce voz de la muchacha, tarareando una bonita melodía, seguramente en ese momento se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto. Rápidamente se incorporó y vestido con lo que traía puesto, corrió hasta el ventanal para asomarse en el balcón. Efectivamente la princesa se encontraba en ese lugar, su mirada parecía perdida en el jardín, mantenía sus codos apoyados en la baranda y sus manos sujetaban su rostro.

– Zelda –la llamó temeroso de que la muchacha no quisiera responderle, en especial después de que la noche anterior le cerrara la puerta del cuarto en la cara, si… eso era lo último que recordaba.

– Se dice buenos días –le dijo dedicándole una amable sonrisa– cuando se saluda a una persona por la mañana se suele hacer de esa forma –aclaró aún en un tono tranquilo.

Ella parecía no recordar mucho de los sucesos que había ocurrido el día o más bien la noche anterior. Pero en su cuello aún permanecía el colgante que Ruto le había regalado.

– Ehh este –se sonrojó notoriamente, sintiéndose muy estúpido por su falta de educación– lo lamento mucho… ah y… buenos días.

La chica aún le sonreía, algo que indudablemente le agradaba. Quizás el efecto de aquel extraño cristal ya había quedado atrás.

Desde su punto de vista era un sueño volver a poder entablar una conversación "semi normal" con la muchacha. Ella mantenía la misma postura en que la había encontrado. Sus pensamientos pasaron rápidamente de todo lo ocurrido a la simple imagen de ella, la bonita doncella de cabellera larga y clara, la misma que ahora era iluminada por aquellos cálidos rayos del sol, dándole un aspecto casi angelical ante sus ojos.

Suspiró como un chiquillo enamorado.

– Hoy es un día hermoso –murmuró. Ya no lo estaba observando, parecía volver a adentrar sus pensamientos en algo mucho más interesante– ojala el joven Linebeck pudiera verlo conmigo.

El grandioso momento se fue derechito por la borda, aquello había sido como si su bello mundo de fantasía se rompiera de golpe, dejándolo caer a la cruda realidad, su prometida seguía enamorada de Linebeck.

Eso no podía ser cierto… ¡No podía! ¡Zelda no podía estar enamorada de ese patán! Debía buscar alguna forma de regresarla a la normalidad, **tenía **que quitarle como a de lugar ese dichoso colgante.

– Vi a Linebeck hace un momento –mintió, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –La chica había dejado la posición en la que se encontraba y ahora lo observaba con una gran sonrisa y una mirada ilusionada.

Le dolía tanto verla sonreír por otro, pero inconscientemente le había mentido para observarla, para volver a observar esa bonita sonrisa adornando su juvenil rostro.

– Si, estaba muy ocupado –quería cambiar de tema, le incomoda estar mintiéndole de esa manera– ¿podríamos platicar un momento?

– Ahora lo estamos haciendo, ¿no? –Agregó con total naturalidad.

Link sonrió, en realidad su pregunta había sido un tanto boba, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía bien como guiar la conversación.

– Yo… no recuerdas –¡Maldición! No sabía porque no podía hablarle con normalidad, era todo tan confuso, tan extraño.

Su mente vago rápidamente por todo lo ocurrido anoche, la habían estado buscando por largo rato, sólo para darse cuenta cerca de las una de la mañana que ella se encontraba en su cuarto desde que había desaparecido del comedor, en realidad ninguno de los tres atinó a buscar en el lugar más obvio primero… el cuarto de la chica.

Había sido mientras se paseaban como estúpidos por el jardín que Link había notado que había "luz" al interior de la habitación de su prometida y bueno, evidentemente subieron en patota hasta el cuarto de la princesa, y cuando ella les abrió la puerta intercambiaron sólo un par de palabras, ya que la joven con un simple "no tengo tiempo para juegos" había terminado la conversación con un simple portazo, uno del que Link no se había salvado.

Luego de eso no recordaba absolutamente nada…

– En verdad –bajo su mirada apenado, estaba muy nervioso y buscaba inútilmente alguna forma de recuperar aquello que habían forjado juntos durante años– ¿en verdad has olvidado lo que teníamos? ¿No recuerdas todos los momentos que pasamos? –Hablaba atropelladamente, esperando no agregar más tierra al tremendo hoyo en el que se estaba metiendo.

Esperó un instante la respuesta de la joven, una que nunca llego.

– ¿Ni siquiera vas a responderme? –Agregó un tanto dolido por el silencio que había mantenido hasta ese momento su prometida, pero al levantar su mirada notó que había estado hablando solo y que la muchacha ya ni siquiera se encontraba en el dichoso balcón.

Se golpeó su frente cubierta por el vendaje con la palma de su mano derecha, en ese preciso instante se sentía tan estúpido.

Fue entonces cuando alguien con aparente premura llamó a la puerta, acto seguido Link volvió a ingresar en el cuarto un tanto desanimado y dirigiéndose hasta la entrada abrió la puerta para que quien diantres lo molestaba en un momento tan trágico como este.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Zelda acaba de salir del cuarto, tenemos que seguirla! –No se molestó en saludar, no había tiempo para eso.

– ¿Ashei? –Todavía no conseguía salir de su propio emo interior cuando la chica venía y lo interrumpía de esa manera tan… inusual.

– ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? –Ahora era el joven pelirrojo quien interfería en la conversación, haciendo cuidadosamente a un lado a su compañera.

– ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes tan temprano fuera de mi cuarto? –Había algo que no estaba encajando correctamente en toda esta historia.

– Después del portazo que te dejo inconsciente, te trajimos hasta tu habitación y te curamos el chichón, luego nos turnamos para hacerle guardia a la puerta de la princesa, por si ella decidía escaparse durante la noche –explicó resumidamente los sucesos de los que Link evidentemente no se había enterado en su estado de inconciencia.

– Y hace unos momentos acabamos de ver como Zelda salió de su cuarto, ¡Tenemos que seguirla! –Insistió Ashei, quien no entendía que demonios estaban haciendo perdiendo el tiempo.

Sin más el intrépido equipo se dispuso a seguir a la joven princesa, que quien sabe que había visto como para salir tan temprano y apresuradamente.

– Tengo una idea –agregó Shad quien había estado meditando la situación durante la noche– interceptemos a Zelda, acorralémosla en un pasillo, de esa forma no podrá escapar y lograremos quitarle el colgante.

– ¡Es una gran idea! –el guerrero se había "armado hasta los dientes". Antes de salir del cuarto se había puesto todo su traje de batalla, e inclusive cargaba con su espada y su escudo. Todo había sido sugerencia de Ashei, quien insistió que necesitaban algo de ventaja.

– Muy bien ¿conoces un atajo en este corredor? –Evidentemente ella y su compañero no conocían tan bien el castillo como el joven rubio.

– Si, creo saber el lugar perfecto para interceptarla, ustedes procuren mantenerse tras ella –ya todo estaba dicho, ahora solo bastaba poner manos a la obra.

Link se separó del grupo, como estaba planeado, y corrió a través de los pasillos del castillo, era evidente que la joven se dirigía hacía el jardín y pretendía hacerlo no por el camino que habituaba usar. Dio dos vueltas a la derecha, una a la izquierda y nuevamente una a la derecha y detuvo su presurosa carrera, preguntándose si había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para conseguir llegar antes que la princesa hasta ese corredor.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando pudo divisarla, ella camina sin prisa alguna, sabiendo que por alguna extraña razón la estaban siguiendo, pero no se había molestado en voltearse y preguntarle a sus "poco disimulados acompañantes" porque diantres caminaban detrás de ella fingiendo no estar haciendo nada del otro mundo.

Shad silbaba estúpidamente mientras caminaba y Ashei observaba a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos, harto de su "poca" sutileza para seguir a una persona sin despertar sospechas, era evidente que el joven pelirrojo estaba nervioso.

– Zelda –murmuró Link, se le había formado un verdadero nudo en la garganta al verla caminar hacia donde él se encontraba.

La chica se detuvo a lo menos a un metro de distancia del lugar donde el guerrero se encontraba detenido, había algo **muy ** sospechoso en todo esto.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó sin más dirigiéndose al joven rubio que en esos momentos la observaba intensamente, parecía ahogado por querer decirle algo, pero por alguna "misteriosa" razón estaba más mudo que un caracol.

Bueno… en realidad no se si los caracoles emiten algún sonido, pero… da igual. El caso es que ahí estaban, ella y él, indagando con sus miradas los pensamientos del otro.

– Y… también me gustaría saber –detuvo el contacto visual que había mantenido con su prometido, para observar a la parejita que había estado todo ese tiempo tras sus pasos – ¿Por qué demonios me han estado siguiendo?

Chan chan… he ahí la pregunta del millón.

– Queremos algo que andas cargando desde ayer –fue Ashei la que respondió esa pregunta, porque su valiente compañero se había ocultado parcialmente tras la espalda de la chica al ver la mirada asesina que ahora les estaba dedicando la princesa.

– Ashei… se delicada… creo que Zelda no esta de buen humor –le murmuró esperando contener el mayor tiempo posible la situación.

– No tengo nada que os pertenezca –agregó la muchacha volviendo a observar al joven guerrero, notando que Link cargaba su espada e inclusive su escudo– el cristal y yo somos uno –volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono diferente, algo más insinuante, inclusive su mirada había perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba, sus ojos parecían tomar el color de aquella gema azul, un reflejo sin vitalidad.

– Demonios, esta actuando rara de nuevo –Ashei recordaba perfectamente ese tonito, la joya estaba haciendo lo suyo y si la cosa seguía así, esto se iba a tornar peligroso.

– Vengan por él, si es eso lo que desean –volvió a desafiarlos, sin moverse del lugar donde en ese momento se encontraba detenida.

– Bien Shad ve y usa tu excelente poder de persuasión con la princesa y convéncela de que nos de él colgante –indicaba al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su compañero para que fuera el primero en enfrentarse a Zelda.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo primero?!

– Oh vamos, es sólo una muchacha… ¿no te vas a acobardar por una chica como ella no?

– ¡Estas loca! ¿Viste lo que le hizo ayer a su padre?

Link observó a sus compañeros discutiendo, era evidente que la escena que se había perdido en el comedor había perturbado al pobre letrado. Suspiró un tanto cansado, y avanzó. Zelda era su prometida, la mujer con la que pretendía cansarse, no permitiría que el tonto jueguito de Ruto aplacara algo que le había costado tanto proponer.

– Zelda, por favor… no quiero hacerte daño –empezó, haciendo que la discusión de la pareja que se encontraba tras la muchacha se detuviera de golpe.

– Si claro, por eso vienes cargando tu espada y el escudo ¿no?

– ¡Claro que no! –Inmediatamente se quitó de encima ambos objetos, dejándolos caer.

La princesa esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa al verlo. Ninguno de los tres era un desafió para ella.

– Sólo… sólo quiero que me recuerdes, que recuerdes aquello que teníamos hasta ayer.

– No sé de que me hablas –fue cortante, lo sabía, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento.

– Zelda, yo… yo te…

– Ya me aburrí.

– ¿Qué? –Link casi no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

– Ustedes son muuuuy aburridos, así que –frotó las palmas de sus manos entre ellas y luego dio dos palmadas– hasta luego.

Enseguida dejo caer dos pequeñas esferas, las mismas que al hacer contacto con el suelo empezaron a liberar un espeso humo blanco que envolvió todo el corredor e imposibilito la vista del trio dinámico.

– ¡Es una trampa! –Gritó Ashei poniéndose alerta, buscando inútilmente con su mirada a Zelda o a alguno de sus compañeros entre la confusión que había generado el humo.

– Por favor Diosas –Shad mantenía sus palmas unidas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados– que no pase nada... que no pase nada– repetía una y otra vez temiendo lo peor, pero al volver a abrir sus párpados lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la princesa observándolo maliciosamente.

– Bú –susurró ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Shad tragó saliva y trató de huir del alcancé de la muchacha, pero… era demasiado tarde.

El grito y un fuerte golpe de algo estrellándose contra alguno otra cosa fue todo lo que Ashei y Link alcanzaron a oír antes de que el joven pelirrojo quedara fuera de combate.

– ¡Shad! ¡Responde! –gritó Link buscando inútilmente a su compañero en medio de la densa nube que aún imposibilitaba su visión.

– ¡No acabaras tan fácil conmigo! –escuchó como Ashei parecía amenazar a alguien.

Se movilizó rápidamente, siguiendo los fuertes sonidos de algo que parecía ser una verdadera guerra de leonas y luego otro grito dio paso nuevamente al silencio.

– Oh… cielos… Oh cielos –murmuraba una y otra vez el último combatiente en pie, esto no esta bien.

¡¿Dónde demonios había dejado su escudo y su espada?!

Se agachó y tanteando el suelo trató inútilmente de buscar aquello que había perdido, pero…

– ¿Buscabas esto?

Al levantar su mirada pudo ver con horror la silueta de su prometida sujetando sus armas.

– No, yo… yo sólo –sonrió un tanto nervioso, evidentemente esto no estaba bien– me gusta gatear por las mañanas –agregó tontamente.

Ella solamente sonrió y eso… eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

Minutos más tarde…

– ¡Link… Link!

Con un nuevo dolor de cabeza volvió a regresar a la realidad. Shad insistentemente movía su cuerpo intentando recuperar al último soldado perdido en el combate recién pasado.

– ¿Alguien anotó la matricula de la carreta que me atropello? –Preguntó tontamente apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su frente.

– No seas estúpido, acabamos de ser patéticamente vencidos por la princesa –Ashei apoyaba su espalda contra una de las paredes del corredor y mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– Y Link se acaba de ganar un nuevo chichón –aclaró el joven ayudando a su compañero a incorporarse.

– Bueno al menos eso es mejor que parecer un panda –comentó Ashei molestando a su compañero.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que panda?! ¡Sólo tengo un ojo morado! –Se defendió el aludido– además, tú no eres la excepción… la princesa también te dio una buena paliza.

– No me molestes Shad, porque no dudaré en emparejártelos.

– ¡Ey!, tranquilos chicos… enfoquémonos en el problema, respiremos profundo y –no continuó hablando, porque no había sido hasta entonces que había recordado un pequeño detalle– ¿Y donde esta Zelda ahora? –Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar al tiempo que volvía a recuperar sus armas, las mismas que la princesa había dejado tiradas en el suelo.

– No lo se, al igual que tu… acabamos de volver en si –respondió la única mujer del grupo.

– ¿Y… qué hacemos ahora? –He ahí el gran dilema del día.

– No lo se Shad, pero… creo que necesitamos un plan B.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Link, pongamos a trabajar nuestras neuronas y pensemos en algo más seguro que interceptar a la princesa de frente.

Se quedaron pensando laaargamente, hasta que a Link se le prendió la ampolleta.

* * *

><p>Y he aquí la fase uno del plan B.<p>

"Encontrar al objetivo y observarlo a prudente distancia"

Estaban siguiendo a la muchacha, debían asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez antes de que se les ocurriera como diantres quitarle el colgante de encima, algo que evidentemente les estaba costando trabajo, porque ella… tenía una defensa impenetrable.

– ¿Quién fue el de la genial idea de enseñarle artes marciales a la princesa? –Preguntó Shad con su gran moretón en el ojo.

– Impa lo hacia desde que era pequeña, la entreno para ser una Sheikah –respondió Link quien empezaba a asomarse por los matorrales.

Su prometida estaba tarareando una canción como una boba enamorada que veía todo color de rosa, le enfermaba verla así, bueno en realidad más que el hecho era pensar que estaba así por otro hombre.

Era evidente que esa "extraña" aura destructiva se había esfumado, por gracia del cielo o quien sabe por que.

– Miren esta cortando unas flores –comentó Ashei de pronto.

– ¿Qué pretenderá hacer con ellas? –Agregó Shad, notoriamente contrariado.

La chica terminó de cortar las flores y avanzó dando saltitos alegremente cargando el pequeño ramo, parecía estar "muy" feliz.

Sin pensarlo la siguieron, hasta el momento en que ella finalmente se encontró con "su príncipe azul", sacándose un moco de la nariz.

– Oh cielos, es asqueroso –comentó Ashei observando con desgana lo que hacía el sujeto momentos antes de que Zelda lo interrumpiera.

– ¡Joven Linebeck! –Exclamó mientras una aura rosa y un montón de brillitos aparecían a su alrededor.

– _Oh cielos, ahí viene la loca_ –pensó maldiciendo por debajo su mala suerte, y justo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el moco seco que le molestaba tanto– ¿Qué demonios quieres?

– Le traje este ramo de flores, las corte para usted.

– Ehh, gracias –agregó tomando el obsequio de mala gana– ¿Ahora me dejas seguir con lo que estaba?

– Es que yo… yo –la chica se sonrojó y empezó a balancearse nerviosa– ¿Me permitiría sentarme a su lado?

– Ya que –se encogió de hombros y le dio un espacio a la muchacha.

Desde lo lejos el trío dinámico observaba la escena.

– Creo que tengo una idea –comentó Ashei muy ensimismada.

– ¿A sí? –Agregó un extrañamente molesto Link– pues yo tengo una espada y estoy a punto de usarla para asesinar a ese desgraciado de Linebeck.

– Calma –trató de tranquilizarlo Shad al tiempo que lo sostenía para que no cometiera una locura.

– ¿Cómo que calma? ¡Linebeck me esta quitando a mi prometida!

– Él no lo hizo, fue tu fanática enfermiza la que hizo todo esto –le recordó Shad exculpando al sujeto.

– Podrían callarse el parcito y escuchar mi idea –Ashei estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

* * *

><p>Fase dos del plan B.<p>

"Atacar la debilidad del objetivo"

– Muy bien chicos, ¿esta claro lo que vamos a hacer?

– Sí mi general –respondieron al unísono.

Ahora si que todos parecían estar listos para la guerra, inclusive se habían pintado las caras con extrañas marcas y traían sobre sus cabezas unos "cascos camuflados", o más bien unos improvisados baldes con un macetero encima.

– Muy bien mis soldados, tenemos que acercarnos hasta nuestro objetivo sin que nos descubran, de esta misión depende el futuro del reino.

Los chicos asintieron y los tres se dispersaron, avanzando "sigilosamente" hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sentados Linebeck y la enamorada princesa.

El hombre observó extrañado como las "plantas" del jardín cambiaban de lugar de tanto en tanto, de hecho hasta se frotó los ojos creyendo que estaba alucinando.

– Oye… ¿Aquí es común que las plantas se muevan? –Le preguntó a su acompañante.

– Todo es posible con la fuerza de nuestro amor –le respondió juntando sus manos y sonriéndole encantadoramente.

El sujeto mostró sus dientes, no muy aseados al realizar una mueca de extrañeza ante la poco consistente respuesta de la princesa.

– Te estoy hablando en serio, las plantas se están acercando demasiado.

– Seguro quieren saber que es lo que estamos platicando.

– ¡¿Estas sorda o qué?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que las plantas de tu maldito jardín nos están acosando! –Linebeck se había levantado del asiento, esto evidentemente no era normal ante sus ojos.

– Ay, se ve tan apuesto cuando se enoja –Suspiró aun observando como estupidisada al sujeto.

– Entiendo que sea irresistible para las mujeres, pero… –arqueó su ceja y realizó una mueca algo extraña con la boca– tú estas loca –ahora la apuntaba con su dedo índice, con el mismo que luego iba a rascarse la cabeza– ¡Todos están dementes en este lugar!

– ¡¿A quién estás llamando demente?!

Se escuchó la conocida voz de Link, y un segundo después saltando de sus escondites hicieron acto de presencia el legendario guerrero de Hyrule y su compañero, encerrando a la pareja.

– ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es una emboscada, estamos perdidos! –Linebeck asustado se escondió detrás de la princesa, resguardando evidentemente su seguridad por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

– ¡Eres un cobarde Linebeck! –Le reclamó Link, quien para ese entonces ya había desenvainado su espada.

– ¡No le hagan daño! –Exclamó muy angustiada la princesa– No dejaré que le hagan daño al joven Linebeck.

Ahora la chica se interponía entre ellos y el sujeto.

– Zelda por lo que más quieras, reacciona –le suplicaba un desesperado Link, quien de verdad ya no sabía como demonios hacerla entrar en razón.

– Aww que encantadora –al sujeto "casi" se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, digo casi porque evidentemente aquello lo estaba fingiendo– bueno mientras ustedes arreglan la locura de la princesa… yo… me marcho.

– ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! –Gritó Link viendo como el navegante hacia alarde de su más grandiosa habilidad.

– ¡Soldado que corre sirve para otra guerra! –Le gritó en respuesta abandonando a la princesa en busca de un lugar seguro.

"Fase dos del plan B, completada. Ahora venía la fase tres"

Linebeck pensó por un momento que lo había conseguido, sólo bastaba dar la vuelta y ya no estaría en medio de esa "rara escena", pero justo cuando viró se cruzó con Ashei quien se interpuso en su camino, ella lo detuvo agarrándolo firmemente de su camiseta.

– ¿A donde crees que vas pequeño gusano? –Le dijo muy molesta– ¿No te das cuenta que por tu culpa Zelda esta en ese estado?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, esa loca de piel azul le hizo ese hechizo raro, no me metan en eso a mí!

– Bueno, pero ahora eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

– ¿Yo?

– Por supuesto, sólo tú te puedes acercar a ella y quitarle ese maldito colgante.

– ¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo?

– Conocerás a mi querida amiguita –le respondió mostrándole su mano empuñada– Oh… y esta enfadada, así que te recomiendo que hagas algo y sea ¡ahora!

Linebeck tragó saliva asustado, esa chica si que imponía autoridad.

¿Por qué demonios estaba rodeado de mujeres locas y agresivas? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquella tortura?

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban tratando de dilatar el casi inevitable segundo round, en verdad no querían llegar a ese punto.<p>

– Vamos Ashei… rápido –murmuraba Link sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar.

– Princesa… hemos venido en son de paz –declaró Shad esperanzado de no volver a recibir otra paliza de parte de la muchacha.

– ¡Ustedes acaban de arruinar mi cita!

– Zelda, sé que esto va a ser doloroso para ti, pero –dudo un segundo si seguir hablando, hasta que finalmente se convenció– ¡Linebeck esta casado!

– ¿Qué? –Casi no podía creer lo que Link le estaba diciendo– ¡Eso es mentira!

– No… es verdad… Linebeck ama a otra mujer, él no puede corresponderte.

Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Aquella verdad le había llegado como un gran balde de agua fría.

– No te sientas mal –se sentía tan culpable de haber generado ese dolor en la mujer que amaba, pero ella debía saberlo, debía conocer la verdad.

Y cuando la situación no podía verse peor, hicieron su aparición el aludido Linebeck y Ashei.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó la chica enseguida al ver como Zelda estaba ahogada en un mar de lágrimas.

– Link le dijo que Linebeck esta casado.

– Si… si… si el joven Linebeck… si… él… si él… no es mio… –murmuraba entre sollozos, hasta que súbitamente ella dejo de llorar– ¡No será de nadie!

De pronto un aura oscura rodeo a la despechada princesa, quien ahora le dedicaba una mirada asesina al que antes había sido su enamorado.

"Fase tres del plan B, fallida"

– Oh… oh… esto… no era parte del plan –murmuró sintiendo como el sujeto se escondía dar su espalda, en busca de ayuda.

– ¡No me pienso acercar a esa loca! –Agregó aterrado por la mirada que ahora la chica le dedicaba– ¡Ella quiere matarme!

– ¡Zelda detente! –Link se interpuso entre Zelda y sus objetivos.

La muchacha avanzó hasta donde Link se encontraba y con un poder que no le pertenecía lanzó lejos a su primer obstáculo, el joven salió disparado cayendo entre los matorrales, siendo empujado por una fuerza invisible, luego fue el turno de Ashei, quien tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Shad se abalanzó contra la chica, quien en esos momentos acercaba sus manos hasta el pobre de Linebeck a quien le temblaban las piernas de terror, trataba de salvarle la vida al sujeto, pero también fue expulsado por la princesa lejos del lugar.

Todo parecía perdido, Linebeck había caído sentado al suelo y se arrastraba hacia atrás tratando inútilmente de alejarse del lugar. Y entonces un misterioso papel paso como el rayo cortando el viendo como si fuera una navaja y se pegó a la espalda de la princesa, quien ahogando un grito cayó al suelo, el aura oscura se movió a su alrededor formando una figura maligna y poco después fue absorbida por el cristal.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Link quien para eso entonces ya se había incorporado no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

– Creo que necesitaban una mano –agregó la mujer albina bajando de un árbol cercano.

– ¡Impa! –En verdad no podía estar más feliz de verla allí en ese momento.

La Sheikah se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de la princesa y sin reparó le quitó el colgante que había traído tantos problemas, para luego retirar el papel con el hechizo que había neutralizado a Zelda. En seguida se alejó un poco y lanzó el objeto, seguido de una de sus armas favoritas un pequeño shuriken de cinco puntas, que dio de llenó en el centro de la joya que caía, haciéndose mil pedazos.

– Esa cosa ya no dará más problemas.

– ¡Usted es genial! –La alabó Shad, quien de verdad por un segundo pensó que todo estaba perdido.

– Impa… no sabes… no sabes como te lo agradezco –le dijo un muy endeudado muchacho, Impa lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Fue entonces cuando la chica comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, Linebeck quien era el que en ese momento estaba más cerca se inclinó un poco para observarla, no sin un dejo de desconfianza. Y fue justamente eso lo primero que vio la muchacha al girar su cuerpo y encontrarse con el rostro de ese extraño hombre mirándola.

– ¡Pervertido! –Gritó horrorizada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y le daba una buena bofetada al hombre sin reparo alguno.

– ¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo de esto?! –Se quejó él, ahora con una "bonita" mano muy marcada en su rostro.

Todos los demás soltaron a reír al ver la escena, y Zelda quien aún no entendía que demonios estaba pasando miró extrañada a su tutora y al trio de jóvenes vestidos con extrañas ropas y cargando unos baldes con maceteros en la cabeza.

– ¿Me he perdido de algo? –Preguntó enseguida.

Link se había acercado hasta donde ella se encontraba, y extendiéndole su mano la invitó a levantarse.

– Es una larga historia –le respondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Ella sujetó la mano de su prometido y se levantó.

– ¿Por qué traes un macetero sobre la cabeza? ¿Ya es noche de brujas?

Link volvió a sonreírle, y sin previó aviso la abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera de vuelta.

– Te extrañe demasiado –murmuró sintiendo como la momentánea sorpresa que había provocado en ella era remplazada por ese sentimiento que hace tiempo los había unido.

– Hey tranquilo, no recuerdo haberme ido a ninguna parte –le susurró devolviéndole el cariñoso abrazo que su pareja le dedicaba.

Ashei se había acercado hasta donde el joven pelirrojo se encontraba.

– Que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad –comentó Shad dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia.

– ¿Sabes? Te ves gracioso con ese ojo morado.

– Jaja, muy chistosa –agregó fingiendo reírse.

– ¡Hey tortolitos! Les recuerdo que hoy se casan, y aún hay muchos explicaciones y preparativos por terminar.

Había sido la mismísima Impa la que había roto el encantador "rencuentro" entre la joven pareja de enamorados.

Link y Zelda se separaron al instante, notoriamente sonrojados. Y luego de intercambiarse un par de miradas avanzaron junto al grupo guiado por Impa.

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿Me van a dejar aquí tirado después de haber sido abofeteado injustamente?

Pero… nadie le estaba prestando atención.

– Esta gente si que es mal agradecida –murmuró molesto, sintiendo que no estaba recibiendo la atención que evidentemente merecía después de arriesgar su vida con la princesa poseída.

* * *

><p>La tarde siguió sin contratiempos, y como era de esperarse Link y Zelda se vieron obligados a separarse porque cada uno tenía que alistarse para el evento más importante de sus vidas por separado.<p>

El tiempo avanzó implacablemente y luego de que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos, había llegado el momento tan esperado por muchos.

La impaciencia comenzó a apoderarse de nuestro joven guerrero, quien ya esperaba en el altar del templo del Tiempo, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la esperada ceremonia.

El templo era un lugar solemne, una construcción antiquísima edificada completamente de mármol, los finos detalles de los pilares grabados, las estrechas ventanas con llamativos vitrales y las lisas y relucientes paredes de color crema marfil, le daban a la estancia un aire misterioso, y en aquellas paredes ahora se reflejaban parcialmente las sombras de todos aquellos que serían los testigos de la próxima unión.

– Se esta haciendo tarde –comentó jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos, ansioso e impaciente.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto? Ya había pasado por lo menos media hora desde lo que se suponía debía haber sido el inicio de la ceremonia.

El chico vestía un traje blanco invierno como los que habitualmente solía vestir sólo que este estaba bordado con finas costuras de color oro, y sobre el una armadura gris que cubría parte de su pecho, pero tenía sobre ella grabada en oro la insignia de la familia real, la armadura también incluía hombreras con un pequeño grabado de la trifuerza, sus manos estaban enguantadas para la ocasión y cayendo desde su pelvis y amarrado al grueso cinturón que usaba caía una tela que terminaba en punta, en la misma donde estaban dibujados muchos símbolos también tejidos con un fino hilo dorado, ese día Link calzaba unas botas negras con detalles grises, de un color muy similar al de la armadura y en su espalda reposaba una gruesa espada enfundada.

– Tranquilo hijo, las novias siempre se hacen de esperar –fue el Rey quien esperaba en el altar junto a Link, quien trató de tranquilizar al inquieto muchacho.

– ¿Y si Ruto tenía planeada otra artimaña? –Preguntó levantándose de puntillas, observando fijamente la entrada del templo.

El Rey soltó a reír de muy buen ánimo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la espalda del joven con una de sus manos. Link que por un segundo perdió el equilibrio por la fuerza del golpe, pero se repuso rápidamente. Había mucha gente en el templo como para estar llamando excesivamente la atención con un numerito.

"¡Ahí viene la princesa!" Se escuchó de parte de la gente que estaba más cercana a la entrada del templo, pronto la estancia se lleno de murmullos, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la joven princesa.

Este evento era sumamente especial, ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que una legítima heredera al trono contraía nupcias, los antecesores de Nohansen habían sido todos hombres, por lo que la princesa era la primera muchacha nacida en este siglo y como las tradiciones lo dictaban, a toda primogénita de la familia Real debía nombrarse con el nombre de Zelda. Y no era la única tradición que aún se mantenía con el tiempo.

Impa fue la primera en ingresar al templo y extendiendo su mano para sujetar la de la princesa, la joven dio su primer paso al interior del templo y los presentes enmudecieron al instante.

Link observaba anonadado la imagen de su prometida, la misma que ahora le sonreía tímidamente desde la entrada del templo.

– ¿Ze… Zelda? –por alguna misteriosa razón no podía articular con claridad.

**Continuará…**

Muajajajaja XD ¿Quién dijo que este capítulo no podía dejarlo en suspenso? XDD, pues… vuelvo a hacer de las mías XD jajajajaja, la apariencia de Zelda la dejaré en el misterio hasta el siguiente capítulo :P, de hecho ya hice un dibujo para la portada del fic, pero como no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, lo subiré junto con el capítulo que viene :P

Se viene el casorio! :D al fin XDDD, creo que en el prologo o el primer capítulo mencionaba algo como que en el capítulo 3 iba a dar las razones de porque se llama así el fic, bueno :S XDD la verdad es que para variar saque mal los cálculos y falta un poquitín para eso XP, pero les aseguro que después del matrimonio se sabrá… de ahí a que el matrimonio dure 10 capítulos 9-9 jajjajaa XP nah eso sería imposible XP

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer el gran apoyo que me han brindado en esta loca historia, muchas gracias a **lagenerala, Princess Aaramath, Sir Vrolok, Anis, Zelinktotal99, shade7caos, Icarian Wings, , SailorBlouseBlackRose, Grisel ZxL, Magua, evardo15, Guest, Axel Chicahuala, linkzel s, Neko-Mtx, Larareshiram97, arcangel91 **y **ana**, en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar esta historia, les doy a todos un gran abrazo cibernético XD que seguro no lo sentirán mucho 9-9 pero al menos el intento cuenta ¿no? XDD

Se despide atte Zilia-K, hasta la próxima actualización :P

**Nota: **Ahora que actualice este fic, mis próximas actualizaciones irán en el siguiente orden, primero **"Mi verdadera identidad"** XD tengo que dar el nombre de los ganadores del concurso XP, y segundo **"El secreto de una rosa"**, que hace mil años que no lo actualizo XD, luego de eso volveré a actualizar este fic :P  
>:S pero mañana no podré subir nada porque tengo que llevar a uno de mis erizos al veterinario -.-, así que tendré que quedarme en otra parte, lejos de mi querido computador :'( XD al menos tengo internet en el celu XP<p> 


	6. El matromonio

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización de este fic :P, lamento haber dejado la intriga por tanto tiempo pero esto de ir turnando los fic XD me atrasa jajaja (igual si no lo hiciera así nunca actualizaría todos XD!)

¡Al fin se viene el casorio! :D y después ;) la noche de bodas 1313 XD!

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRYLE**

En el capítulo anterior…

"¡Ahí viene la princesa!" Se escuchó de parte de la gente que estaba más cercana a la entrada del templo, pronto la estancia se lleno de murmullos, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la joven princesa.

Este evento era sumamente especial, ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que una legítima heredera al trono contraía nupcias, los antecesores de Nohansen habían sido todos hombres, por lo que la princesa era la primera muchacha nacida en este siglo y como las tradiciones lo dictaban, a toda primogénita de la familia Real debía nombrarse con el nombre de Zelda. Y no era la única tradición que aún se mantenía con el tiempo.

Impa fue la primera en ingresar al templo y extendiendo su mano para sujetar la de la princesa, la joven dio su primer paso al interior del templo. Los presentes enmudecieron al instante.

Link observaba anonadado la imagen de su prometida, la misma que ahora le sonreía tímidamente desde la entrada del templo.

– ¿Ze… Zelda? –por alguna misteriosa razón no podía articular su nombre con claridad.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 5: El matrimonio .-.-.-.**

Su sorpresa era evidente, aquella doncella que ahora lo observaba tímidamente desde la entrada del templo no parecía ser Zelda.

De inmediato el público comenzó a murmullar, aquella imagen no era algo que se pudiera observar todos los días y era evidente que no sólo el prometido parecía sorprendido por el atuendo que en ese momento la princesa de Hyrule vestía.

– Lamentamos la tardanza –aclaró Impa desde la entrada del Templo, jalando suavemente a la muchacha animándola a comenzar a avanzar– Vamos querida, tú prometido te ha estado esperando.

La joven le sonrió a su tutora y luego comenzó a avanzar con paso lento y majestuoso, su cabello suelto caía tras su espalda y danzaba con gracia al avanzar, sobre su frente una delgada tiara con piedras en azul y rojo era un adorno sublime, pero suficiente, dos largos mechones caían por sobre sus punteajudas orejas atados con finas cintas del mismo color que sus brillantes y claros ojos, atadas al final con unos pequeños detalles. Su atuendo sencillo destaca todo el esplendor y belleza de la única heredera de Hyrule, un traje largo y blanco de una tela fina y delgada que caía con gracia hasta el suelo y se ajustaba a su delicada figura con cada movimiento, el único adorno que interrumpía el pulcro blanco era un detalle elegante y armonioso en su pecho, hecho del más fino oro y adornado en el centro con una gema de un azul profundo.

– Es… es… la Diosa –agregó una de las mujeres sentadas entre la gente.

Aquel atuendo recreaba la apariencia de Hylia, la Diosa que había sacrificado su inmortalidad por su amado pueblo, aquella leyenda formaba parte de las viejas historias de Hyrule, una que había ocurrido mucho después de que Nayru, Farore y Din le dieran vida a esta tierra.

Link parecía embobado observando a su bella prometida acercarse, los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por las alargadas ventanas y sus vitrales coloridos, dejando pasar ases de luces coloridas hacia el interior del Templo, la misma luz que ahora se reflejaba sobre la figura de la muchacha que se acercaba lentamente. En verdad parecía una Diosa, no era sólo el atuendo, sino aquella misteriosa energía que rodeaba a la muchacha, ella seguramente poseía en su interior aquel poder divino que se materializaba en las herederas de la familia Real, las leyendas debían ser ciertas, y Zelda no era más que el vivo reflejo de aquella heroína que tiempo atrás había sacrificado todo por salvar a su gente, su querido pueblo.

La princesa siguió avanzando, sabiéndose observada, pero nada de eso le preocupo hasta que casi llegando a la mitad del Templo diviso a su maestra de etiqueta, bueno… evidentemente no era muy difícil percatarse de su presencia, después de todo usaba casi toda una banca, con semejante trasero no era de esperarse menos ¿no?.

De inmediato sus músculos se tensaron, pudo sentir como esa "desagradable" mujer la observaba a través de todos esos pliegues grasientos que casi no le permitían tener los ojos abiertos.

Horror.

La princesa se detuvo en seco y se quedo allí como tabla, mientras su mente le decía una y otra vez… "camina derecho, no muevas los brazos, la cabeza en alto, mira hacia el frente, camina en línea recta…" y seguramente seguiría un laaaaaargo protocolo que sabía aquella estricta mujer había estado evaluando desde que había entrado al Templo.

¿Por qué demonios su padre la había invitado?

Bueno… pensándolo bien, tenía que invitarla ¿no?, digo… era su maestra de etiqueta, debía estar presente en un momento como ese…

Fue entonces cuando un extraño pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, rápidamente con la mirada la buscó entre la gente… debía estar allí, no sabía porque tenía el "ligero" presentimiento que en alguna parte de todo ese acumulo de gente debía estar una de las personas a las que más le había temido en su vida, después de Ganondorf, claro esta.

Impa se golpeo la frente al ver como su pupila se paraba en seco en medio camino al altar.

– _¿Qué demonios le pasa a Zelda, por qué no esta avanzando? _–Pensó dispuesta a empezar a moverse para alcanzar a la muchacha.

Pero Impa no fue la única que notó la rara actitud de Zelda, quien seguía parada al medio del Templo mirando a la multitud con cara de terror. Ashei, quien estaba sentada en la tercera fila se levantó repentinamente, pero Shad sujeto su mano antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

– Ella estará bien –le dijo bajito, jalándola suavemente para que volviera a sentarse– mira –agregó apuntando con su mano al joven novio, quien se había apartado de su puesto y ahora caminaba en busca su prometida.

Link había notado el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica, bueno tampoco había que ser genio para notarlo, seguramente todos en la estancia se están preguntando que era lo que le había sucedido a la princesa, pero a diferencia de todos ellos, él… como su prometido y aún más como su amigo sabía que era lo que había paralizado a la joven y rompiendo las reglas había decidido ir en su ayuda.

Todos observaron sorprendidos como aquel muchacho, la gran promesa de Hyrule acababa romper una de las reglas que regían estas ceremonias, pero ¿qué importaba aquello?, ¿no era romántico ver como el apuesto caballero iba en busca de la joven princesa?, bueno para algunos seguramente lo era, pero otros pensaban que era una completa aberración a las normas estipuladas por las leyes, pero ¿qué más daba?, el Rey, quien era la máxima autoridad y el que debía hacer valer las normas parecía estar disfrutando de aquella escena con creciente emoción.

Así que a las pailas las leyes y las reglas…

– Link se parece mucho al guerrero legendario del que hablan las leyendas –le comentó a su compañera– si Zelda es la encarnación de aquella Diosa, todo cobraría un profundo significado y aquella promesa que hizo Hylia en la antigüedad volvería a cumplirse una vez más.

– ¿De que promesa hablas? –Le preguntó extrañada, ella no estaba al tanto de la historia de la antigua tierra de Hyrule.

– Por el sacrificio que realizó ese valiente guerrero le otorgaría una nueva vida, prometió que su alma sería eterna y que en algún momento ellos volverían a encontrarse, ella abandonaría su inmortalidad para estar a su lado como una simple mortal.

– Valla… no tenía idea de aquello.

– Si, es por eso que las tradiciones dicen que toda dama que nazca en la familia real debe ser llamada Zelda, como la primera fundadora de este reino, deberá tener el mismo nombre de la encarnación de aquella Diosa legendaria.

– Quizás Link y Zelda ya se conocían desde mucho antes de nacer en esta época.

– Podría ser… pero es increíble que a pesar del tiempo ellos vuelvan a encontrarse ¿no?, Link y Zelda, los primeros gobernantes de este reino, ahora vuelven para reanudar sus votos y en un futuro volverán a reinar esta hermosa tierra.

– Si que has tenido tiempo para estudiar –en verdad admiraba eso de Shad, el que fuera tan culto y siempre estuviera interesado en aprender más– ¿Sabías eso desde que te prometieron con la princesa?

– Oh no, fue después de eso, la princesa me presto amablemente a petición mía unos antiguos libros donde relataban toda historia de Hyrule.

– Shad mira, ya la alcanzó –agregó la muchacha muy emocionada al ver que Link finalmente había llegado hasta el lugar donde la joven princesa se encontraba detenida.

El joven pelirrojo observó con una sonrisa aquella escena, las figuras de ambos eran iluminadas por aquellas bonitas luces de colores que atravesaban los vitrales, y allí estaban de nuevo… la princesa y su caballero, uno frente al otro.

Link extendió su mano hacia su prometida y ella ligeramente sonrojada apoyó la suya en la del joven, quien en ese momento le sonreía amablemente.

– No debiste –susurró muy apenada bajando su mirada.

– Tranquila –le dijo parándose al lado de la muchacha aun manteniendo el contacto entre sus manos– afrontaremos juntos el regaño –agregó más tranquilo de lo que él mismo hubiera creído, por un instante había olvidado que estaban siendo observados.

La princesa sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, lamentaba que por culpa de ella ahora serían ambos reprendidos, pero estaba feliz de que Link estuviera a su lado una vez más.

Ya más tranquila avanzó junto al muchacho, no había conseguido encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando entre la multitud, pero seguramente estaba allí, en alguna parte. Aunque por ahora prefería apartar esa idea de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que restaba de la ceremonia.

– Hubieras visto la cara que puso la gorda –le susurró junto a su oído.

Zelda dejo escapar una suave risita, la que disimulo apoyando el dorso de su mano sobre su boca. El guerrero se alegró de haber conseguido apartar de una u otra forma la tensión que por un segundo se apoderó del Templo cuando ella se había detenido.

– No digas tonterías, la maestra seguro ya esta preparando el castigo… para ambos.

– ¿Castigo?, va… nada puede ser peor que lo que soporta esa pobre banca sobre la que esta su trasero –agregó volteando momentáneamente su rostro para ver a la "inconfundible" mujer.

– Link –lo regañó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente con su codo el costado del muchacho.

Le gustaba estar a su lado, observar su sonrisa y sus bonitas facciones con cada expresión que realizaba. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de quererla en secreto finalmente había conseguido declararse y ahora estaban allí, a punto de consolidar esa relación y… subir a un nuevo nivel, como le había propuesto su suegro.

Suegro… que raro sonaba eso de pronto. Había convivido tanto tiempo en el castillo con Zelda y su padre que ahora se le hacía algo extraño llamarlo "suegro", en realidad el Rey era como su padre, el padre que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en su infancia.

– ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de bobo? –Le preguntó dejando a la vista la punta de su lengua, en un acto un tanto travieso.

– Eres muy bonita –le confeso repentinamente sorprendiendo a su compañera.

Zelda se sonrojó notoriamente, no esperaba un comentario como ese de parte de su novio. Y aún con su corazón latiendo con fuerza junto su cuerpo de él abrazando el brazo del muchacho.

Una sonrisa enternecida de parte de Link acompaño la acción de la Hylian, quien ahora ante sus ojos adquiría un nuevo encanto, aquella clara mirada reflejaba el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa le daban un aspecto aún más enternecedor.

Momentáneamente fijo su vista en lo que tenía al frente, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el Rey, esperándolos notoriamente ansioso. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir aquella sensación que había estado acompañando a su pareja desde hace bastante. El nerviosismo. ¿Era su idea o se habían demorado muuuucho en llegar al altar del Templo?

Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería que ella lo notara, no deseaba ponerla más nerviosa de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Finalmente se detuvieron.

El Rey recibió con un abrazo a su joven hija y su futuro yerno, la ceremonia estaría pronto a comentar. En esta oportunidad haría él de sacerdote, porque Renado estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos en Kakariko y como la boda se había planificado tan repentinamente no había podido acomodar sus responsabilidades. Pero le había asegurado al Rey que estaría en la celebración de la noche y daría sus bendiciones a la joven pareja.

– Muy bien pequeños –agregó cariñosamente tomando una de las manos de su hija y otra de Link– están a un paso de dar un gran paso en su relación –les guiñó y sonrió muy feliz, en verdad había estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.

Soltó las manos de los muchachos, se acomodó la túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo y dejaba notoriamente tirante su gran panza y luego comenzó a subir los peldaños que lo llevarían al altar. Sobre su pecho caía una tela ancha y roja con muchos símbolos rodeando los bordes en color oro y al centro se dibujaba orgullosamente el símbolo que representaba a la familia Real.

– Queridos, paraos frente a mí y entregaos sus ofrendas a las Diosas, las que hoy unirán sus vidas por un lazo que se mantendrá mucho más allá de la muerte –dijo elevando sus voz, haciendo que todos en el recinto se silenciaran.

Los chicos se observaron un tanto confundidos, habían hablado vagamente de como sería la ceremonia con Impa, pero ella nunca les había mencionado nada de las ofrendas.

– Tú espada noble caballero, la que representa el valor de tus grandes hazañas –agregó enseguida al notar la confusión en las miradas de los jóvenes.

Link enseguida reaccionó y con algo de torpeza desenvaino su espada e hincándose en el suelo la dejo cuidadosamente en uno de los anchos peldaños.

La muchacha reaccionó un segundo después y recordó el conjuró que Impa le había enseñado velozmente momentos antes de ingresar en el Templo. Rápidamente extendió sus brazos, las palmas de sus manos habían quedado mirando hacia el techo.

El novio observó como su pareja comenzaba a ser cubierta por una energía visible, su cuerpo se iluminó rodeado por aquella energía, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y de pronto las masas de aire comenzaron a movilizarse, girando alrededor de la princesa, el cabello suelto de la chica se agitó al igual que la ligera tela de su traje, ella acercó un poco más sus brazos hacia el "cielo" y de pronto ese torbellino que la rodeaba se concentró en sus palmas y un instante después se materializó en ellas un objeto tan reluciente como el oro.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos pudo ver el objeto que se había materializado en sus manos, el que ahora ella acercaba a su cuerpo con confort renovado.

Impa sonrió desde el lugar donde se encontraba, la princesa era una gran hechicera y a pesar de saltarse insistentemente las clases, tratar constantemente de escaparse del castillo, huir de sus deberes, entre muchas otras cosas, ella tenía un don, uno que seguramente había heredado de sus antepasados.

La lira que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos le traía muchos recuerdos, aquel instrumento la había acompañado por largo tiempo durante su existencia como Sheik.

– Dejaré en manos de las Diosas esta reliquia familiar –agregó inclinándose como Link lo había hecho y depositando la lira junto a la espada.

No sabía cual sería el objeto que traería hasta allí y en verdad se había llevado una sorpresa al volver a ver ese instrumento, su único compañero en aquellas oscuras noches donde reinaba el mal.

La Sheikah quien había avanzado bordeando el templo ahora estaba muy cerca del altar, se sentía orgullosa de su joven pupila, la muchacha había crecido tan rápido que no había caído en cuenta el momento en que había dejado de ser su pequeña niña. Ahora estaba a pasos de convertirse en toda una mujer.

– Con estas ofrendas, y las gemas que abren las puertas del tiempo traeremos de tiempo remotos la esencia de las Diosas, las que hoy serán testigos de su unión –explicó brevemente sin la intención de alargar demasiado la ceremonia, en realidad él quería llegar a la parte de la fiesta, en el castillo los esperaba todo un festín que de verdad no quería perderse.

Link le dedicó una extrañada mirada a su pareja, había notado que sobre el altar, además de las joyas que había recolectado en el pasado, había tres grandes cálices dorados.

– Poderosa Din, sabia Nayru y valiente Farore, solicitamos hoy su divina presencia, hoy el héroe del Tiempo y la princesa de Hyrule han decidido unir sus vidas.

El sol ya se había marchado, dejándole paso a la noche, y en medio de ese reinado crepuscular una gélida brisa ingreso al Templo del Tiempo, trayendo consigo algo más que simple viento, la larga serie de candelabros ubicados en cada pilar se encendieron sincrónicamente.

Los presentes sorprendidos observaron anonadados como ahora la misma brisa rodeaba a la joven pareja. Link inconscientemente se acercó a la princesa y tomándola de la cintura la junto a su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó en voz alta sin comprender que estaba pasando.

– Son ellas Link, son las Diosas creadoras de esta tierra –le respondió la muchacha sonriendo tan sorprendida como encantada.

Aquella divina presencia volvió a movilizarse, desapareciendo sobre el altar.

Un minuto de silencio acompañó aquella extraña sensación que quedo suspendida en el aire y un momento después de los tres cálices se elevaron tres llamas enormes, que poco a poco fueron reduciendo su tamaño.

– He aquí Nayru –agregó el Rey sujetando uno de los cálices que tenía sobre el una llama azul muy intensa– ten querida, sostén esta vida entre tus manos –se había acercado hasta su hija para entregarle el cáliz a ella– no debes dejar que este fuego se apague, este debe iluminar su camino hasta que finalice su unión –aclaró.

– Así lo haré padre –respondió la muchacha, sujetando cuidadosamente entre sus manos el fuego de Nayru.

Luego el hombre volvió tras sus pasos y tomó otro de los cálices para acercarse hasta el novio.

– He aquí Farore –repitió ahora haciendo alusión a otra de las Diosas– Link, mantén viva la llama del valor, tu coraje úsalo para proteger a aquellos que amas –sin pensarlo su vista se posó nuevamente en su hija– aquello que consideras justo. Debes sostener esta vida hasta que finalicé su unión –le entregó el cáliz con el místico fuego verde a su futuro heredero, y luego apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico– confío la felicidad de mi hija en tus manos –le susurró, aquello deseaba que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

Ashei sujetó la mano de su pareja, Shad al notarlo se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió su mirada del altar para verla a ella.

– Es muy romántico, ¿no lo crees? –Le dijo con una sonrisa enternecida, aquella ceremonia que estaban presenciando era muy diferente a otras a las que había asistido.

– Ellos hacen una bonita pareja –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y pensar que hace un año atrás él había estado interfiriendo en el verdadero destino de esa pareja, ¿quién diría que después de un año Link y Zelda se casarían?

Nohansen había vuelto a pararse tras el altar y elevando el cáliz con el intenso fuego rojo entre sus manos exclamó:

– ¡He aquí Din! ¡Diosa creadora de la tierra! –Bajo un poco el objeto entre sus manos para seguir hablando– Ante tus ojos te presento las ilusiones de esta pareja, como testigos tus hermanas…

– ¡Alto! –se escuchó desde la entrada la firme voz del hechicero.

Todos voltearon a observar a aquel que había interrumpido la ceremonia. En la entrada, detenido con un alto báculo en mano se encontraba un pálido sujeto.

– ¡No permitiré que esta unión se lleve acabo, la princesa vendrá conmigo! –agregó seguido de una carcajada desquiciada y maligna.

– ¿Es… es Vaati? –Casi no podía creer que el estuviera allí en ese momento, ¿No se había marchado con Elzo cuando ellos eran aún unos niños?*

– Oh cielos… ¿por qué hay tantos locos en este reino? –Murmuró Zelda sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos. ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Por qué demonios no podía esperar a que se casaran para hacer el "show"?, no… la cosa tenía que ser justo en medio de la ceremonia.

– ¡No permitiré que toques a Zelda! –Exclamó Link parándose delante de la muchacha, aun sosteniendo el cáliz con el fuego entre sus manos.

– ¡¿Tú y cuantos más?! –Exclamó el sujeto sonriendo complacientemente, apuntando al muchacho con su báculo.

– ¡Yo y el ejercito de Hyrule lo impediremos! –Impa se había adelantado hasta el lugar donde Link y Zelda se encontraban.

El ejército no estaba allí, pero pronto toda la fuerza armada de Hyrule estaría en el Templo, su aviso no tardaría en llegar hasta el general.

– Son unos… ¡Unos tontos! –Agregó con fuerza elevando su báculo, pronto pequeñas nubes de humo negro rodearon cada rincón del Templo y de cada sombra un guerrero con el rostro cubierto hizo su aparición– ¿De verdad creyeron que venía sólo?

Dio una pequeña palmada y todos los oscuros guerreros comenzaron a movilizarse, era como una tropa de ninjas siniestros, creados de sombras y energía maligna.

Impa desenvainó su arma y comenzó a luchar, no permitiría que nadie tocara a la princesa.

– Tenemos que hacer algo –agregó el chico golpeando a uno de los sujetos que se abalanzaba contra ellos.

El sujeto voló hasta el altar y arrasó con todo lo que estaba encima, inclusive con el fuego de Din.

– ¡Link el fuego! –Exclamó horrorizado el Rey quien no había alcanzado a salvar el cáliz.

El chico corrió y se lanzó con el otro cáliz en mano y consiguió atrapar el fuego antes de que este se estrellara con el suelo.

– ¡Las llamas no pueden apagarse! –Volvió a gritar el Rey corriendo a rescatar el fuego de Din– su unión no se completara si las llamas se apagan.

– Demonios ¿Y que vamos a hacer? –Link parecía consternado, lo que había comenzado como una tranquila ceremonia se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla.

Definitivamente eso **sólo** podía pasar en **su **matrimonio.

La gente horrorizada comenzó a gritar, todo era un verdadero caos, volaba de todo por los aires, zapatos, flores, espadas, shurikens, catanas, una que otra banca destrozada, algunos sombreros, entre otras cosas.

Pronto llego el ejercito de Hyryle, al que Impa les dio una única orden "proteger a los civiles". El Rey y Link estaban aún en el suelo y uno de los sujetos armados con una katana se acercaba directo a atacarlos.

– ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó el Rey haciéndose una "bolita" humana, no queriendo ver su próximo fin.

Link iba a levantarse para detener al sujeto, pero el Rey lo mantenía prisionero de una de sus piernas, impidiéndole el movimiento.

– ¡Majestad, necesito que me suelte! –Exclamó el chico tratando de zafarse del robusto soberano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… estaban perdidos.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al ver como el ninja daba un alto salto para abalanzarse contra ellos, pero aquel ataque nunca los alcanzó.

Sólo pudo escuchar el fuerte golpe de dos armas chocando, y al abrir sus ojos…

– ¡¿Zelda?! –La chica estaba de pie justo delante de ellos sosteniendo con una de sus manos el fuego de Nayru y con la otra la espada que Link había dejado con anterioridad en el piso del Templo.

Aquella espada firmemente sujeta se enfrentaba ahora a la katana del maligno ser.

– ¡No voy a ser viuda antes de casarme! –Exclamó furiosa, había perdido la paciencia. Definitivamente esto era parte de un complot en su contra, estaba segura de ello.

Con su pierna empujó al sujeto y con un conjuro consiguió hacerlo desaparecer.

– ¡Esa es mi hija bonita! –El hombre se abalanzó contra la muchacha para abrazarla.

– No hay tiempo para esto padre, debes casarnos ¡Ahora!, este fuego no resistirá mucho tiempo.

Link se levantó enseguida y golpeo a otro de los sujetos que se acercaban para atacarlos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo vamos a casarnos en medio de este caos?

– Si no lo hacemos el fuego se apagará y tendremos que esperar al menos un año –le respondió Zelda contratacando a otro molesto sujeto con la espada.

– ¿Un año? Demonios, ¿Quien diantres inventa las reglas de estas cosas?

– ¡Zelda tiene razón! –El Rey se sacudió la túnica y se preparó para continuar con la ceremonia– ¡Debemos casarlos, **ahora**!

– ¡Nosotros los cubriremos!

– ¿Ashei, Shad? –Sus jóvenes amigos aún estaban allí, era confortable saber que sus amigos no los habían abandonado.

Evidentemente no podía decir lo mismo de Linebeck, quien para ese entonces se había escondido bajo una de las bancas del Templo, esperando que nadie lo alcanzara allí.

– ¡Link, toma! –Ashei le lanzó una espada al joven, el arma con la que normalmente ella cargaba.

El guerrero atrapó el arma en el aire y le devolvió a la chica una agradecida sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué demonios trajiste tu espada al Templo? –Shad parecía ser el más sorprendido de que ella tuviera esa espada en "ese" preciso momento.

– Una mujer siempre es precavida –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo pretendes luchar si no tenemos armas? –Fue la siguiente acatada pregunta del pelirrojo.

– A mano limpia, claro esta.

– Oh demonios, vamos a morir –murmuraba una y otra vez viendo la cantidad de enemigos que los rodeaban.

Zelda hacia gala de sus habilidades y con una sola mano manipulaba la espada, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la dichosa copa dorada. Link se acercó hasta donde la doncella se encontraba y contraponiendo su espalda a la de ella la acompañó en la lucha.

– ¡Son demasiados! –Se quejó la princesa momentos antes de que otro sujeto se le viniera encima.

Su prometido se interpuso entre ese oscuro ser y la muchacha, contratacando con su espada, no permitiría que dañaran a la princesa.

– Gracias –murmuró dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a su compañero.

– Yo cubriré tu espalda –le dijo también peleando sólo con una mano, en ese preciso instante los cálices con fuego estaban siendo un verdadero problema.

– ¡Chicos… voy a continuar! –Exclamó el Rey dispuesto a seguir con lo que seguía de la ceremonia.

– ¡Adelante! –Exclamaron con seguridad los dos prometidos.

**Nadie, ni nada** impediría que ese día consolidaran su unión.

– ¡Por el poder que la Diosa Din me ha entregado, y teniendo como testigos a Farore y Nayru! –El Rey corría como loco con el cáliz elevado en sus manos, esquivando a todos los dementes que se le abalanzaban encima– ¡He de preguntarles… Princesa Zelda ¿está dispuesta a permanecer al lado Link, tanto en la felicidad y la adversidad?!

La chica lanzó su cáliz al aire y golpeó con su espada a tres sujetos que se le veían encima, los mismos que un instante después desaparecieron justo antes de que el objeto con llamas azules volviera a las manos de la princesa.

– ¡Por supuesto! –Respondió con fuerza intercambiando el lugar con su compañero.

– ¡Link, héroe del Tiempo… ¿está dispuesto a permanecer al lado de Zelda, tanto en la felicidad, como en la adversidad?!

El joven rubio esquivó a uno de los ninjas y cayó parado sobre el cuerpo de este, que enseguida se esfumó.

– ¡Así es señor! –Respondió al tiempo que golpeaba a otro sujeto– Ahora y para siempre.

Esto de casarse en verdad no era una tarea muy sencilla, pensaron los muchachos agotados por todo el ajetreado momento.

Link pudo percibir que algo se movilizaba justo detrás de él, Zelda también había detectado ese movimiento y presa de a confusión y el caos que reinaba en el lugar se giró con su espada alerta.

Sus espadas chocaron con fuerza y con sorpresa observaron que se estaban enfrentando a ellos mismos.

– ¡Con el poder que me dicta la Ley y el que me han otorgado las Diosas, los declaro marido y mujer! –Exclamó ya casi dando por finalizada la ajetreada ceremonia– Puedes besar a la novia, Link –declaró finalmente, con ese beso sellarían el pacto.

Link y Zelda se observaron mutuamente, sus espadas aún estaban entrecruzadas frente a ellos, y el caos ambiental seguía reinando en el Templo, pero para ellos todo ese desorden había desaparecido, ahora… eran solo ella y él.

Sin darse cuanta dejaron caer las copas con el fuego, las mismas que rodaron por el suelo estorbando a más de algún enemigo, los brazos que sostenían las espadas bajaron lentamente y aún con las espadas cruzadas delante de ellos sus rostros se fueron acercando, perdidos en la mirada de su pareja, pronto sus cálidas y agitadas respiraciones choraron y sus corazones dieron un pequeño brinco... estaban tan cerca.

Necesitaban del otro, habían esperado tanto por este momento y ahora que estaban allí nadie podría interrumpirlos.

Finalmente rompieron el contacto entre los filos de sus armas y en un impulsivo movimiento juntaron sus cuerpos y sus labios en un apasionado beso, Zelda paso sus brazos con espada incluida, por sobre los hombros del muchacho, jalándolo hacia ella y Link sujetó con firmeza la cintura de la princesa para estrechar aquel anhelado contacto.

La batalla campal siguió indiferente a su romántica unión. Sólo aquellos verdaderos interesados detuvieron sus acciones para detenerse a observar aquel esperado desenlace.

– ¡Vivan los novios! –Gritó Ashei quien en ese momento tenía a un sujeto agarrado de la tela de su pecho.

Y un instante después la oscura figura caía al suelo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que la joven guerrera le había dado.

– Que momento tan emotivo –Shad estaba casi que se le escapaban las lágrimas de tanta emoción.

– ¡Cuidado letrado, van a golpearte si te distraes! –Le advirtió su compañera quien aún seguía en el combate.

El Rey quien también había detenido su frenético escape para observar a su hija y su yerno, se emocionó momentáneamente de aquella intensidad con la que habían finalizado su unión.

– Bien… ahora ¡a la guerra! –Exclamó agitando el cáliz ya sin el fuego de Din, golpeando a cuando guerrero se le atravesara por delante.

– ¿El Rey también sabe pelear? –El gordo soberano había alcanzado a Shad y su pareja, y ahora éste observaba sorprendido como el hacía gala de sus más grandes habilidades de combate.

– ¿De donde crees que mi hija saco tanto talento? –Agregó Nohansen sonriendo divertido. El que estuviera medio pachoncito no significaba que no pudiera combatir.

Impa quien había sido una de las que también se había detenido a observar el "final de la ceremonia", se alegraba de ver nuevamente tan animado al Rey de Hyrule. Hace años que no lo veía luchar con esa energía.

– ¡Atrapen a Vaati! –Ordenó y enseguida una escolta de cinco guerreros se abalanzó contra el hechicero, pero este desapareció mucho antes de que pudiera ser capturado.

– ¡Nunca podrán alcanzarme! –Sólo su voz hizo eco en medio de las paredes, porque él ya no se encontraba en la estancia– ¡Volveré por la princesa de Hyrule, ya lo verán!

Y acompañando esas últimas palabras todo el oscuro ejército de Vaati desapareció.

La gente que había alcanzado a ocultarse bajo las bancas comenzó a salir lentamente de su lugar. Exceptuando a la gorda que le había quedado el traste atrapado en la banca.

De pronto una creciente ovación lleno Templo, Link y Zelda quienes seguían ajenos a todo los últimos sucesos se separaron lentamente e intercambiándose extrañadas miradas, voltearon a observar el desorden y la gente que exclamaba sus nombres.

Era evidente que "todos" los allí presentes había estado observando ese "apasionado" beso.

De inmediato las mejillas de los enamorados se tiñeron de rosa, era evidente que la vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de sus juveniles cuerpos.

– ¡Que vivan los novios! –Exclamó la multitud eufórica.

– ¡Vamos a celebrar! –Agregó el Rey dando paso a lo que tenía previamente preparado.

Definitivamente la celebración del "matrimonio" estaba muy lejos de terminar, pero luego de esta caótica experiencia ¿Qué más podría pasar?

**Continuará…**

:P Lo dejo hasta aquí porque si no el siguiente capítulo sería muy corto sólo con la "noche de bodas" XD así que incluiré la fiesta y la noche de bodas.

Cielos :S se me hizo tarde releyendo esto XD y eso que era corto jajajaja XP, bueno también empecé muy tarde :P… en fin… 9-9 una hora de retraso no es tanto jajajaja XD

* XD como se darán cuenta he mezclado varios juegos jajajaja XD agregando a Vaati uno un juego más a la lista XP, no quiere decir que crea que lo que paso en el MC fue después del ocarina, ni entre el ocarina, ni nada por el estilo XP era sólo para agregar a Vaati al fic :P (aunque para fines del fic, podría decirse que lo que paso con Vaati si podría haber pasado despues del ocarina, cuando ellos vuelven a ser niños y... todo compienza d enuevo :P)

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer al gran apoyo que me han dado para este fic, les doy un especial agradecimiento a **P.Y.Z.K, Sir Vrolok, laura, shade7caos, Cute Krystal, Princess Aaramath, Yuki-Chan28, Icarian Wings, Generala **(por que cambiaste el Nick name? XD!), **evardo15, Guest, Magua, Guest **2? :S, **Dimencio, Zelinktotal99, SailorBlouseBlackRose, ILZzE, linkzel s, larareshiram97, BRANDON369, shadowmant64, y Shimmy Tsu, **en verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :S, lamento no poder responder los reviews anónimos, pero quiero que sepan que en verdad les agradezco mucho sus comentarios ^^, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Sin más me despido…

P.D: Antes que se me olvide, lo próximo que subiré será un fic de los que debo (quedan sólo dos XD) y después volveré a actualizar MVI :P… eso XD

P.D2: Al fin ya esta la portada en el fic :') que cosas... que cosas T-T XD!, también subí el trabajo al DA ^^ por si quieren verlo más grande XD

P.D3: Esto no tiene nada que ver con Zelda XD ¿Quién tiene el pokemon black2? ando buscando un pokemon XD yo tengo el White 2 :S y quiero hacer un intercambio por un Vullaby :S lo tengo en el black (el juego anterior XD) pero la otra consola se la preste a alguien y por ahora solo tengo el 3ds XD y T-T quiero completar la pokedex XD


	7. La momia regresa

Lamento la mega hiper gigantesca tardanza XD, por eso hice un recordatorio un poco largo XD, como para introducir el contexto en donde me había quedado jajaja y no abrumar a nadie con tener que leer el capi anterior porque no se acuerda en que diantres había quedado XD.

El siguiente no tendrá una intro tan grande porque no tardaré tanto como en esta XP, tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba que había escrito jajaja XD

Sin más los dejo con la historia ^^U

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

En el capítulo anterior…

De un instante a otro la ceremonia quedó convertida en un verdadero caos, un invitado inesperado había interrumpido el tan "planificado" matrimonio y había traído junto con él a todos sus oscuros aliados.

Pero a pesar de la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el sagrado templo, **nada **impidió que la joven princesa y su apuesto compañero consolidaran su unión y en medio de todo ese desorden la ceremonia siguió un "extraño" y algo "atropellado" curso…

– ¡Con el poder que me dicta la Ley y el que me han otorgado las Diosas, los declaro marido y mujer! –Al fin lo había conseguido, su trabajo estaba casi terminado– Puedes besar a la novia, Link –declaró finalmente, con aquella última acción sellarían su unión.

Pronto todo desapareció, sus miradas se encontraron ajenas a aquello que los rodeaba, habían llegado tan lejos… y ahora… ahora eran sólo ella y él.

Los filos de sus armas se deslizaron lentamente a medida que se acercaban, hace tan sólo unos segundos en un inesperado movimiento habían chocado sus espadas y se habían detenido allí, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos en ese instante.

Las copas, el fuego, los enemigos, el Rey… ya nada de eso importaba. ¿A dónde demonios habían ido a parar los sagrados cálices que acaban de soltar sin darse cuenta?, ¡a quien le importaba!… en esos momentos sólo podían sentir sus cálidas y agitadas respiraciones entremezclándose.

Y entonces ocurrió, con un simple e impulsivo movimiento juntaron sus cuerpos y sus labios en un apasionado beso, uno de aquellos que pareciera agotar hasta la última gota de oxígeno circulante, aquello lo habían anhelado por tanto tiempo. Habían estado conteniendo este mutuo deseo.

Evidentemente la batalla no se detuvo para admirar aquella "romántica" escena, pero más de alguien atinó a gritar un "¡Vivan los novios!" a pesar de todo el desorden. Inclusive el Rey se unió a la "fiesta" y comenzó a golpear con el "sagrado cáliz de Din" a todo quien se le atravesara.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por capturar a Vaati, el misterioso hechicero desapareció, y junto con él todos los oscuros seres que lo acompañaban.

No fue hasta entonces cuando toda la atención de los presentes se centró en la joven pareja, aún muy inmersa en lo suyo… pronto una larga y fuerte ovación cargó el templo de energía, y Link junto a su ahora esposa aún ajenos a los últimos sucesos descubrieron avergonzados que habían terminado siendo el centro de atención de… ¡Miles de personas!

– ¡Que vivan los novios! –Exclamó la multitud eufórica.

– ¡Que comience la fiesta! –No faltaba más, el Rey estaba ansioso por mostrarle sus jóvenes tortolitos semejante festín que les había preparado.

Link y Zelda sonrieron aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y observaron como una gran cantidad de gente se les acercaba.

Estaba claro que la celebración estaba aún muy lejos de terminar, pero luego de esta "curiosa" ceremonia ¿Qué más podría pasar?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 6: La momia regresa .-.-.-.**

¿Quién dijo que casarse era una tarea fácil?

El que haya osado poner en su boca aquella frase seguramente se llevaría un buen castigo de parte de aquellos que ahora eran llamados "los recién casados", ¿Qué podía ser peor que haberse unido en matrimonio y no haber tenido siquiera un mísero instante a solas?

Efectivamente, por muy patético que sonara, Link y Zelda no habían vuelto a cruzarse desde que habían salido del templo, aquella verdadera horda de gente que los acosó al instante con felicitaciones, flores, abrazos y más, había conseguido separar a la joven pareja, quien con una angustiada mirada habían visto como el contacto entre sus manos se había quebrado de un instante a otro.

– Esto es terrible –murmuró apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba el codo de la misma mano que mantenía sombre su rostro.

– ¿Ha dicho algo princesa? –Le dijo una de las acomodadas señoras que la rodeaba, comentando entre ellas lo impresionante que había sido la ceremonia.

– No nada –sonrió tontamente haciendo una mueca muy fingida. En verdad estaba muy aburrida de esta monótona conversación.

Parte del caos que se armó en el templo había terminado por destrozar la carroza con la que ella había llegado, esa era la razón por la que Zelda y su ahora esposo habían sido arrastrados junto a toda la gente camino al castillo en donde el Rey había preparado un gran salón para el inigualable evento.

El lugar había quedado bonito, había que admitirlo.

El salón era el mismo que solía usarse en el baile de primavera, pero ahora todo estaba adornado con hermosas rosas de color blanco y ambarino. En cada vértice había armado un bonito arreglo del que salían lienzos de finas y delicadas telas marfil y oro. El piso pulcro reflejaba unas largas mesas vestidas con elegantes manteles también en blanco y sobre estos pequeños paños cuadrados ubicados uno al lado del otro quebrando aquel inmaculado tono con el matiz del oro. Sobre las mesas reposaba un verdadero festín y cada tanto un florero de cristal alto y largo, que dejaba a toda vista un bonito y armonioso arreglo con rosas blancas y una que otra amarilla, entre ellas pequeñas flocillas silvestres y sosteniendo todo el arreglo unas largas hojas verdes y brillantes de un palo de agua*.

Por un momento su mirada se había quedado perdida en esos bonitos arreglos florales ubicados sobre las mesas, observar las flores era diez mil veces más interesante que detenerse a escuchar la conversación que seguía manteniendo la gente que en esos momentos la rodeaba, que por cierto… no tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran.

– ¡Zelda! –La voz de la muchacha fue para ella como una verdadera bofetada que la trajo derechito a la realidad– No podíamos encontrarte, hay muchísima gente en este lugar.

– Ashei –estaba casi que se le caían las lágrimas de emoción, nunca creyó que escuchar una voz familiar le alegraría tanto.

– Ven –sujetó el brazo de la princesa sin prestar atención a la multitud que rodeaba a la muchacha– tu padre te busca, dice algo acerca de un baile.

– ¿Mi padre? –Avanzó siguiendo a la joven de cabellos azabaches, ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que hacía.

¡El baile! Acababa de recordarlo, era una más de esas bobas tradiciones que habían tenido que preparar para este momento.

– Si tu padre y una mujer enorme no muy feliz estaban desesperados buscándote.

– Oh cielos, en verdad lo olvide por completo –debía admitirlo ¿no?– ¿Y Link? ¿Dónde está él?

– No lo sé, Shad lo está buscando en este momento.

¡La gorda iba a matarla!, quizá no hoy… quizá no mañana, pero seguro aquella condena llegaría tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué no habían mandado a la ballena junto a la momia como un "pack" en aquel barco?

Suspiró y luego de un breve abrir y cerrar de parpados lo recordó.

¡La momia! No sabía porque demonios su cerebro estaba trabajando tan lento, pero con tantas cosas en la mente ¿a quién no se le olvidan pequeños "detallitos" insignificantes?

– Si… claro… "insignificantes" –repitió en voz alta aun siendo jalada por su amiga.

– ¿Dijiste algo Zel?

– Nada importante Ashei –y sonrió con muy poca convicción_– ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Estaba acabada, estaba recontra acabada. Si más no recordaba cuando ella entro al Templo la había buscado con la mirada, pero había tanta gente que en realidad en ese momento sólo pudo divisar a la gorda de su maestra de etiqueta, pero… estaba segura de haber visto esa invitación. No podía estar equivocada, su padre le había enviado una carta, o al menos había visto en el remitente el nombre de "Norma", en ese entonces nunca supo para que demonios era, pero ahora que unía las piezas en su cabeza todo tomaba sentido. Era esa la razón por la que su padre había estado como loco enviando correspondencia, él había planeado este dichoso matrimonio mucho antes de lo que ella y Link se habían enterado, sino ¿cómo explicaría la cantidad de gente que había?

Y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas… ¡Demonios! ¿Y si la momia estaba en esta dichosa fiesta en ese preciso instante?

Pero alguien tan peculiar como su maestra de historia se haría notar ¿o no?

Después de haberse quedado paralizada justo en medio del camino al altar por culpa de la presión que había sentido al sentir la mirada de su "queridísima" maestra de etiqueta, y luego de que Link llegara a su lado para alejar todos esos pensamientos, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que había estado buscando entre los presentes a la "innombrable".

Así la llamaban "cariñosamente" ella y su ahora esposo después de haberse deshecho de la mujer juntos esa tarde, ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido semejante desfachatez en ese instante?

Y eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto entre la gente la vio… su peor pesadilla echa realidad.

Ahí estaba la arrugada mujer, más seca que escupo de momia, ¿qué podía ser más seco que eso?

Pero indudablemente era ella, la visión fue breve, casi fantasmal a su parecer, pero aquel efímero instante había bastado para alterar toda prioridad en sus acciones.

– ¡Es ella! –Se detuvo en seco llevando sus dos manos a su boca, jalando de paso a su compañera.

Típico que cuando uno está invocando a alguien con la mente, este se aparece en los peores momentos.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Zelda? –Ahora sí que quería una explicación– ¿Quién es "ella"?

– Necesito encontrar a Link, esto es de vida o muerte ¿entiendes?

– Pero tu padre y esa mujer…

– ¡No me interesa! Necesito hablar con Link **ahora**.

Debía encontrar a su cómplice en aquel terrible delito que había cometido hace ya un año, su futuro estaba en juego, en especial considerando que aquella mujer podía acercarse a su padre y contarle todo lo ocurrido durante su "misteriosa desaparición".

– No entiendo que está pasando, pero por la cara que tienes ahora seguro no es nada bueno.

– Te lo explicaré, lo prometo… sólo necesito hablar con Link de un asunto de suma importancia, es algo "confidencial" –realizó las "comillas" con sus dedos, para darle más énfasis a lo de confidencial.

– Uy, ¿Con que confidencial, eh? –Ashei le sonreía con picardía.

– ¡No es lo que piensas! –Se había sonrojado notoriamente al notar aquella expresión en la cara de su amiga, era evidente lo que ella se estaba imaginado.

– Oh vamos Zelda, ya están casados –insistió la muchacha– no debería darte pena.

– ¡Mi niña querida! ¡Aquí estabas bonita! –Su padre había llegado en el momentos menos oportuno para interrumpir la conversación.

La princesa maldijo por lo bajo y levantó la mirada para enfrentar la de la gorda, quien evidentemente no estaba feliz.

– Ejem –la enorme mujer se aclaró la garganta alzando una ceja.

– Ah… claro –Zelda entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y sujetó rápidamente la falda de su vestido para realizar una pequeña reverencia frente a su padre y la maestra.

– Que niñita más mal educada –murmuró molesta la mujer– ¿Dónde quedo tu sonrisa jovencita?

– _Estúpida vieja amargada _–pensó tragándose aquello que le hubiera encantado decir, y al mismo tiempo esbozó una mueca mostrando los dientes, "intentando" parecer "feliz".

– No seas tan estricta Norma –agregó el Rey con una simpática y despreocupada sonrisa– es comprensible que mi pequeñita esté nerviosa después de haber sido sometida a tanto estrés, ¿No es verdad querida?

– ¿Eh? –Zelda ni siquiera estaba escuchando a su padre.

– ¿Lo ves Nohansen?, eso es lo que consigues por ser tan permisivo –esta era su oportunidad para dejar en claro al Rey que su hija estaba muy lejos de ser una "educada dama".

– Mi señor, disculpe que lo moleste –Impa acababa de intervenir en la conversación, dejando a la corpulenta maestra con la palabra en la boca– los músicos están listos, y el personal que se encargará de las luces también estaba ubicado.

– Eso es perfecto Impa, ya sabes que hacer –el hombre realizó un guiño a la Sheikah y ella asintiendo con la cabeza se acercó a Ashei y tomándola del brazo la invitó a seguirla.

– Venga conmigo, por favor.

La joven guerrera perpleja avanzó junto a la tutora de Zelda sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que la princesa observaba agónica el momento en que su única salvación se alejaba de ella, ahora estaba sola con el loco de su padre y "su querida maestra".

– _Esto es terrible…_

– ¡Majestad! –Ahora era Shad quien venía corriendo esquivando a la gente junto al buscado Hylian.

– ¡Perfecto! –Exclamó el soberano al ver llegar a los dos jovencitos– ahora podremos comenzar.

Cuando Shad había encontrado a Link había tenido que salvarlo de una horda de mujeres jóvenes que esperaban un autógrafo de parte del gran y único salvador de Hyrule, el ahora aún más renombrado al haberse convertido en la pareja oficial de la princesa, única heredera al trono.

Los dos habían tenido que huir hasta dejar atrás a las decepcionadas damas.

Y ahora ellos se acercaban a paso veloz hasta donde se encontraba el Rey y compañía.

Una extraña sensación había recorrido el cuerpo de Link al notar que entre el grupo estaba su ahora bien nombrada "esposa", era extraño estar casado… o eso era lo que creía. No lo había visto de este modo, pero de un instante a otro ahora ella se convertía en su mujer y él… él no sabía como debía actuar ahora frente a ella, en especial porque luego de haber consolidado el lazo no habían tenido la oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra.

Shad se paró justo a un lado de la gorda maestra y Link quedo a un lado del Rey y justo frente a él estaba Zelda, quien parecía mantener una expresión de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

¿Qué le sucedía?

De pronto todos esos raros pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente al ver aquella preocupada mirada y sin tomarle atención a los demás se acercó lentamente hasta su esposa.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó angustiado, acercando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la muchacha.

Zelda observó a su pareja y luego desvió la mirada, sintiendo aquella presión visual sobre ella, sabía que su padre, la gorda y Shad los estaban observando, no podía decirle a Link en este momento lo que había sucedido.

– Este… yo –¿Por qué la mirada de esa manera?, tenía que contarle lo de la momia, pero...

– Pareces preocupada.

– _Lo estoy _–pensó cayendo sin darse cuenta en el encanto de su mirada, nuevamente su corazón estaba bloqueado aquello que su cerebro había clasificado como una "prioridad" – ¿Te mencioné lo bien que te asienta ese atuendo? –Soltó de pronto cambiando absolutamente el tema.

Link quien no se había esperado esa respuesta se sonrojó notoriamente, y alejando su mano del rostro de la muchacha se rascó su cien en un acto de nerviosismo.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo –agregó la princesa sonriéndole a su compañero, estaba comenzando a compartir ese nerviosismo que se había apoderado de Link.

Era evidente que el tema de la momia había quedado en segundo plano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía Link que siempre conseguía alterarla de esta forma?

Sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante y por tan solo unos segundos el mundo desapareció para ellos, este era el primer encuentro que tenían después de haber unido sus vidas con un lazó invisible, pero increíblemente poderoso.

– Zelda yo –tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no podía más que actuar como un bobo enamorado y acercarse torpemente a la muchacha para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

– Link –murmuró sonriéndole dulcemente, en ese momento los bonitos y claros ojos de su pareja no reflejaban más que su rostro.

Shad enternecido por la escena se detuvo a observar en silencio aquel esperado reencuentro entre ese par de enamorados, que sin darse cuenta lo habían dejado a él, al Rey y a esa gorda mujer, muy lejos de su mundo.

– Nohansen –lo regañó la maestra molesta al notar que el hombre no había nada para separar a los tortolitos.

– Está bien Norma… está bien –la calmó el Rey, quien parecía conmovido por aquella bonita escena– ya está hecho… esta atmósfera es propicia para comenzar el baile –y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía. Y haciendo unas señas con sus manos, consiguió que la luz se fijara en la joven pareja.

Acto seguido, y habiendo llamado la atención de los presentes con ese simple hecho, estos hicieron espacio dejando la pista despejada.

El Rey y sus dos acompañantes retrocedieron y pronto una suave melodía comenzó a ser entonada, la gorda quien no estaba nada feliz sólo desvió su mirada molesta, siendo carcomida en su interior por ese detestable sentimiento de envidia, era evidente que ella no era feliz con la unión que Link había formado con la princesa.

Los chicos quienes hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la situación, pronto descubrieron horrorizados que estaban siendo nuevamente el centro de atención de todos los invitados.

– ¡Nos hemos reunido en este salón para celebrar la unión de esta joven pareja! –Declaró Nohansen en voz alta– el futuro Rey y Reina de Hyrule darán ahora comienzo al baile como lo dicta la tradición.

– Había olvidado que teníamos que comenzar el baile –susurró Link a su compañera comenzando a sentirse "ligeramente" presionado.

– Ni que lo digas –agregó la muchacha, habiéndose visto en la misma situación que el joven hace tan sólo unos minutos.

– ¡Que la música de comienzo! –Aclaró el soberano, dando una clara orden.

El volumen de la música se alzó por sobre el murmullo de la multitud, y con una preocupada mirada Zelda se alejó del chico para iniciar con aquello que en más de alguna oportunidad habían hecho juntos.

Link reaccionó al ver a su pareja frente a él realizando una sutil reverencia, la misma que él imitó interponiendo uno de sus brazos delante de su pecho y luego casi como por instinto extendió su mano invitando a la doncella a bailar.

Era algo protocolar, no muy ensayado, pero que en ese instante casi nacía naturalmente.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente, años atrás mucho antes de la ausencia de Impa por esa "interminable semana", había asistido a uno de los tantos bailes que se hacían en el castillo, en donde todo el mundo bailaba siguiendo una curiosa coreografía, el hombre invitaba a la dama con solemne postura y esta aceptaba seguirlo dando un pequeño paseo, las parejas todas alineadas seguían a la pareja principal. Recordaba aquello porque había sido su primer "baile oficial", y en aquella oportunidad se había atrevido a invitar a la princesa a acompañarlo en aquel baile, acto que la joven agradeció concediéndole una bonita sonrisa.

Zelda sujetó la mano de su esposo y manteniendo sus manos juntas y a la altura de sus hombros avanzaron lentamente.

– ¿Lo recuerdas?

– ¿Recordar qué? –Preguntó curiosa.

– Hace tres años, el baile al que asistimos juntos –agregó con una sonrisa, soltando la mano de la muchacha y colocándose nuevamente uno frente al otro– ¿lo recuerdas?

– Si… lo recuerdo –le dijo con una sonrisa, aquella vez ellos no habían sido la pareja que había iniciado la danza.

Ambos levantaron sus manos al son de la música y juntando sus palmas por sobre sus cabezas, y con aquel sutil roce dieron un par de vueltas, sus miradas nunca dejaron de estar en contacto a pesar de que sus manos volvieron a separarse. Con un paso hacia adelante se acercaron y con un paso hacia atrás volvieron a alejarse.

En ese momento se sentían siendo parte de un juego, uno del que ya habían sido participes, y entre cómplices miradas y coquetas sonrisas siguieron moviéndose.

Cada movimiento no les traía más que un bonito recuerdo y sus sonrisas no reflejaban más que ese ensoñador momento.

Pero pronto llego el instante en que las parejas debían modificarse, a su lado se habían unido al baile el Rey junto a Impa, quien había llegado hace sólo unos momentos. Ahora Nohansen bailaba con su hija e Impa lo hacía con Link.

La mujer también se había vestido para la ocasión, llevaba un atuendo diferente, algo mucho más femenino y atrevido, pero que no dejaba de ser su estilo, traía una falda larga con un largo escote en la pierna, pero aun así usaba botas largas y cargaba con más de algún arma, después de todo no dejaba de ser la guardiana de la princesa y debía estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse.

Algo alejado de la pista de baile estaba Shad, aún sólo, o al menos hasta ese momento lo estaba.

– Esto me trae tantos recuerdos –dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta observando el transcurso del baile.

– Creo que es el momento perfecto para dejar de recordar y vivir el presente –agregó Ashei quien se había acercado al letrado sin que éste se percatara.

Y al voltearse a ver a su compañera Shad se llevó una **gran** sorpresa, la joven también había cambiado su atuendo y ahora traía puesto un bonito vestido bien ajustado hasta la cintura con una especie de corsé y con una falta bastante amplia todo en color escarlata, se había soltado por completo el pelo y se había puesto algo de lápiz labial.

– ¿Ashei?

– ¿Qué pasa? –agregó algo incómoda al sentirse tan observada– ¿Tan mal me veo?

– No es eso –le dijo rápidamente tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no salir lastimado– en verdad... te ves –se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió la mirada antes de continuar– te ves... muy bien –admitió finalmente sonriéndole.

La joven guerrera sintió sus mejillas arder e incómoda y avergonzada como estaba clavó su vista en el suelo, dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa.

– La tutora de Zelda dijo que este atuendo era mucho más apropiado para un baile –murmuró aún sin levantar su mirada.

Le pareció divertido el hecho de que la chica se excusara para usar un vestido, sabía lo mucho que odiaba usarlos y en verdad se había llevado una sorpresa al verla vestida de esa manera.

–Bueno en ese caso –agregó ofreciéndole caballerosamente su mano a la joven– ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

Con un dejo de inseguridad y aún muy sonrojada, Ashei terminó aceptando la invitación del letrado y juntos se unieron al baile, en donde ya gran parte de los invitados que habían conseguido pareja se habían incorporado.

El baile siguió sin contratiempos, las parejas se cambiaban continuamente después de realizar algunos pasos, Link a pesar de que estaba con otras parejas no perdía de vista a su esposa, que destacaba entre la multitud por su vestimenta tan peculiar y justamente estaba en eso cuando escuchó que la pareja con la que ahora danzaba le hablaba.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos muchachito.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, aquella voz seca y dura le parecía **muy** familiar. Y aún con algo de receló dejo de buscar a la princesa entre la multitud y observó por primera vez a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

– Usted… usted es…

**Continuará…**

No avancé mucho… lo sé XD, pero en compensación subiré un nuevo capítulo de este fic antes de lo que se esperan muajajajajaja XD, y ya en el siguiente capítulo se viene más acción, más locuras y… una renovada maestra de historia, un demente Linebeck y el "especial" maestro de educación sexual XP.

Y luego de eso… ¡La noche de bodas! Ufff… aún falta un poco para eso XD, pero… ya viene… ya viene…

Había olvidado agregar algo que puse entre "*" XD, pero ahora lo pongo...

* Los palos de agua o troncos de Brasil son unas plantas, como una especie de palmeras, tienen un tronco largo y normalmente se usan como plantas ornamentales en las casas, pero de ser pequeñitas pueden crecer muchísimo, lo llamativo de estas plantas son sus hojas, largas y de un verde brillante, la mayoría tienen una franja verde oscura justo al centro de la hoja. Aclaro esto porque quizás XD no sepan que diantres es un palo de agua, pero si quieren más información owo pueden buscar el google ^^.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, entre otras… y quiero dar un saludo a **fer gp, Zelinktotal99, Cute Krystal, linkzel s, Yuki-Chan28, Generala, Ncy-Z, Teklay, P.Y.Z.K, Princess Aaramath, JohnUzumaki90, shade7caos, Magua, Shimmy Tsu, ILZzE, evardo15, Emilia L. Cortez, Richard Letters, BRANDON369, DHM, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, mininaxoxo, KewCat, BlackRose, Icarian Wings, Lektorr, AnaX19, .FE 3003, Anonymously, Zelliana, FerinBlier **y **GabbiVal04, **en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios ^^, (Si escribí mal un nombre me avisan XD a veces el corrector de Word los cambia y me da laaata XD revisarlos ahora :S)

Mi próxima actualización la publicaré en mi prolife XD, aún no me decido que actualizar jajaja XP (esto me pasa por tener tantos fics x-x, yo y mi mente dispersa XD)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. ¿Y qué harás esta noche?

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo la actualización que debía XP

Sé que dije que iba a hacer una intro más corta XD, pero si alguien normalmente se las salta les recomiendo leer esta, porque esta vez no redacte sólo algo similar a lo que había quedado en el capítulo anterior, sino que agregué algunos detalles que no puse en el capítulo que venía antes.

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

En el capítulo anterior…

El baile seguía un curso normal, ya gran parte de los invitados se habían unido y a pesar de que Link había estado cambiando constantemente de pareja, sólo se limitaba a decir un monótono "hola, es un gusto" y después seguía con lo que había estado haciendo… buscar con su mirada a su esposa, la misma que destacaba entre la multitud al vestir totalmente de blanco.

De hecho en el último cambio que había hecho ni siquiera se había molestado en observar a la persona con la que estaba bailando, ¿el motivo?, Zelda había terminado bailando junto a un joven alto, elegante y muy bien parecido. El sujeto se había acercado más de la cuenta a la muchacha y le sonreía con una amplia y larga fila de piezas blancas bien alineadas. Definitivamente todo un casanova.

– _Que se cree ese tipo_ –pensó muy molesto al notar como la muchacha incómoda empujaba disimuladamente al enorme sujeto para que este tomara algo de distancia.

Evidentemente los celos estaban haciendo su trabajo, y si es que Link no se estaba imaginando cosas y ese tipo osaba con sobrepasarse con su mujer, se las vería con él.

¿Su mujer? En verdad aquello sonaba bastante posesivo si se ponía a analizarlo fríamente, pero… igualmente comenzaba a agradarle sentirla de esa manera, saber que ahora ella era algo más que su amiga de la infancia o su prometida.

Y estaba tan inmerso en aquello que no pudo más que llevarse una sorpresa cuando la pareja con la que había comenzado a bailar hace tan sólo unos segundos le dirigía la palabra.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos muchachito.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, esa voz seca y dura se le hacía **muy **familiar. Y aún con algo de recelo dejó de observar lo que pasaba con Zelda y el tipo grandote ese, para dirigir su mirada hasta la mujer que ahora tenía en frente.

– Usted… usted es…

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 7: ¿Y qué harás esta noche? .-.-.-.**

Casi no podía respirar, ver aquel duro semblante observándolo fijamente había sido más de lo que se veía en capacidad de enfrentar.

¡¿Cómo demonios había vuelto?!

– Por su cara, veo que no me esperaba.

¡Obvio que no la esperaba! ¿Estaba enferma o qué? ¿Cómo iba a esperar a que se apareciera en su matrimonio después de que él y Zelda la mandaran por correspondencia?

– Usted...

No podía hablar, todos a su alrededor seguían en su mundo, hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de la conmoción en la que en esos momentos se encontraba el joven heredero al trono de Hyrule.

Retrocedió, chocando con una de las parejas. Y ahí quedo la grande, la chica perdió el equilibro y golpeó a otra joven que estaba a su lado, esta a su vez cayó sobre su pareja quien al no esperarse algo como esto se fue de espaldas al suelo chocando a su paso con otra pareja y así pronto más de la mitad de las parejas que estaban bailando terminaron o en el suelo o discutiendo con quien tenían más cerca.

– No puedo creerlo –Zelda también había sido empujada por una de las parejas, había mucha gente bailando así que estaban todos muy pegados, y al perder el equilibrio había golpeado al enorme tipo con el que estaba bailando, ambos habían caído al suelo, pero la chica ajena al pobre sujeto que ahora estaba bajo ella se levantó pisándolo y se quedó allí, sobre él ya que le daba un poco de altura para observar aquella imagen que casi le pareció sacada de una película de terror– es... es... mi maestra de historia.

Era como para no creérselo, ahí estaba Link justo frente a la momificada mujer. Y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta pudo ver como su querido padre se acercaba hasta la escena donde todo el desastre en el que se había convertido el baile había comenzado.

Tenía que hacer algo... tenía que impedir que el Rey alcanzara a la momia.

Y pisando a todo el que se le atravesara, comenzó a avanzar.

– ¡Link! ¡Mi padre se acerca! –Le gritó desesperada al ver que sus infructuosos intentos por moverse en medio del caos que se había generado de un momento a otro eran totalmente inútil.

Al escucharla, supo que necesitaba un plan, no podía quedarse allí paralizado mirando a la mujer más arrugada en la historia de Hyrule.

– Venga conmigo –agregó casi por inercia y sujetando uno de sus huesudos brazos la jaló con fuerza.

– ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! –Alegó muy molesta la mujer sin la posibilidad de oponer resistencia. El joven tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella.

– No sea mal agradecida, le estoy ayudando a salir de este desorden para que no salga lastimada –le mintió al tiempo que apartaba a dos parejas que discutían acerca de quien había sido el que había golpeado a quien primero.

– ¡No quiero ir a ninguna parte! –Volvió a quejarse furiosa.

– Y no irá a ninguna parte, Nora.

Link se detuvo en seco, justo delante de él estaba Impa. A lo lejos Zelda había dejado de observar la escena, cubriendo con sus dos manos sus ojos. Iban a matarlos, Impa la iba a castigar de por vida.

– Impa –Link sonrió nervioso, estaba atrapado y condenado– Sólo estaba dando un paseo por aquí con la maestra de Zelda.

– ¡Pero que gustazo, Nora... querida! –Agregó el Rey jubiloso al darles finalmente alcancé al escurridizo chico y la maestra.

– Para mí no es un gusto, Daphnes.

El soberano sonrió nervioso, era evidente que la mujer aún mantenía su mal carácter.

– Tan adorable como siempre –comentó tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

Fue entonces cuando Zelda logró llegar hasta donde todos se encontraban reunidos, había planeado un ingenioso plan que sin lugar a dudas daría buenos resultados.

– ¡Perdónenos maestra! –Exclamó arrodillándose frente a la mujer– usted sabe que la admiró y reconozco que he sido una mala alumna, pero... no condene a su pupila que en ese entonces no sabía lo que hacía –se había aferrado a la tela del vestido de la mujer y la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos e inclusive se había esforzado por aparentar el haber estado llorando, realmente arrepentida– le prometo que seré una buena alumna, que llegaré a tiempo a sus clases y me esforzaré por escribir los mejores ensayos que ha leído en su vida.

Impa sonrió divertida, en verdad Zelda se estaba esforzando.

– Jovencita –la dura voz de la mujer la hizo callar.

– ¿Dígame maestra?

– ¿Podrías tener la amabilidad de soltar la falta de mi vestido? –Le dijo levantando una ceja manteniendo ese impenetrable y serio semblante en su rostro– la está arrugando.

Zelda sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, como odiaba a esa detestable mujer. Se esforzaba por ser amable y verse arrepentida, pero ella... ¡arg! De verdad no se arrepentía de haberla enviado por correspondencia hace un año atrás. Link al notar que su pareja apretaba con más fuerza la tela del vestido de la escuálida mujer se arrodilló junto a ella y con cuidado apartó la temblorosa mano de la princesa del vestido.

– Tranquila –le susurró sabiendo que ella estaba realmente molesta– recuerda que es sólo una ancianita.

¿Ancianita? ¿De verdad Link la había llamado "ancianita"?

¡Ancianita mis nalgas! A esa vieja amargada seguro se le había secado el corazón hace años.

– Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí y mientras esperamos que todos los invitados vuelvan a componerse –el Rey parecía estar ansioso por soltar su nueva y gran noticia– Les debo confesar que me di el trabajo de buscar a Nora por todo Hyrule –y luego dedicándole una mirada a la mujer agregó– aunque nunca me espere que llegaras tan pronto.

– Dejémonos de rodeo –la mujer parecía no estar dispuesta a alargar esa conversación– desde hoy me encargaré de educar al futuro Rey de Hyrule.

Un minuto de silencio.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Link casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Es en serio padre?

– Por supuesto que sí, querida –y sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y no se habló más.

* * *

><p>Todo este escándalo por… ¿por nada?<p>

Se sacó la armadura que cubría su pecho y sus hombros, dejándolas tiradas a un lado. Al menos sin ese peso se sentía medianamente mejor.

Esto debía ser una broma, en serio… ¿cómo podía ser posible que el padre de Zelda volviera a contratar a la mujer más fea y arrugada de todo Hyrule para que él estudiara?

¿Qué le vio cara de súper mega genio sabiondo? ¡Oh cielos!, ese papel le venía muy bien a Shad no a él, digo… sabía leer, obviamente. Pero... pero de eso a... a... ¿estudiar? Desde que era niño no recordaba haberse sentado a estudiar nunca en su vida, de hecho… la única vez que había hecho un singular intento de hacerlo fue ese día que habían mandado a la momia por correspondencia.

Que día aquel… en verdad había sido toda una locura…

_Después de haber pasado las mil y una peripecias tratando de atrapar a Zelda para que asistiera a su dichosa clase de historia, finalmente se acercaban a la biblioteca, donde se suponía era la clase, pero Zelda insistía en negarse a ir y como si eso no fuera poco iban __**retrasados**__, "muy" retrasados. ¿Por qué Impa lo había tenido que dejar a cargo de la muchacha? ¡Aquello era demasiada responsabilidad! _

_Además, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser ver a la pobre muchachita sufriendo por tener que enfrentar a la que ella denominaba "una mujer terrible", pero si no llegaban a esa clase Impa se encargaría de acabar con su vida._

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

– _¡Tengo una idea! –Le había dicho la princesa tomándolo de su brazo– ¿Qué te parece si vamos y disfrutamos nuestros últimos segundos de vida juntos? –Y le sonrió ampliamente._

– _No volveré a caer en tus juegos –le aclaró mirándola de reojo, ya lo había engañado más de una vez y no volvería a caer ante esa… esa sonrisita manipuladora– entraremos y punto._

_Se acercó decidido a la puerta y sujetó la manilla para comenzar a girarla._

– _¡Por favor! –Le rogó ahora la muchacha abrazándolo con fuerza, juntando su cuerpo al del chico, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas para ese entonces– ¡Te aseguro que no quieres conocer a "esa" mujer furiosa! _

_Link sintió como su corazón se aceleraba notablemente, sentir el cálido cuerpo de la joven pegado a su espalda, estrechándolo con fuerza… aquello… aquello era algo que en verdad no se había esperado._

_Su cuerpo se había tensado y su respiración comenzaba a denotar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de él…_

_Definitivamente no se había esperado aquello, ni mucho menos se esperó lo que paso un segundo después…_

– _Por favor, dime que si –agregó la chica liberándolo del abrazo, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre la puerta y él– por favor –volvió a suplicarle juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y clavando su vidriosa mirada sobre el guerrero._

_Sus bonitos y claros ojos se veían más cristalinos que de costumbre a causa de las lágrimas, y aquella expresión que sumaba sus finas cejas ligeramente arqueadas y sus labios dibujando un puchero formaban en conjunto una expresión que no podía pasar por alto._

_¡¿Cómo demonios se iba a negar a su petición si lo miraba con esa carita?! ¡Maldición!_

– _Por favor –agregó con voz suplicante y quebrada, acercándose otro poco. Sabía que lo tenía… sólo un poco más._

– _Me rindo –dijo finalmente desviando su mirada al suelo, sabiendo que había sido derrotado por la princesa y su conmovedora actuación– tú ganas –estaba sonrojado y resignado, no tenía poder sobre ella, eso estaba muy claro._

– _¡Gracias! –Exclamó la jovencita abalanzándose contra Link para abrazarlo._

_Pero este repentino movimiento había conseguido que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera derechito al suelo junto a la princesa que ya le tenía los brazos puestos alrededor del cuello._

– _**¡Princesa! **__–Era evidente que la anciana que acaba de aparecer en escena estaba furiosa por tan indecorosa escenita._

_Él sólo había alcanzado a verla de reojo, con el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza no podía recordar más que aquello…_

– Y ahí comenzó todo –murmuró para sí apoyando sus codos en la baranda ancha del balcón, observando al horizonte... Desde allí tenía una bonita vista de la ciudadela.

Al menos aquí afuera hay algo de tranquilidad para poder pensar…

– ¿Qué pasa hermano, por qué tan pensativo? –Agregó una "conocida" voz tras su espalda.

Corrijo… había algo de tranquilidad…

– Linebeck –no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien se trataba.

– ¿Parece que no me esperabas? –Le dijo desinteresadamente, haciéndose de un espacio justo al lado del chico, apoyando su espalda y uno de sus codos sobre la baranda del balcón con una copa en la otra mano– Además, tienes una cara terrible.

– ¿Tan mal estoy? –Agregó sonriendo resignadamente, volteando su rostro para observar por primera vez al sujeto.

– ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o prefieres que sigamos siendo amigos? –Le preguntó con esa extraña sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Era una mueca muy peculiar que sólo dejaba ver parte de sus dientes.

– ¡Esto es terrible! –Soltó de repente, ya había guardado demasiado tiempo su frustración como para seguir fingiendo que era un "feliz" recién casado– Eh estado toda la noche tratando de hablar con Zelda, luego cuando al fin consigo estar con ella viene el dichoso baile y todo hubiera estado perfecto si en medio no me hubiera tropezado con la ex maestra de Zelda que ahora será "mi" maestra, ¿Sabes lo terrible que es pensar tener clases con una mujer que mandaste por correspondencia?

Linebeck soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de responder.

– Ni que lo digas muchacho, yo te advertí que casarse era un mal negocio –al parecer al sujeto no le había hecho eco lo último que Link le había confesado.

– ¿Entiendes la magnitud de lo que acabo de decirte? –Insistió Link quien empezaba a tener un leve tic en el ojo al notar que el "marinero" seguía sonriendo como si nada.

– ¡Pues claro! –Se alejó de la baranda para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros del joven– te contaré un secreto, uno que seguro va animarte muchachito.

– ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? –Cuando Linebeck se le acercaba para decirle "secretos" de verdad sentía que nada bueno podía ser, viniendo de él… ¿con qué estupidez iba a salirle ahora?

– Shhhh –lo silenció, dejando caer un poco del líquido que tenía en la copa, estaba algo borracho y no media bien sus movimientos– tengo pensado arriesgarme y tocar ese bonito trasero que tiene tu esposa.

Aquello le cayó como una enorme piedra en la cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves maldito enfermo pervertido?! –Link ya se había dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Linebeck se había adelantado a sus movimientos y con algo de torpeza lo había esquivado.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! –Exclamó elevando sus manos para aplaudir, no sin antes haber bebido todo el contenido que le quedaba a la copa.

– ¿Eh? –No alcanzaba a pillarlo, ¿Por qué diantes ahora le aplaudía?

– Tienes todo lo que hace falta, con esa misma seguridad tienes que ir y darle de frente a la princesita, que anda que si esta buena… digo… si no fuera tu mujer… uff

– Linebeck –su puño se había cerrado nuevamente, y sus dientes los mantenía fuertemente apretados.

– ¿Alguna vez la has visto desnuda? –Ahora lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, sonriéndole con un aire pervertido.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Link se sonrojó notoriamente.

– ¡Oh, vamos Link! ¿No me vas a decir que nunca has…?

– ¡Para! –Lo interrumpió totalmente sofocado, ¡Claro que había visto a la chica desnuda o casi desnuda!, no intencionalmente claro está, pero… ¡Arg! ¡Al diablo!

Y entonces alguien ingreso al balcón.

– ¿Link? –Para desgracia del chico la joven princesa había hecho acto de presencia en el momento menos oportuno.

– ¿Zelda? –Desvió su mirada con su rostro totalmente rojo.

Ella acaba de aparecer y él lo único que hacía era verla e imaginársela... ¿sin ropa? ¡¿En qué clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?!

– ¡Pero que sorpresa! –Exclamó el ladronzuelo acercándose a la muchacha– justamente estábamos hablando de usted, mi honorable dama.

¡Maldito Linebeck! ¡¿No podía simplemente coserse la boca y guardar silencio?!

– **¡Basta!** –Link acababa de perder la paciencia, algo verdaderamente raro, pero con un amigo como éste, para que iba a querer enemigos, ¿cómo no iba a sacarlo de sus casillas?

Linebeck volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada y sin intenciones de cubrir al chico volvió a dirigirse a la princesa.

– Seguro tu esposo no se atreve a mirarte porque te esta imaginando desnu…

– ¡Voy a matarte Linebeck! –Se había abalanzado contra el hombre, pero éste dio un paso a un lado dejando en el campo de ataque de Link a la indefensa muchacha.

Pronto la inevitable colisión terminó con la princesa en el suelo y Link sobre ella.

El marinero sonrió divertido al ver lo que había conseguido y con una sugestiva sonrisa se limpió en su pecho su nudillo y luego acaricio su barbilla.

– Toma esto como mi regalo de bodas muchacho –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de escena.

– _Ese Linebeck me las va a pagar _–pensó mucho antes de asimilar lo que había pasado.

– Auch –se quejó la chica abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con su esposo tumbado sobre ella– ¿Link?

– ¿Eh? –Y entonces la vio, estaba justo bajo él observándolo.

Su rostro no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, ¿Cómo era que había terminado así?

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al notar que el joven no respondía.

– Yo… este –pero no podía articular algo coherente, finalmente estaba con ella, pero no precisamente en la posición y circunstancia que había esperado encontrarla.

– Este… ¿deberíamos pararnos, no? –Propuso la muchacha, quien comenzaba a sentirse algo nerviosa en esta comprometedora posición.

– ¡Si… eso! –Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, e incorporándose ayudo a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

El silencio reino entre la pareja por unos segundos que a ambos le parecieron interminables. Link le daba la espalda a Zelda aun sintiéndose muy avergonzado de la situación, ahora no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella.

– ¿Sabes? –Fue Zelda quien rompió con el incómodo silencio– tuve que engañar a Impa para poder seguirte, ella no me quitaba la vista de encima.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Se volteó sin siquiera pensarlo– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Al parecer la tensión entre ellos ya se había roto.

– Bueno –sonrió divertida– sólo le dije "¡Mira Impa… es Bob!" –Agregó haciendo toda la dramatización del momento– Y cuando Impa volteó y no me miraba aproveché de desaparecer –finalizó su historia orgullosa de su gran hazaña.

– ¿Es en serio? –Link reía divertido al imaginarse el horror en la cara de Impa cuando Zelda le dijo que Bob estaba de vuelta– Que mala eres… pobre Impa –agregó entre risas.

– ¿Mala? –Zelda también reía divertida– es cuestión de supervivencia… sólo eso.

Le gustaba escuchar su risa, ver su bonita sonrisa… estar así junto a ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, había algo que tenía que hacer, no podía seguir esperando.

Y sin previo aviso sujetó con sus manos el rostro de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de ella y la besaba.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Zelda quien evidentemente no se había esperado algo como aquello, pero no tardo mucho antes de corresponder aquella dulce caricia, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del muchacho, mientras una de las manos del joven se enredaba en sus largos cabellos y la otra recorría lentamente su espalda, haciéndola estremecer.

– ¿Y eso? –Susurró manteniendo una tentadora distancia entre sus rostros– ¿Por qué?

– Yo… sólo –sonrió, su pareja no parecía molesta por su repentina acción– llevaba horas pensando en hacer esto –le confesó.

Una suave brisa acaricio sus cuerpos, las ligeras telas que cubrían el cuerpo de la chica danzaron lentamente, y la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba parcialmente sus rostros reflejaba aquellas claras miradas, las mismas que ahora intercambiaban.

– ¿A sido una locura, no lo crees?

– Si… una boda de locos –le respondió juntando su frente con la de ella, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Comenzaba a hacer algo de frío y Zelda quien era la que vestía más ligera pudo percibir aquello en su cuerpo, sus dedos se entumecieron un poco y la punta de su nariz también había perdido algo de calor. Link al sentirla temblar la estrechó entre sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

– ¿Quieres volver a dentro?

– No… estoy bien aquí…

Y se mantuvieron así, tan cerca como estaban. La princesa apoyó su rostro en el cálido pecho de su compañero, los brazos que la rodeaban la estrecharon con un poco más de fuerza y ella sin oponer resistencia alguna deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del joven y se aferró a la tela de su ropa en la espalda de él.

Aquel tranquilo silencio nocturno era interrumpido para ella por el rítmico palpitar del corazón de su compañero, era una tonada tranquila, algo agradable sin lugar a dudas. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

– Puedo escuchar tu corazón –susurró de pronto, había mantenido sus ojos cerrados.

Link se sonrojó ligeramente ante este comentario, había estado observando su bonito y pasivo rostro, incluso había notado esa grata sonrisa que habían dibujado sus labios.

La chica dejo escapar una suave risita divertida al notar el repentino cambio en ritmo que había mantenido hasta ese momento el corazón de su pareja.

– ¿Estas nervioso? –Preguntó separándose sólo un poco para poder observar el rostro de Link– tú cuerpo te está delatando.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, ella tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, no con ella a su lado.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo jovencitos?!

Aquel agradable momento fue repentinamente interrumpido por una molesta y conocida voz. Pero casi como un acto reflejo los jóvenes eliminaron el contacto que habían mantenido y levantaron temerosos sus miradas para encontrarse con la **enorme** mujer.

– Tú padre te está buscando –agregó sin esperar alguna explicación de parte de los recién casados.

Pero ¿Qué explicación iban a darle? Digo... ¿no estaban haciendo nada malo, o si?

– Iré enseguida –respondió la joven princesa, quien dedicándole una última y resignada mirada a Link, avanzó pasando junto a su maestra de etiqueta. De verdad lamentaba aquella inesperada interrupción.

– Yo también debería acompañarla –se excusó Link con la intención de salir de ese balcón, con la gorda tapando casi toda la entrada se sentía extrañamente... ¿Acorralado?

– No es necesario –puntualizó la mujer sonriéndole con un aire indecoroso.

Link tragó saliva, asustado.

– Yo lo creo necesario –volvió a insistir avanzando un paso, pero la chancha se movió también tapándole la pasada.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa guapo?

Aquella insinuante pregunta le heló los huesos, ahora sí que estaba sintiendo el frío que había en el exterior o quizás... quizás su cuerpo se había entumecido del terror que por un instante había gobernado su mente. ¿En verdad ésta mujer quería algo de él?

Ahora maldecía por lo bajo haberle mentido hace más de un año, estaba claro que la ballena se había creído todas sus elocuentes palabras y desde ese día no dejaba de mirarlo con otros ojos.

– Insisto –repitió buscando desesperadamente una línea de escape a esa situación– tengo algo importante que platicar con el Rey en este momento.

– Eso puede esperar bomboncito –sonrió acercando una de sus regordetas manos hasta el rostro del chico.

Link aguantó la respiración al sentir como aquellos hinchados dedos se apoyaban en su mejilla y se deslizaban suavemente deteniéndose en la comisura de sus labios.

– Usted... usted es una mujer con clase –agregó enseguida tomando una nueva estrategia para sacársela de encima, si no puedes con ellos... únete a su juego.

La gorda sonrió, al parecer el apuesto jovencito estaba al fin cediendo ante sus indudables encantos.

– ¿Eso cree? –Alejó su mano del rostro de Link para acomodarse algunos rebeldes cabellos que se habían escapado de su apretado peinado.

– Por su puesto... una mujer con sus atributos no es fácil de pasar por alto –evidentemente era imposible no notarla, con semejante rebalse de grasa ¿Cómo no iban a verla?– Y yo... _no puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir esto... _y yo... siempre he tenido una fantasía, algo... _demonios... ¿Qué le digo?_

En ese momento se le había secado la boca, ¡¿Qué mentira iba a inventarle?! Tenía que salir de ese lugar, **¡ahora!**

– Por favor... continúe –lo apremió la mujer ansiosa, aquello era más de lo que podría haberse esperado y en ese momento, lo estaba disfrutando.

– Es inapropiado para mi decir esto –agregó enseguida apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho y realizando una melodramática escena llevando su otra mano hasta su frente al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro– soy un hombre casado... no puedo más que mantener esto que ahora estoy sintiendo como un secreto.

¡¿Qué basura era esa que acaba de decir?! Vamos... Vamos... debía pensar rápido, debía salir de ese maldito balcón antes de que la ballena se le tirara encima y muriera de asfixia.

¿Qué podría ser peor que morir entre un mar de grasa?

– Joven Link...

– Oh... no hable por favor –demonios, esto era estúpido, en verdad se sentía como un verdadero bastardo– No malgastemos más palabras, en cambio le pido que cierre sus ojos y se deje llevar... sólo por esta noche olvidaré aquello que me ata.

Tenía deseos de vomitar, en verdad que los tenía.

"¿Cierre sus ojos y déjese llevar?" ¡¿Qué clase de frase enferma y rosa era esa?! ¿De verdad había sido él quien había dicho semejantes palabras?

Pero para su sorpresa la enorme mujer cerro sus ojos, o eso creía porque con tanta grasa cerca de ellos era difícil saber si en verdad los había estado manteniendo abiertos.

¡Era su oportunidad! Ahora que creía que ella no lo miraba podría escapar.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al piso y se arrastró por el, pasando entre el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre las enormes piernas de la obesa mujer, las mismas que se mantenían completamente juntas hasta nivel de su rodilla y luego se separaban dibujando una "v" invertida.

Poco después se encontró nuevamente adentro de la estancia... y estaba... estaba siendo observado por un grupo de invitados que lo habían visto arrastrase desde la entrada del balcón hasta el interior del recinto.

– Que bonito piso... ¿no lo creen? –Comentó, sonriéndose tontamente a aquellos que lo observaban.

Bueno... al menos estaba nuevamente en la fiesta.

* * *

><p>– Estoy esperando corazoncito –murmuró aun esperando que el joven héroe le demostrara aquello que sentía.<p>

Pero luego de unos minutos de sepulcral silencio, volvió a abrir sus ojos encontrándose completamente sola en el balcón.

Link se había escapado.

Nuevamente se había escapado.

* * *

><p>Al fin algo de soledad, después de hacer el loco al entrar arrastrándose a la fiesta, había decidido que de verdad necesita un momento de tranquilidad.<p>

Y por eso había "escapado" al jardín del castillo, aquel bonito y ahora solitario lugar.

Después de que **todo **el mundo se entrometiera en su vida, ¿no quedaba nadie más, verdad? En realidad eso era lo que esperaba, estaba realmente cansado, nunca pensó que su dichosa "noche de bodas" estaría en boca de **todo **Hyrule. Y es que era esa la razón por la que finalmente había decidido abandonar la fiesta, a donde fuera escuchaba comentarios acerca de lo que pasaría esa noche, de lo afortunada que era Zelda o de lo fogoso que podía estar esperando a que todos se fueran del castillo.

Suspiró.

– Que alguien me entierre –murmuró echando literalmente su cuerpo sobre una de las bancas del jardín, ¿allí nadie debería molestarlo, no?

Pero no fue así, no tuvo más que unos segundos de silencio antes de que alguien interrumpiera aquella casi grata soledad.

– ¡Link! Por un momento creí que habías sido arrastrado por esa horda de chicas que querían raptarte antes de salir del castillo –el pelirrojo se veía indudablemente alegre y además venía acompañado.

– ¿Eh? –Estaba como ido, sólo se limitó a seguir los movimientos de la pareja con los ojos, pero aún mantenía la posición en la que había quedado después de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la banca.

– ¡Cielos, te ves terrible! –Agregó Ashei parándose justo delante del chico para observarlo con más detenimiento.

– ¿Eh? –Y ahí estaba nuevamente su tan elocuente respuesta.

En realidad Ashei estaba en un error, no se veía terrible, ¡se sentía terrible!

– Oye amigo, ¿de verdad estas bien? –inquirió el muchacho, acercando una de sus manos apoyándolas sobre la frente del recién casado– ¿no tendrás fiebre?

– Así como estas tu primera noche con Zelda será un desastre –soltó de pronto la guerrera, haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

Fue casi instantáneo, el rojo se agolpó en sus mejillas tan rápido que por un momento pensó que a su circulación periférica le estaban pagando horas extras. Y ahí íbamos nuevamente, cuando de verdad creyó que el temita de la noche de bodas lo había dejado a un lado, la ruleta volvía a girar.

– No digas eso Ashei –el letrado también se había ruborizado.

– ¡Oh vamos Shad! –la chica soltó a reír ante la esperada reacción de su pareja– somos adultos, y sabes muy bien que es lo que sucede durante la noche de bodas, ¿no es así, Link?

Ahora sus orejas también le ardían.

– Creo que Link tiene fiebre –murmuró alejando su mano de la frente del chico, en realidad estaba buscando una excusa para desviar el "incómodo" tema– y está muy rojo.

– ¿Fiebre? –Volvió a reír ante la aparente "ingenuidad" del pelirrojo– ¡Claro que no es fiebre! ¡El pobre está caliente!, que es algo totalmente diferente.

En verdad una tetera hirviendo estaría mucho más compuesta que el pobre de Link, quien si no hubiera estado sentado en ese preciso instante ya estaría cavando un profundo pozo para enterrarse.

¿Por qué Ashei tenía que ser tan... tan... "directa"?

Y como si se hubiera inyectado adrenalina, se paró de un brinco, tieso y rojo como estaba. Y ante la confundida mirada de sus "amigos", comenzó a avanzar, sin decir palabra alguna.

– ¡Ey Link, ¿a dónde vas?! –Exclamó Shad sin la intención de seguir al muchacho.

Pero Link no respondió, sólo siguió avanzando.

– ¿Crees que va a estar bien?

– No lo sé Shad –murmuró la muchacha– quizás...

– ¿No estarás pensando...?

Las miradas que intercambiaron guardaban un secreto, uno que evidentemente sólo ellos conocían. ¿En que estarían pensando?

* * *

><p>Zelda se encontraba junto a su padre, ya casi todos los invitados de la fiesta se habían marchado. Sólo quedaba uno que otro personaje rezagado, de los cuales los guardias se estaban haciendo cargo. Y aunque no lo creyera al fin había terminado la fiesta de su matrimonio.<p>

Todavía no podía creerlo, ahora estaba oficialmente casada.

– ¡Ahí está Link! –Exclamó la muchacha alegre, corriendo al encuentro de su pareja.

Nohansen sonrió al ver a su hija feliz, era un verdadero alivio saber que ahora su pequeñita al fin había encontrado a ese alguien que la acompañaría de aquí en adelante. En verdad había sido difícil conseguir que Link despabilara y tomara la iniciativa, pero con un pequeño impulso finalmente lo había conseguido y ahora ambos formarían una familia.

– Crecen muy rápido –murmuró la Sheikah acercándose al Rey, también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La muchacha ya había alcanzado a Link, quien al verla inmediatamente cambió el deplorable semblante que había estado cargando y ahora sonreía junto a la chica, quien al parecer se atropellaba por contarle todo los últimos importunos de la fiesta.

– Si no fuera por ti, seguramente mi hija no hubiera pasado de la adolescencia.

– Es porque heredo el impetuoso espíritu de madre –agregó recordando aquella época en donde la pequeña princesa Zelda se metía una y otra vez en problemas.

– Seguramente ella estaría orgullosa de su pequeña en este momento.

Un momento de silencio acompañaron las ensoñadoras palabras del Rey, quien ahora después de tanto tiempo podía ver como su pequeño capullo comenzaba a convertirse en flor. Se sentía indudablemente feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija, el único recuerdo que le había dejado la mujer a quien tanto había amado.

– Es hora señor –interrumpió la Sheikah– debe mostrarle a estos jóvenes tortolitos su cuarto.

– Lo sé Impa... lo sé.

* * *

><p>Había tenido que alejarse momentáneamente del Rey y su hija, por razones personales e íntimas.<p>

Y no faltaba más, lo último que se había esperado era encontrarse con ese demente al que llamaban "profesor de educación sexual", ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con este loco justo en un momento como este?

– ¡Pero si es mi alumno favorito! –A pesar de que había asistido a una ceremonia muy importante, el sujeto seguía teniendo ese aspecto desaliñado, con esas batas de gurú y una rara cinta en la cabeza llena de corazoncitos.

– Bueno, no tiene muchos alumnos ¿no? –Agregó tratando de cortar de una buena vez con esta innecesaria conversación, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender en este momento, Zelda y el Rey lo estaban esperando.

Además el necesitaba ir al baño, eso sí que era algo de suma urgencia.

– Deberías alegrarte Linkcito, estás justo frente a la maquina del sexo –le dijo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba.

Link se estremeció al escuchar y ver esa sugestiva expresión en su rostro, ¿qué diantres le estaba intentando decir?

– Tengo algo de prisa –insistió ahora un asustado muchacho, la situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómoda y además… ¡Estaba que se hacía! – Zelda y su padre me están esperando.

– Ohhh… así que la bella princesa Zelda te está esperando ¿Eh? –Y sonrió con evidente picardía, al parecer el maestro ya estaba entendiendo hacía donde tenía que dirigir esta conversación.

– Ella y su padre –aclaró el chico habiéndose sonrojado notoriamente, era molesto que todo con quien hablara le mencionara cosas sugestivas respecto a su noche de bodas, ¿no se suponía que eso era privado?

– ¡Aja!... pero el padre se irá tarde o temprano y cuando ello ocurra –levantó sus cejas un par de veces aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro– estarán completamente solos.

¡Demonios, dejen de repetir eso! ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo insistía en el hecho de que estarían completamente solos? ¿Y por qué diantres tenía tanto calor en este preciso instante?

– Bueno… es lógico pensar que estaremos solos y juntos, es nuestra noche de bodas –hasta el mismo sintió como su temperatura subía un nuevo nivel con sólo decir aquella frase, en realidad imaginarse el estar a solas con Zelda era… ufff.

Pero todo sería perfecto si tan sólo supiera que sólo él se estaba imaginado esa noche a solas con Zelda, en realidad creer que todo el mundo estaba esperando a saber que pasaría entre los dos aquella noche y se estuviera imaginando cosas era lo que le molestaba.

– ¡Exacto! –El hombre pareció dar un pequeño brinco al tiempo que se acercaba más al desafortunado muchacho– y yo… como tu maestro me veo en la obligación de aconsejarte muchacho.

– ¿Aconsejarme?

– Tener tú primera relación es complicado, es algo nuevo… diferente… imagínate ese cuarto… la penumbra y el reflejo de aquella doncella a la que amas justo delante de ti, recostada en colchón, apoyando sus manos a los costados, observándote fijamente…

Y sin saber porque, Link comenzó a echar volar su imaginación, aquella visión era tan… perfecta.

– Es una invitación muchacho… una sugestiva invitación que no puedes dejar pasar –el sujeto ya estaba tan cerca de Link que casi podía susurrarle al oído– tú, ya excitado te acercas, gateas por aquella blanda superficie hasta alcanzarla… tus manos recorren sus piernas, su piel tibia y suave…

¡Por las Diosas! Aquella escena no sólo la vio en su mente, casi podía sentir como sus manos tocaban esa piel, la misma que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

– ¿No te parece increíble?

– No… es magnífico –murmuró sin darse cuenta de que eso lo había dicho en voz alta, definitivamente en ese instante él ya no estaba en el lugar que debía estar.

– Si… lo es –agregó el profesor sonriendo al notar que no había perdido su encanto– y se pone aún mejor cuando dejas caer tú peso sobre ella y sientes sus turgentes pechos chocando contra tu cuerpo… y entonces ella gime de placer.

Ella gime de placer… aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, repasando cada paso, memorizando cada movimiento… y todo estaba bien hasta que sintió como aquel extraño sujeto lo abrazaba "cariñosamente".

– ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! –Exclamó horrorizado, alejando al profesor de él.

¿En qué minuto se había acercado tanto?

– Lo siento... me deje llevar –se excusó manteniendo esa pervertida sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba– Estas bien bueno, ¿no te gustaría practicar conmigo antes de intentarlo con la princesa?

¡Fuck!

¡¿Qué clase de asquerosa propuesta era esa?! ¡¿Ese tipo estaba demente?! Tenía que salir de ese callejón sin salida **¡Ahora!** Su integridad física estaba en juego…

– ¡Recordé algo muy importante que debo hacer! –Agregó al mismo tiempo que salía disparado en dirección por donde había llegado.

Por suerte el sujeto rarito no lo estaba siguiendo, ahora… ahora sólo debía encontrar un maldito baño para poder hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer cuando se separó de Zelda y su padre… bueno eso claro… si conseguía hacerlo.

– Zelda –susurró una vez que había dejado de correr.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarse esa imagen que el pervertido maestro le había metido en la cabeza…

La figura de la muchacha iluminada tenuemente en medio de la penumbra… invitándolo a acercarse…

* * *

><p>Y después de una visita al baño que le pareció eterna, Link logró volver al lugar donde lo esperaban la princesa y el Rey.<p>

– ¡Al fin estás aquí, hijo! –Volvió a saludarlo un muy alegre soberano.

– Si, aquí estoy –murmuró manteniendo su vista en el suelo, no quería hacer contacto visual con la muchacha, no ahora que aún no podía sacarse esa imagen que el depravado profesor de educación sexual le había metido en la cabeza.

Zelda había notado que su pareja actuaba de una manera un tanto ¿extraña?, bueno quizás aquello era algo normal, después de todo habían vivido una fiesta de bodas de lo más rara y quizás el hecho de estar ahora con su padre sólo sumaba la guinda a la torta, después de todo el hombre les había dicho que les tenía una "gran sorpresa", algo que evidentemente le preocupaba.

– Síganme, los guiaré hasta su nuevo cuarto –el hombre frotó sus manos ansioso, estaba muy emocionado.

Un ligero rubor adorno las mejillas de los aludidos, pero ninguno agregó nada, sólo se limitaron a seguir al soberano de Hyrule, sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a tensarse con cada paso que daban.

– Es aquí –Nohansen se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble, cargada en pequeñas decoraciones talladas en la clara madera– mandé botar algunas piezas para construir lo que será desde ahora su habitación ¿no les emociona? –Sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo, y su amplia sonrisa no era competencia para las incómodas expresiones que se reflejaban en los rostros de los verdaderos protagonistas.

– Es genial papá –murmuró la muchacha, quien todo el camino había mantenido sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas delante de ella, tratando de que no se notara el temblor que habían adquirido.

Éste... éste era su cuarto... el de ambos.

Sus corazones dieron un pequeño brinco, pronto estarían detrás de esas puertas... solos.

– ¿Quieren que les haga un pequeño tur muchachos? –Preguntó inocentemente.

– **¡No!** –Exclamaron al unísono, casi como si lo hubieran planeado.

El Rey sonrió divertido, observando la notoria vergüenza en el rostro de aquellos jóvenes tortolitos.

– ¿Parecen que tienen algo de prisa por quedarse solitos? –Sus cejas se elevaron un par de veces y su sonrisa ahora dejaba en evidencia aquello que todos durante la noche se habían tomado la molestia de recordarles.

– ¡Que no papá! –Alegó la chica molesta, ya no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba, en verdad aquella incómoda situación se estaba saliendo de control.

¿En verdad esto podía ser más incómodo de lo que ya estaba siendo?

– Uyyy... Link y Zelda... solitos en el cuarto –el Rey comenzó a entonar una molesta e improvisada canción.

No sé porque se molestaba en preguntárselo...

– _¡¿Qué alguien me mate?! _–Pensó apoyando la palma de una de sus manos en su frente, en verdad lidiar con su suegro era algo complicado, pero ¿cómo lidiar con eso mientras él hacia raras insinuaciones entre lo que él podría hacerle la princesa?

– ¡Papá ya basta! –La chica sujeto a su padre de un brazo y lo jaló para alejarlo de la entrada del cuarto y de su ya extremadamente avergonzado esposo– Voy a ser amable ¿bien? –Agregó deteniéndose un momento– ¡Quiero que te largues, **ahora**!

Pero el Rey era un hueso duro de roer, siempre lo había sido.

– Ayyy, crecen tan rápido –le dijo suspirando mientras sujetaba las mejillas de su hija con sus manos– mi pequeña niñita...

– Papá –se estaba molestando.

– Tan pequeña –pero el Rey seguía insistiendo.

– Papá –de verdad estaba contando hasta diez.

– Mi pequeñita va a convertirse en toda una mu...

– ¡Ya! ¡Largo de aquí! –No recordaba en que número había perdido la cuenta, pero definitivamente su paciencia se había esfumado– ¡¿Es tan difícil pedir un minuto de intimidad?!

Al Rey se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, su hija... su hija era tan cruel con él.

– Yo sólo me preocupo por ti –agregó soltando en llanto– y tú... tú así me lo agradeces.

– Oh vamos papá –¿por qué demonios todo tenía que ser tan complicado con su padre?

Fue entonces cuando Zelda notó que alguien se acercaba.

– Majestad –la mujer sujetó amablemente el brazo del soberano.

– Impa, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –Le preguntó cuando la mujer al fin se había unido al grupo.

– Lo lamento, yo me encargaré de su padre de ahora en adelante.

– ¡Impa! ¡Mi hija no me quiere! –Chilló el hombre melodramatizando la situación.

– Venga conmigo –insistió Impa al tiempo que avanzaba jalando al Rey de una de sus orejas.

– ¡Auch, me duele Impa, ten cuidado! –Se quejaba mientras era obligado a avanzar.

– Usted se comporta como si tuviera tres años, no me deja más remedio –lo regañó la mujer al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro para despedirse de su pupila con una sonrisa.

Zelda suspiró aliviada, ahora que su padre al fin había desaparecido de escena...

– ¿El Rey estará bien? –Link se había acercado hasta el lugar donde la princesa aún se mantenía detenida.

– Impa sabe como manejarlo –respondió sin voltearse, sabía que cada paso que diera la acercaba a... a ese momento.

– Quizás fuiste algo dura con él, se veía algo afectado.

– Seguramente estaba fingiendo esas lágrimas, ¿de verdad aún crees las farsas de mi padre? –La chica cruzó sus brazos por sobre sus pechos, era tan molesto tener que lidiar con un padre como ese.

Link sonrió divertido, eso era algo en lo que la princesa y su padre se parecían, en realidad Zelda solía engañar a Impa, los soldados e inclusive a él para escapar del castillo, ¿no podía culpar a su padre por ser algo melodramático, no?

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

– Nada en particular – mintió y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del cuarto.

Nuevamente el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él, tras esas puertas estaba lo que sería la habitación que ambos compartirían de aquí en más.

Zelda notó que ahora la vista del joven estaba clavada en esas puertas, las mismas que ahora generaban en ella una extraña sensación, no sabía si era nerviosismo, incertidumbre, temor, ansiedad o quizás... una mezcla de todo. Pero lo que si sabía era que si no hacía algo estarían toda la noche parados frente a la puerta como dos idiotas.

– Deberíamos entrar –sugirió con un dejo de timidez, no quería parecer ansiosa.

El Hylian inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como aumentaba la presión en su pecho, luego al dejar escapar el aire por su boca y toda esa presión desapareció, acto seguido artículo una frase– es una buena idea –debía relajarse, debía demostrarle a Zelda que estaba tranquilo y que esta situación no lo estaba superando.

Juntos avanzaron hasta la entrada del cuarto, Link fue el encargado de abrir una de las puertas, y haciéndose a un lado dejo que la princesa fuera la primera en ingresar al cuarto, posteriormente él también hizo su ingreso, y sin preguntar nada cerró la puerta tras de si.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por un bonito candelabro de varios brazos, cada uno con una larga vela de cera blanca y algo derretida, el titilante movimiento del fuego dibujaba curiosas sombras en el lugar, la habitación era amplia, el piso de madera y sobre el mismo una alfombra grande y aterciopelada cubría casi todo el cuarto, en una esquina había un largo sofá y a ambos lados de la amplia cama habían dos pequeños veladores, y sobre uno de ellos una bandeja con dos copas y una botella de algún espumante.

No se dedicaron a observar más, quizás mañana algo más relajados podrían darle una vuelta completa al lugar, ahora... ahora ambos tenían otra cosa en mente.

Zelda avanzó lentamente hasta alcanzar el ventanal que estaba justo en la pared contraria a la puerta, y aún muda juntó las cortinas de finas telas, siempre hacia eso antes de dormir en su cuarto ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?

Link había seguido cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha, su cabello suelto caía por su espalda deslizándose con gracia, pero sus ojos no se detuvieron allí.

Había llegado el esperado momento, después de una jornada que casi le pareció interminable, al fin estaban solos… completamente solos…

Pero la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo estaban haciendo de las suyas, y ahora que al fin conseguían algo de tranquilidad e intimidad, debían comenzar por lo básico ¿no?, y quizás entablar una conversación sería un muy buen primer paso, pero hasta ese momento ni siquiera habían comenzado a dirigirse la palabra.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían estar manteniendo éste incómodo silencio?

**Continuará…**

Muajajajjaaja XD en el siguiente si que se viene la noche de bodas, y ahora sí que hago la debida advertencia:

**El capítulo siguiente contendrá algunas escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para alguno de los lectores, por ser algo subidas de tono, pero no será el único capítulo… desde el siguiente en adelante habrá más de alguna de esas escenas. ¡Así que están advertidos!  
>No me hago responsables de posibles traumas futuros XD. <strong>

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer el apoyo de todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, en especial a **Zelinktotal99, Generala, Magua, Ncy-Z, Zelliana, Cute Krystal, ILZZE, Yuki-Chan28, jhonatanur, linkzel s, KewCat, Teklay, DHM, Pouda-P, Shimmy Tsu, Lektorr, shade7caos, Princess Aaramath, El angel de la oscuridad, , Richard Letters, Chica Otaku, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, FerinBlier, **y** seil hkah, **en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios ^^, de verdad se agradece.  
>Y sin más que decir, me despido... hasta una próxima actualización.<p>

¡Saludos!

P.D: Ahora me toca actualizar el fic de **Mi Verdadera Identidad**, pero antes de subir el capítulo que sigue subiré el último fic de los premios que debo :P.


	9. Extraña noche de bodas

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la gran demora, la verdad es que he estado muy atareada con el tema del trabajo de titulación que entregue hace nada y del cual tengo fecha para defenderlo el 13 de este mes, T-T deséenme suerte XD.

Por otra parte :S como aquí en Chile hubo "feriado largo" viaje a visitar a mis padres y XD estúpidamente me traje el computador y no el cargador, me di cuenta cuando mi súper y sensual computador me estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo enchufara y T-T fue demasiado tarde XD y por esa razón no pude actualizar antes XP

**Advertencia**: **Este capítulo puede contener escenas que no sean aptas para todo público, lean bajo su propio juicio.**

Ahora si no molesto más y los dejo con la historia...

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

En el capítulo anterior...

Ella se detuvo frente al ventanal y sin decir palabra alguna juntó las cortinas, sintiendo como la fina tela se deslizaba entre sus dedos al alejar sus manos de ella.

Link parecía como hipnotizado, había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos y no podía sacarle la vista de encima.

Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de la pareja... ambos lo sabían... sabían que estaban completamente solos...

Pero aquella intimidad que tanto habían estado anhelando se veía ofuscada por su propia inexperiencia y nerviosismo, quizás el entablar una conversación sería un excelente comienzo, pero desde que habían ingresado en su "nueva habitación" se habían mantenido mudos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían estar manteniendo este incómodo silencio?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 8: Extraña noche de bodas .-.-.-.**

Era algo conocido por todos lo que se **suponía **que debía ocurrir durante una "noche de bodas", normalmente los recién casados esperaban esta especial noche para estar "solos", después de una larga fiesta llena de invitados, tanto conocidos como los típicos desconocidos oportunistas, y después de tanto ajetreo no quedaba más que este momento, esta última parte de "la boda", en donde se suponía las parejas hacían de una íntima velada algo inolvidable, o eso era lo que la mayoría de las novias esperaba para una noche tan especial como esta.

Para la Princesa de Hyrule no era la excepción, ella no era ajena a este sentimiento que empezaba a apoderarse de ella aferrándola a una invisible red de nervios y temores, no era tan ingenua como para creer que Link sólo querría abrazarla y recostarse junto a ella para que finalmente pudieran descansar sus agotados cuerpos de tan "extraño" e "inusual" día. ¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? Ella tampoco quería sólo abrazarlo y acostarse. Evidentemente eso no era algo que estaba entre sus planes.

– _Deja de pensar estupideces _–se regañó al mismo tiempo que sentía como el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Podía ver su perfecta figura como una tenue sombra tras la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo, la cálida luz que otorgaban las velas le daba al cuarto una atmósfera especial, y aquel mismo titilante fulgor que se reflejaba sobre la joven la hacían parecer rodeada de un fino y bonito halo. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía al notar que ella comenzaba a girar, rápidamente desvió su mirada, no quería que ella lo descubriera observándola.

– _No la mires... no la mires _–se repetía una y otra vez, estaba tan nervioso que sabía que sus manos estaban temblando notoriamente, podía sentirlo–_ ¡Maldición!¡Hazte hombre y cálmate de una vez por todas! _

¿Qué clase de "gran héroe" actuaba como él lo estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso de mirar a su pareja? ¡Era Zelda, era su esposa ahora!

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de la joven al notar el "extraño" comportamiento del chico, si ella estaba tensa, era evidente que él lo estaba el triple.

Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hasta donde Link se encontraba detenido, sabía que no lo notaría porque el parecía "muy" interesado observando el pulcro blanco de la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante que existiera.

Pudo sentir claramente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, y sin siquiera pensar volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos de ella.

– Estás helada –agregó preocupado. Sin darse cuenta había roto el incómodo silencio.

– Y tú estás temblando –se defendió ella dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa– no me mires así, ambos estamos nerviosos ¿no?, nuestros cuerpos lo reflejan de una manera diferente, eso es todo.

– En verdad me siento como un tonto –confesó soltando a reír, nada había cambiado entre ellos, seguían siendo los mismos y él seguía tratando de buscar inútilmente aquella diferencia, aquello que hacía un antes y un después del matrimonio, en realidad... era un tonto ¿Qué importaba estar o no estar casados?

Nada había cambiado y no tenía porque cambiar.

– Bueno... eres el "tonto" más apuesto que he conocido –agregó soltando una de las manos del muchacho y recorriendo con ella torso de su compañero.

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco y su mirada bajo desde los ojos de ella hasta sus labios, fue entonces cuando aquel carnal deseo volvió a sobreponerse a sus nervios. Con su mano libre rodeo su estrecha cintura, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo e inclinando ligeramente su rostro comenzó a acortar lentamente la distancia que había entre ellos.

Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, deseaba tanto como él aquel contacto. Juntó sus párpados y entreabrió sus labios, pronto pudo sentir como la entrecortada respiración de su compañero chocaba contra su rostro, para ese entonces su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi creyó estar escuchándolo, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era más que un simple beso... no... claro que no lo era... aquel sería el primer paso que daría pie a lo que vendría después, ella lo sabía.

Se detuvo a una tentadora distancia, quería ir más allá, claro que lo quería... pero... ¿no estaba marchando muy rápido? ¿No se estaba saltando algo?

– _¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedes estar pensando en eso justo "ahora"? _–Era irónico pensar lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo dar este paso– _¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando tanto Link?!_ _¡Sólo bésala! _

¡Por el amor de Nayru! Se veía tan bonita, le parecía tan... tan perfecta... su cabello claro cayendo por sobre sus hombros con gracia, sus mejillas teñidas de un sutil rosa le daba un toque de dulzura a sus facciones, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos poseían un exquisito tono melocotón, fresco y deseable...

Zelda había vuelto a fijar su mirada en su pareja, la que estaba a sólo escasos centímetros de ella.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó preocupada.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron.

– No... es solo... tú –estaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido. Respiró profundo y lo intentó nuevamente– Te ves tan hermosa –soltó finalmente, había estado queriendo decirle aquello desde hace mucho y ahora que finalmente había conseguido hilar la frase podía concentrarse en lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Se sonrojó notoriamente, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir palabra alguna, porque antes de que ella pudiera articular algo Link eliminó la distancia que existía entre sus rostros y la beso, el contacto fue suave, muy lento, muy pausado, parecían disfrutar cada movimiento, cada instante en ese encuentro.

Poco después aquel suave contacto comenzó a profundizarse, ambos deseaban más, sus cuerpos estaban demandando más. Sus corazones latían fuertemente y su temperatura corporal comenzaba a elevarse de forma rápida e implacable.

Las manos de Link comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven Princesa sin dejar de besarla, deseaba más, estaba agitado y comenzaba a experimentar aquel conocido deseo que venía atormentándolo por meses.

Se estremeció al sentir como su compañero recorría su cuerpo aún sobre la fina tela que la cubría, una extraña pero placentera sensación la embargo al percibir que él bajaba más de lo acostumbrado y sin poder contenerse soltó un suave pero gustoso gemido.

Una sacudida como la de una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo al escucharla gemir junto a su oído, comenzaba a excitarse notoriamente y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentir más, deseaba sentir mucho más. Sin detener el recorrido de sus manos y habiendo abandonado sus labios seguía deleitándose al sentir como ella se estremecía con cada beso que depositaba sobre su cuello, sobre sus hombros... pero no era suficiente...

Sin aviso alguno la elevó entre sus brazos, ella sorprendida de tan repentina acción lo observó confundida a lo que Link respondió sólo con una sonrisa, avanzó aún sin decir palabra alguna y al acercarse a la cama depositó suavemente el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre ella, y luego antes de volver a acercarse se apresuró a desabotonarse el primer botón de la parte superior de su traje, se estaba sofocando.

Zelda sentada sobre el colchón sujetó al chico jalándolo hacia la cama, Link sin resistirse dejo que ella lo guiara, rápidamente sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse al mismo tiempo que con algo de torpeza él se sentaba en uno de los bordes de la cama. Ella cruzó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Link, y él profundizo ese beso apoyando una de sus manos en la nuca de la muchacha.

Para ese entonces las palabras ya estaban de más...

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del castillo.<p>

– ¿Estas segura que esto es correcto? –Preguntó tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su pareja, en verdad no le gustaba nada la idea que ella le había propuesto.

– ¡Claro que no es correcto! –Le respondió como si fuera de lo más normal.

Shad se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella "inesperada" respuesta, en verdad se estaba esperando algo totalmente diferente.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Un pequeño tic había aparecido en su ojo derecho.

– No seas idiota ¿Cuándo se ha sabido que es correcto espiar a la gente?

– Entonces ¿por qué estamos a punto de hacer "justamente aquello"?

– Es elemental mi querido Shad –se acercó hasta donde su compañero estaba detenido y retirándole los lentes continuó hablándole muy cerca de su oído como si lo que pretendía decirle fuera un secreto– vamos a cerciorarnos de que Link no meta la pata, tú mismo lo viste hace un rato... te aseguro que aún ni siquiera se han tocado y si es así... vamos a tener que pensar en algo –finalizó volviendo a poner los lentes del muchacho en su lugar al mismo tiempo que sonreía al ver como el rojo se había apoderado de las mejillas del letrado.

– ¿A... al... algo... cómo... cómo qué? –Se le había hecho un tanto difícil articular esa frase, pero en verdad estaba considerando seriamente lo **muy** mala que era la idea.

– Bueno... no se... tocas la puerta y lo sacas a patadas para darle un buen remezón y ya... asunto arreglado.

– En verdad pienso que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

–No seas cobarde y sígueme –tomó una de las manos del aún avergonzado muchacho y lo jaló para que siguiera avanzando– comprobaremos que todo sigue su curso, si es así nos marcharemos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el cuarto del Rey de Hyrule se encontraban él, Impa y la adorable mascota del soberano.<p>

Nohansen se había puesto su pijama, una camisola larga rosadita con unos bonitos encajes y vuelitos en la parte inferior, era manga larga y en los puños también tenía las mismas decoraciones.

– Muy bien señor, se quedará en su cuarto y se portará como el buen soberano que es.

– ¡Claro que si Impa! –Agregó el Rey acomodando su gorrito felpudito sobre su cabeza completando su atuendo nocturno– ven minina, vamos a acostarnos.

La gatita obedientemente dio un ágil brinco hasta la cama y se acurrucó sobre uno de los muchos cojines que había en la cama del Rey.

Impa se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el Rey se estaba portando "demasiado" bien, tanto que estaba segura que "algo" estaba planeando. Era **muy **raro que el hombre no le hubiera hecho un escándalo hasta llegar al cuarto y aún más… se había puesto su pijama sin siquiera mencionar el asunto de la noche de bodas de su hija.

– ¿Me promete que no hará nada estúpido? –En verdad estaba desconfiando.

– No lo haré Impa –el Rey ya se había arropado y parecía casi listo para conciliar el sueño– ¿no confías en mí?

– Ese es justamente el problema.

El Rey soltó una carcajada divertido, al parecer Impa era más intuitiva de lo que él se hubiera esperado.

– No haré tonterías... lo prometo –había cruzado sus dedos bajo las sábanas que cubrían ahora sus manos.

– Muéstreme sus manos señor.

– ¡Oh vamos Impa! ¿En verdad me tienes tan poca fé?

La mujer alzó una ceja sin cambiar la posición que había mantenido desde que habían ingresado al cuarto.

– Ahora –ordenó esperando que el Rey hiciera lo que ella le pedía.

– Esta bien… esta bien, tú ganas –dejó ambas manos sobre el cubrecama para que la Sheikah pudiera verlas.

– ¿Y bien? –Insistió.

– Prometo comportarme –agregó a regañadientes.

Impa sonrió conforme con la respuesta obtenida.

– Que tenga dulces sueños señor –le dijo al mismo tiempo que realizaba una pequeña reverencia, para luego retirarse del cuarto sintiéndose victoriosa.

– Dulces sueños –murmuró el Rey esperando impaciente a que la mujer cerrara la puerta.

Cuando la tutora de Zelda desapareció, Nohansen dio un solo brinco desde su cama hasta el suelo, para él la noche estaba recién comenzando.

– Impa no tenía en mente que podía cruzar los dedos de mis pies, ¡soy muy astuto! ¿No lo crees? –era evidente que estaba hablando con su felina amiga, quien sólo se limitó a levantar perezosamente su cabeza y dando un prologando y profundo bostezo volvió a la posición que hasta entonces había estado manteniendo.

Evidentemente los planes que el Rey tenía para la noche no le eran atractivos, en ese momento la cama era una tentadora opción que de ninguna manera dejaría de lado.

* * *

><p>Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la acolchada superficie, ella se encontraba atrapada bajo el cuerpo del joven, quien se había detenido momentáneamente para observarla.<p>

Le dedicó una intensa mirada, pero pronto se vio atrapado en aquellos bonitos ojos azules, como dos brillantes aguamarinas. Su respiración era corta y superficial, sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos por el roce lo estaban tentando, pero no se detuvo allí, siguió recorriendo todo la extensión de la blanca piel que cubría su cuello, tan tersa, tan luminosa y más abajo...

Sin pensarlo mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba una y otra vez, con un acelerado galope.

– ¿Estas... estas segura... de esto? –Le costaba hilar la frase, estaba muy agitado.

Ella observó el rostro de su pareja un tanto perdida, aquel cabello claro y alborotado que caía sobre su frente, el mismo que siempre había considerado algo rebelde, hoy parecía poseer un extraño encanto, aquello acompañado de sus maravillosos ojos, los mismos que la observaban con tanta intensidad y sus mejillas notoriamente enrojecidas, le dedicaban un secreto mensaje, él sin decirlo le estaba transmitiendo algo que no podía ocultar... algo que ella no quería que siguiera conteniendo.

– Estoy... estoy... muy segura –había tomado el rostro del joven entre sus manos y lo había jalado suavemente hasta el lugar en donde la punta de sus narices se rozaban– nunca... nunca he estado... más segura –agregó con en un tono muy sugestivo y luego inclinó su cabeza para besar a su pareja.

Link sonrió enternecido al sentir aquel cariñoso contacto, sus labios tan suaves, tan cálidos. Con el dorso de su mano izquierda acaricio suavemente una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha, mientras sin darse cuenta ambos fueron profundizando aquel beso, pronto sus respiraciones entrecortadas se entremezclaron con movimientos precipitados e inexpertos.

Las manos de ella recorrieron sobre la ropa del joven casi todo su torso, no llevaban prisa, pero si una creciente curiosidad, se detuvo al encontrarse con el cinturón y con un suave y calculado movimiento consiguió soltarlo.

Él fue más atrevido, bajo recorriendo una de las piernas de la Princesa hasta que finalmente encontró su piel y ahora regresando por el mismo camino dejó que su mano subiera presa entre la suave piel de ella y aquella fina tela que la cubría.

Zelda se estremeció al sentir el firme contacto y poco después dejo escapar un suave gemido, muy tímido, muy recatado, aún estaba nerviosa y no quería que su pareja notara la gran ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

– Es injusto –murmuró con un aire juguetón– llevo ropa más ligera que la tuya.

Link sonrió divertido.

– Quizás puedas hacer algo al respecto –agregó muy sugestivamente.

La Princesa se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, e inconscientemente flexionó ambas piernas consiguiendo únicamente que toda la falta del vestido se deslizará hacia abajo arrepollándose sobre su vientre, poco después no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir que de pronto sus piernas quedaban completamente descubiertas y quizás... algo más...

– _¡Por el amor de Nayru! _–Él también se había tensado– _deja de ver su ropa interior... ohh cielos... es... es..._

La braga blanca de la muchacha tenían un bonito encaje en la parte superior, además de una delicada cinta rosa que terminaba juntándose en el centro dibujando una bonita rosa.

– ¿No... no te gusta? –Preguntó inocentemente al notar que el chico se había detenido.

– ¿Eh? –La pregunta evidentemente lo había tomado por sorpresa y pronto el rojo había alcanzado hasta la punta de sus puntiagudas orejas– ¡Claro que sí! –Le respondió enseguida arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus precipitadas palabras– Digo no... este... no es eso... es que –no sabía como explicarse, tenía tanto calor y estaba tan avergonzado de haberse quedado mirando como estúpido la ropa interior de su pareja que no sabía que responderle– Si me gustan... tienen un bonito detalle –había desviado su mirada hacia un lado, estaba tan rojo que era evidente la vergüenza que sentía– _¡¿Tienen un bonito detalle?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en algo más... más elocuente?!_

Zelda sonrió divertida y Link al notarlo también le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú? –Le preguntó en un tono un tanto insinuante al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en el muslo del muchacho, comenzando a subir lentamente.

El Hylian se tensó notoriamente, era evidente que el bulto entre sus piernas ya no podía ser más notorio, no sabía si ella se había percatado, pero si no lo había hecho seguro lo haría muy pronto, aún sobre la tela de sus pantalón ella lo notaria.

– Espera –le dijo al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de la chica con una de sus manos.

– He esperado mucho tiempo –agregó con seguridad, liberando su mano para seguir su recorrido.

Link sintió como el reflejo de su cuerpo hacía que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaran repentinamente y poco después se escapaba de su boca un profundo gemido, una de las manos de ella estaba en su entrepierna y ahora lo acariciaba suavemente.

– Zelda... no... no hagas... no hagas eso –le suplicó al tiempo que apoyaba ambos antebrazos sobre la cama, cada uno a los costados de la muchacha y su cabeza quedaba justo sobre el hombro de ella.

– ¿No te gusta? –Le preguntó en un tono muy sensual junto a su oído.

– No... no es... eso –Agregó a duras penas respirando entrecortadamente, ella seguía masajeando una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo, y él comenzaba a experimentar algo ardiente, algo que lo sacudía por dentro con fuerza, pero que al mismo tiempo le parecía muy placentero– _se siente tan bien _–pensó aferrando sus manos en el cubrecama al tiempo que soltaba otro gemido.

En un arrebato atrapó entre sus labios los de ella, besándola apasionadamente, pero aquello no fue suficiente para liberar aquella tensión que ahora lo estaba asfixiando por dentro. Con cuidado alejó la mano que ella tenía en su entrepierna y apoyó gran parte de su cuerpo sobre el de la Princesa, dejando que la intimidad de sus cuerpos se rozaran por primera vez aún sobre aquella física separación que formaban sus ropas.

Zelda gimió con fuerza al sentir como su pareja comenzaba a mover sus caderas y sus cuerpos se frotaban suavemente, una extraña sensación la embargó por dentro y una especie de escalofrío recorrió toda su columna.

– Link –lo llamó suplicante aferrando sus manos a la espalda del chico, jalando con fuerza de los ropajes que aún cubrían su cuerpo.

Deseaba arrancarlos de una vez, en verdad se estaban haciendo notoriamente molestos.

* * *

><p>En verdad estaba en un gran dilema, sabía que cuando su "querida pichoncita" lo encontrara todo habría terminado, después de su último desliz seguramente ella no lo perdonaría… ¡Estaba acabado!<p>

– Toda una vida se me va ante mis ojos –murmuró balanceando la copa justo frente a su cabeza, dejando caer su cuerpo en el alfeizar de la primera ventana que se le atravesó en aquel desolado pasillo– Jolene… mi querida Jolene.

Nunca fue su intención engañarla, en verdad la quería, pero… la carne es débil, él había sido una vil víctima de aquella arpía que se había atravesado en su camino y para colmo se había terminado apoderando del tesoro que él primeramente había robado. Aquella era toda una historia y lo más penoso es que no había nada peor que ladrón que roba y engaña a ladrón.

– Maldición.

Había sido un completo idiota, aquello debía reconocerlo.

Suspiró rápidamente para luego pasar su lengua por sus labios, elevando su mirada hasta el techo del pasillo, le quedaba poco líquido en su copa y la botella que cargaba en su otra mano ya estaba completamente vacía.

– Que más da –volvió a clavar su mirada en la copa y en el escaso licor que había en su interior– ¡Por los viejos tiempos! –agregó para luego dar el último sorbo.

Debía resignarse y volver a la realidad, quizás no todo estaba perdido y si se disculpaba con Jolene, quizás… sólo quizás… ella aún podría apiadarse de él y perdonarlo.

De pronto todos sus "profundos" pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la inoportuna llegada de alguien a quien evidentemente no había visto venir.

– ¡Vaya, pero si es el querido amigo de Link! –Parecía bastante emocionado de encontrarse con el embustero "marinero" – ¿Por qué tan solo en una noche tan agradable como esta?

Linebeck tardó en fijar la vista en quien ahora le estaba hablando, desde donde se encontraba lo veía un tanto "borroso", pero al concentrarse un poco pudo distinguir a la persona que le hablaba.

– Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que el distinguido Rey de Hyrule –lo saludó esbozando una sonrisa más ebrio que de costumbre, al parecer esta vez si que se le habían pasado las copas– ¿Qué trae por aquí a tan distinguida autoridad?

Ni siquiera le había parecido curioso ver al Rey en pijama, sólo por un instante le llamo la atención el "inusual" gorrito de dormir que tenía sobre su cabeza, pero al no saber si las orejas que le colgaban se asemejaban más a unas de un perro o de un conejo, no comento nada al respecto.

– Estoy en una misión –respondió el hombre sonriendo complacientemente al ver el brillo que despertaba en los ojos de Linebeck, parecía haber captado toda su atención.

– ¿Una misión? –Le devolvió aquella cómplice sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba detenido el hombre– no es que quiera entrometerme, pero… ¿Qué tipo de misión es esa? –Había pasado uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del soberano, dejando la copa que sostenía en su mano muy cerca del rostro del él.

– Es un secreto –se estaba haciendo el difícil.

– ¡Soy un maestro en lo que respecta a guardar secretos, amigo mío! –tan confianzudo como siempre, evidentemente para Linebeck el Rey no era más que un sujeto, un simple hombre.

– ¡No se diga más! –No había bastado demasiado para convencer al Rey de soltar todo su "perfecto plan"– escuche con atención joven amigo –le dijo en voz alta para luego susurrarle todo lo que siguió como si fuera un verdadero secreto.

Linebeck sonrió con un aire pervertido a medida que escuchaba las palabras del Rey, aquello que estaba escuchando estaba por darle un giro inesperado a esa "aburrida" y "depresiva" noche suya.

– ¿Esta hablando en serio? –Le preguntó alejándose un poco del hombre para verlo con más detenimiento.

– Y bien joven… ¿Esta dentro o esta fuera?

Nuevamente sonrió, aquella propuesta era verdaderamente tentadora. Si aceptada podría chantajear de por vida a Link, el ahora futuro Rey de Hyrule, lo que evidentemente mejoraba su situación, quizás con ese beneficio bajo su manga podría conseguir el perdón de su adorada Jolene.

– Adentro, mi querido amigo, evidentemente estoy adentro.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado hasta la supuesta entrada del "famoso cuarto matrimonial", porque de que era "famoso" lo era. El Rey se había encargado de contarle a medio Hyrule lo maravillosamente hermoso que había dejado ese cuarto, "toda una obra de arte" había dicho. Y bueno, para que vamos a estar con cosas, si la puerta de ingreso al cuarto era... impresionante.<p>

– ¿Estas segura que es aquí? –Le preguntó pensando que quizás habían extraviado el camino hasta la dichosa pieza y en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

– Claro que estos segura, el padre de Zelda me explicó con lujo y detalle como llegar hasta acá.

– ¡Pero es una puerta enorme! ¿Cómo un dormitorio va a tener una entrada tan monstruosa?

– Con lo poco y nada que conozco al Rey, yo la verdad me esperaría cualquier cosa.

– Como te había dicho el Rey Nohansen es un poco exagerado en algunos aspectos, pero es un buen hombre.

– ¿En verdad crees que soy un poco exagerado?

La voz del soberano los tomó absolutamente por sorpresa, sus cuerpos pegaron un pequeño salto del susto que se habían llevado y ambos como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo giraron sólo el rostro para ver...

– Señor... ¿Nohansen? –Ashei mantuvo la boca abierta de la impresión que le genero ver al "gran Rey de Hyrule" con el atuendo que andaba vistiendo y con semejante sujeto que lo acompañaba.

– ¿Linebeck? –Shad tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y mantenía sus ojos como plato mirando a aquella extrañísima pareja que se les acercaba. ¿En verdad no estaba soñando?

El Rey evidentemente aún traía puesto su pijama rosadito, sus sandalias felpuditas de conejito y su gorrito de dormir, también con bonitas orejitas rosas.

– Pero que tenemos aquí –el hombre de bigote exótico sonrió con un aire acusador al ver a la parejita junto a la puerta de los "recién casados"– Pensé que seriamos los primeros en llegar al espectáculo.

Ashei y Shad se sonrojaron de sobremanera, ambos ya se habían volteado por completo y ahora mantenían sus ojos clavados al suelo.

Era un momento "incómodo", **muy incómodo.**

Lógicamente nunca esperaron encontrarse con el padre de Zelda y el raro amigo de Link en un momento como este... ¡Que vergüenza!

– ¡Pero que gusto! –Exclamó el Rey con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Evidentemente no estaba molesto de verlos allí, al menos no hasta ese momento.

La pareja intercambió miradas confundidas, había "algo" que no estaba encajando en esta historia.

– En verdad lo lamentamos mucho señor –Shad trataba de disculparse– no crea que estábamos espiando a su hija.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Linebeck acercándose al avergonzado muchacho– Estaban pensando espiar a la parejita en su primera noche juntitos ¿no?

– ¡Claro que no! Sólo... bueno... nosotros –era obvio que no tenía una buena excusa para estar en ese lugar.

– ¿Y pretendían espiarlos por la puerta? –Era el Rey quien poniendo repentinamente un serio semblante enfrento a la pareja.

Nunca habían visto así de serio al hombre.

– Bueno... nosotros –Ashei tampoco tenía una brillante idea para salir de este "aprieto".

De pronto, en medio de ese tenso ambiente, el Rey soltó a reír divertido, el rostro avergonzado y arrepentido de los muchachos había valido el segundo de fingir estar molesto.

– ¿En verdad pensaban espiarlos a través de esta puerta? –Volvió a soltar una carcajada– ¡Esta puerta es impenetrable, es la puerta más gruesa de todo el castillo! ¡Adentro mi hija y Link no deben ni escucharnos!

– Se ve que les falta –Linebeck había llevado una mano hasta su barbilla y asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que el Rey decía.

– Tienen que aprender del maestro –les dijo luego inflando el pecho muy orgulloso de su "perfecto plan de espionaje" – Yo el Rey de Hyrule he creado este cuarto con un acceso insospechado, tendremos primera fila para ver que está pasando con mi hija y el gran héroe de Hyrule, ¿no les parece genial?

¡¿Era una broma?! ¿Les estaban hablando en serio o estaban tomándoles el pelo? ¡¿Desde cuando los habían metido a ambos en el baile?!

– ¡No se hable más! –Agregó el marinero golpeando la espalda de Shad con una de sus manos– ¡Pongamos en marcha la segunda fase del plan!

– ¡Tú lo has dicho amigo! –Lo apremió el Rey más animado que de costumbre– Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

– Ehhh –Shad y Ashei no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin tener intención alguna se acaban de integrar en uno de los "extraños" planes del Rey.

Seguramente todo esto terminaría mal, los chicos lo sabían, pero no fueron capaces de decir algo para contradecir al Rey, ni mucho menos para restarse de la osada misión.

¡Estaban perdidos!

* * *

><p>Espiar a sus amigos le parecía una mala idea… pero… meterse por los conductos de ventilación y llegar hasta el "entre techo" creado por orden del mismísimo Rey le parecía <strong>aún más "descabellado"<strong>.

– Señor, en verdad considero que su hija necesita "privacidad" esta noche –aún intentaba hacer entrar en razón al Rey, quien al ir encabezando al grupo parecía no haber escuchado sus palabras.

– No seas aguafiestas pelirrojo, esto se pondrá bueno… será como ver porno en primera fila –era obvio que ese comentario venía de parte del "amigazo" de Link, nada más y nada menos que Linebeck.

Shad se sonrojó notoriamente, el Rey ya les había tomado bastante ventaja y no había alcanzado a escuchar el "inoportuno" comentario del marinero y Ashei quien también se había ruborizado ligeramente fulminó con la mirada a Linebeck quien estaba tan pasado de copas que ni siquiera se percató de la asesina mirada que la chica le dedicaba, o quizás no era eso y al estar tan familiarizado con esa "miradita" ya ni siquiera se veía afectado.

– Eres un maldito pervertido.

– Pervertido puede ser querida mía –le sonrió como si fuera de lo más natural– ¡Oh vamos! ¿Me van a negar acaso que estaban "espiándolos" cuando yo y el Rey los encontramos? Reconozcan que también están curiosos por saber si Link va a acertar o no el golazo del siglo.

– ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Shad aún más rojo que antes– no veníamos a eso.

– ¿A no? –Observó a ambos de reojo con un dejo de desconfianza.

– ¡Claro que no! –Insistió Ashei molesta– Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que Link estuviera preparado.

– ¡Oh si! –Linebeck sonreía con morbo al ver los rostros avergonzados de Shad y Ashei, quienes evidentemente no tenían una clara excusa para explicar su participación en este "alocado" plan del Rey– Como el "pequeño Link" es casto y puro aún, ustedes querían hacer de buen samaritano y enseñarle como usar su espada ¿no?

– ¡Que no! –Shad no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba, en verdad esta situación era bastante incómoda, de partida el nunca había estado de acuerdo con ir a espiar a la pareja.

Tantas analogías en doble sentido se le estaban subiendo literalmente a la cabeza, estaba **muy **avergonzado y comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor, mucho más del acostumbrado.

– No sean tímidos muchachos, pueden confiar en mí.

– Jamás. No creas que somos tan ingenuos como Link para confiar en un tipejo como tú.

– Oh vamos querida, no te pongas así… esa bonita carita que tienes no la aprovechas con ese semblante tan duro que traes siempre– se detuvo momentáneamente y luego agregó sonriéndole a la muchacha– y en verdad hoy te vez muy sexy con ese vestido rojo y ese tentador escote.

Ashei apretó con fuerza sus manos empuñadas, estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, pero en vista de lo estrecho que era el lugar y la situación en la que estaban, no considero que fuera apropiado hacerlo.

– No te metas con mi novia, eso si que no te lo permito –Shad estaba sacando la voz, al parecer la deslenguada boca de Linebeck lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Un ligero rubor y una discreta sonrisa surcaron el rostro de la muchacha, no había creído que el bien mesurado Shad levantara la voz para defenderla a ella, en verdad le parecía algo adorable de su parte.

– Tranquilo pelirrojo, la chica es tuya.

– ¡Hey! Guarden silencio, estamos justo sobre el cuarto matrimonial –les indicó el Rey quien estaba a tan sólo unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Todos avanzaron arrastrándose como hasta ahora lo habían estado haciendo y se detuvieron a un lado del soberano Hyrule.

– Muy bien chicos ¿Quién va a dar el primer vistazo? –Preguntó Linebeck quien se estaba peinando sus "perfectos" bigotes.

Se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno respondió. Justo en ese momento un extraño crujido hizo que sus músculos se tensaran.

* * *

><p>Estaban agitados, muy agitados.<p>

El aire comenzaba a hacerse asfixiante y ellos no tenían intensiones de detenerse.

Ella pudo sentir como sus labios húmedos y suaves volvieron a hacer un corto recorrido por su cuello, parecía hambriento, deseoso de probar más. El roce entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo un exquisito deleite, una sensación placentera y embriagante.

Con una de sus manos comenzaba a jalar de su pantalón, tan molesto, tan opresivo, en verdad ya no lo soportaba, ya no le bastaba con aquel acercamiento entre sus cuerpos, quería sentir más.

– Link espera –le dijo agitada como estaba, un extraño ruido acababa de llamar su atención y por alguna razón que aún no comprendía no podía dejarlo pasar.

– No quiero detenerme –agregó volviendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso.

– No... Link... escucha –le insistió entre besos, algo se estaba moviendo en el techo del cuarto, estaba segura de ello– hay... hay algo... en el techo.

– ¿Qué? –No podía creer que aquellas palabras lo habían hecho detenerse, había quedado con el pantalón a medio bajarse, de hecho ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de retirarse el calzado.

El ruido volvió a hacerse presente, aún más nítido que antes. Ahora que se habían "detenido", podían presar más atención al dichoso cielo del cuarto.

– ¿Lo escuchas? –Le preguntó comenzando a sentirse algo inquieta.

¿Qué podría estar avanzando en el techo del cuarto? Aquella pregunta que ahora ambos se estaban haciendo dio paso a una nueva y aún más misteriosa interrogante, ¿había entretecho en esta parte del castillo?

– Si... puedo oírlo ahora –era evidente que era mucho más sencillo escuchar aquello que la chica había oído no estando concentrado en otra cosa– pero... no creo que sea importante –agregó tratando de convencerla, aún estaba muy "caliente" y en verdad no podía creer que se habían detenido por un "simple ruidito" en el techo.

Por un instante aquel extraño sonido desapareció.

– ¿Y si son ratones? –Justo en ese momento el ruido había vuelto, más claro y evidente que antes– Debe ser miles ¿los escuchas?

– No podrán entrar al cuarto Zel –le respondió tratando de calmarla, pero la chica ya se había apartado de la cama y ahora de pie observaba fijamente el "dichoso techo" – si realmente hay ratones en el techo no podrán llegar hasta aquí.

– No es el problema si hay o no hay, ¿de verdad piensas que esa cantidad de ruido la haría un ratoncito?

Pero Link no tuvo tiempo de responder, poco después un fuerte crujido llamo la atención de ambos y luego un pequeño polvillo comenzó a caer justo sobre la muchacha.

– ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó lanzándose sobre la chica poco antes de que esa zona del techo se le fuera encima.

**¡PAFF!**

Una gran nube de polvo lleno todo el cuarto, el "entretecho" creado por el Rey no había resistido tanto peso y había terminado cediendo, llevándose junto con el a los cuatro involucrados en el "espionaje".

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó levantándose un poco al tiempo que sacudía uno de sus brazos llenos de polvo y parte de escombros.

Bajo el cuerpo de Link estaba la princesa, quien aún estaba algo aturdida por el golpe, pero fuera de ello parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado.

– Sí, estoy bien –respondió al mismo tiempo que trataba de fijar su vista en lo que fuera que les había caído encima, pero había tanta partícula en suspensión que de verdad no conseguía ver nada.

Pronto entre los escombros y la nube de polvo se empezaron a escuchar quejidos de voces que se les hacían un tanto familiares.

– Les dije que era una mala idea.

– ¡Deja de quejarte y salte de encima pelirrojo!

– Me encantaría complacerte Linebeck, pero no puedo moverme, tengo algo sobre las piernas.

– Soy yo Shad, es que mi vestido está atascado bajo el Rey, estoy intentando jalarlo, pero no consigo moverlo y el Rey no despierta.

– ¡¿Qué el Rey no despierta?! ¡¿Esta inconsciente?! –Aquella frase de Ashei lo había alterado, si al Rey le pasaba algo Zelda los mataría a todos, si es que ya no lo había por interrumpir su noche de bodas.

– No hagas tanto escándalo pelirrojo, con semejante amortiguación no puede estar peor que nosotros.

– Shad, el Rey no despierta –Agregó Ashei notoriamente preocupada.

Link acababa de levantarse, olvidando por completo que aún tenía los pantalones a medio subir. Zelda también se había incorporado y ahora que el polvo se estaba disipando podía ver mejor que demonios había pasado.

– ¿Shad? ¿Ashei? –Murmuró casi sin creerlo– ¿Linebeck? ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Qué diantres hacían en el techo?!

– No me culpen a mí, la idea fue de su señor padre –se defendió el marinero aún sin posibilidades de moverse.

– ¡Zelda tú padre no responde!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los recién casados al unísono, las preguntas tendrían que esperar.

La chica corrió a auxiliar a su padre, mientras Link quien pretendía seguirla tropezó con el enredo que tenía con los pantalones y se fue de bruces al suelo, cayendo justo encima de Shad y Linebeck.

– ¡Súbete el pantalón idiota! –Le gritó molesto al sentir un peso más sobre su invaluable cuerpecito.

Link se sonrojó a más no poder y luego de salir de encima se subió rápidamente los pantalones, el cinturón quien sabe donde diablos había quedado.

– Lo lamento, en verdad no queríamos molestarlos –Shad también estaba muy rojo, era "evidente" la razón por la que el rubio había estado con los pantalones abajo.

– ¡Papá! –Zelda había llegado junto a su padre y jalando de él había conseguido girarlo y hacer que quedara recostado boca arriba– ¡Papá despierta!

– ¡Ya está! –Ashei acababa de liberar la falda de su vestido y ahora que podía salir de las piernas de Shad, este también pudo levantarse.

– Al fin consiguieron moverse –murmuró molesto Linebeck, quien intentaba inútilmente sacudirse el polvo de la ropa y el cabello.

Fue entonces cuando alguien irrumpió estrepitosamente en el cuarto.

– ¡Majestad, le dije que se quedará en su alcoba! –Impa acaba de ingresar en la estancia y parecía furiosa.

– ¿Impa? –¡Diablos! Era justo lo que les faltaba para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro, primero la dichosa fiesta, después el desastroso baile, luego el regreso de la momia y el encuentro con la ballena, después su demente maestro de educación sexual tratando de aprovecharse de él y seguido a eso ¡El padre de su esposa y sus amigos cayéndoles encima desde el techo! Y para finalizar el Rey inconsciente en el suelo e Impa ingresando al cuarto viendo el desastre que habían armado.

En verdad esto no podía empeorar ¿o sí?

– ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? –La mujer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el "cuarto matrimonial" estaba hecho un desastre y dentro parecía haber más que una reunión social– ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

– Es una larga historia –respondió Ashei notoriamente avergonzada.

– A mí no me metan que yo no tengo la culpa –Linebeck insistía en dejar en claro que él no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto.

– Impa –la chica sujetaba al hombre entre sus brazos y sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos– mi papá no despierta.

– ¿Qué tú papá... qué? –Ahora su que tenía el cerebro revuelto.

¡¿Qué diantres había pasado aquí?!

La Sheikah corrió a auxiliar al hombre, se hincó junto a la princesa quien aún lo sostenía entre sus brazos, e inmediatamente corroboró su pulso.

– Él está bien –le dijo para tranquilizar a la chica y a los presentes.

Link suspiró aliviado, al menos no tendrían que pasar de una boda a un funeral.

– No lo entiendo, ¿qué hacían todos en ese entretecho? –Ahora Zelda comenzaba a reagrupar todas sus ideas dispersas, sabiendo que su padre estaba bien, aquello era lo más lógico de preguntar, ¿no?

– Es que... bueno –Ashei había comenzado a hablar, pero pronto no supo cómo continuar, no había una explicación para esto.

– Yo te diré que paso –Linebeck parecía muy seguro de sus palabras– tú padre planeo todo esto, el construyo un entretecho justo sobre su cuarto para espiarlos.

– ¿Qué mi padre hizo qué? –Evidentemente se había imaginado que su papá intentaría alguna artimaña para tratar de saber que pasaba con ellos, pero nunca se imaginó que había construido un "entretecho" para poder vigilarlos, es más... se le había hecho muy sospechoso que él fuera quien "escogiera" el cuarto donde ahora se suponía que ellos dormirían.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, repentinamente comenzaba a sentirse mal.

– ¿Y todos ustedes? –Agregó Link al notar que la chica no parecía con ánimos de seguir el interrogatorio.

– Yo, yo me encontré con Nohansen en el pasillo y me invitó cordialmente a acompañarlo y bueno... ellos...

– Veníamos a saber cómo te sentías, cuando estabas en el jardín parecías algo enfermo –Ashei se adelantó, interrumpiendo a Linebeck.

– Entonces nos encontramos con tú amigo y su majestad, y bueno... en realidad no hay explicación, ni justificación para lo que ocurrió después –admitió Shad, quien sabía que no podría excusarse, ellos no se habían negado a seguir el "plan" del Rey.

– En verdad no puedo creerlo –Zelda aún no podía entender como era que su "noche de bodas" había terminado en... miró a su alrededor y luego soltó un largo suspiro... ¿cómo todo había terminado en... en... **eso**?

– Auch... ¿Quién me atropello? –Era el Rey quien comenzaba a reincorporarse a la "reunión".

– ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste papá! –Le gritó notoriamente molesta.

– Zelda... querida –el hombre aún no comenzaba a entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

– Esta vez sí que se pasó.

– ¿Impa? –¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Qué demonios hacían todos ahí?

– ¡No te hagas el desentendido! –Le gritó aún más molesta y dolida– ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Siempre lo haces! –Unas lágrimas fugitivas escaparon de sus ojos, no podía creer que su propio padre había intentado espiarla y para colmo había terminado interrumpiendo el **único** real momento a solas que había tenido durante toda la noche con Link.

– Querida... yo –en verdad no tenía palabras para explicar lo sucedido, porque era evidente por la cara de todos que su "plan maestro" había salido mal.

– Zelda, calma –se había acercado a la chica con la intención de contenerla, si esta situación ya era mala seguro con la Princesa furiosa se pondría mucho peor– hay que conversarlo.

– ¡No quiero conversar **nada**! ¡Estoy harta de que mi padre se entrometa en **todo**! –Agregó liberando sus brazos de las manos de Link– ¡Nunca voy a perdonarte esto! –Le gritó con fuerza a su padre y luego salió corriendo del lugar, ya no quería estar allí.

– ¡Zelda! –Link corrió tras la chica, pero ella era muy rápida y no consiguió alcanzarla antes de perderla de vista.

Shad y Ashei venían corriendo atrás del guerrero.

– Te ayudaremos a encontrarla –Le dijo apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

– No Shad, no es necesario.

– ¿No vas a buscarla? ¿Ella debe sentirse terrible? –Ashei se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido y quería de alguna forma enmendar su error.

– Si, lo sé. Pero no es necesario que me ayuden, creo saber a dónde ha ido. Vuelvan con Rey y díganle que no se preocupe, que mañana resolveremos este mal entendido.

– En verdad lo lamento Link.

– Tranquilo Shad, son... bueno... son cosas que pasan –sonrió, no podía hacer más que eso.

En realidad eran el tipo de cosas que sólo les podía pasar a ellos. Pero ya que más daba, conocía al Rey y sabía que nunca había sido su intención hacerle daño a su hija.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La conocía como a la palma de su mano, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, habían pasado por tanto. Esta vez no podía equivocarse.

Sabía que sólo había un lugar donde podría estar...

Y efectivamente cuando llego a la torre más alta del castillo y atravesó la estrecha ventana para dar con el techo pudo verla. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda, abrazando sus piernas.

– ¿Zelda? –Se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, sabía que ella estaba dolida y quizás no era momento para tratar de hablar con ella, pero... no podía dejarla sola. No quería que estuviera sola.

– Ha sido un día de locos ¿no? –Le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

– ¿Estas bien? –Ella no parecía seguir llorando.

Zelda se volteó y enfrento la mirada del joven con una sonrisa.

– ¿La verdad? –Se encogió de hombros y soltó una suave risita– no me esperaba menos de mi padre, de hecho cuando estábamos en el cuarto me pareció extraño el haber estado tanto tiempo "solos".

Se sentía un poco mal después de haberle gritado de esa manera, pero ¿realmente se merecía un sermón, no?, mañana se disculparía, que al menos sintiera culpa por todo lo que queda de noche, después de haberle arruinado la de ella.

Se acercó más para sentarse junto a la muchacha, quien había vuelto a dirigir su mirada al horizonte, pero ahora mantenía sus dos manos apoyadas sobre las tejas y su cuerpo ligeramente reclinado hacia atrás.

–Lo siento tanto –se disculpó aún sin apartar su mirada de ella– nunca pensé que comenzaríamos nuestra primera noche de recién casados platicando en el techo del castillo.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿no?–Volvió a mirar a su pareja, suspirando.

Ella le estaba sonriendo, no parecía estar enfadada, pero aún había rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado. Con cuidado acercó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y con su pulgar limpio aquello que evidenciaba que ella había estado sollozando.

– Creo que para variar arruine todo.

– No te equivoques Link –Se acercó un poco más al joven, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él– mi padre es un entrometido, ambos lo sabemos.

– Quizás... quizás sólo se preocupa demasiado por su hija –pudo notar que ella había cerrado sus ojos y respiraba pausadamente.

– ¿Sabes? –Estaban nuevamente tan cerca y su mente seguía llevándola una y otra vez sobre esa cama... sobre ese inigualable instante. Debía decírselo, quizás no era la forma en que le hubiera gustado confesar algo como esto, pero... él tenía que saberlo– Encontraremos un lugar especial, uno donde nadie pueda molestarnos –se había alejado un poco y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

Link se sonrojó inmediatamente, no se había esperado una confesión como esta tan repentinamente.

–Zelda... yo...

– En verdad deseo terminar lo que empezamos.

Era increíble ver como el juicio de la princesa seguía intacto e inclusive aún ahora parecía tan segura, tanto que no pudo evitar recordar aquello que habían estado determinados a hacer, la había tenido entre sus brazos, había recorrido su cuerpo con sus manos... y ahora volvía a sentir ese sofocante calor al verla.

– Yo... yo –sus mejillas le ardían fuertemente y su corazón había vuelto a acelerarse– yo también... también lo deseo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una atmósfera de complicidad pareció rodear a los enamorados.

La noche se había cernido sobre ellos con su manto oscuro, adornado por sutiles pinceladas pequeñas y luminosas. Aquella noche las estrellas parecían danzar y el basto cielo no era más que un enorme escenario.

Allí arriba nadie podría molestarlos... ¿o sí?

**Continuará...**

Ejem... XD

Bueno sé que me tarde una semana más de lo que había dicho pero... ¡mi vida es terrible! XD nah broma...

Lo bonito y lo importante es que estoy de vuelta XP, en verdad lamento la gran tardanza y... sé que muchos esperaban un lemon, pero para agrado de algunos y disgusto de otros, en este capítulo no hay lemon XP, pero se viene... se viene... así que preparaos...

Ya, ahora volviendo a lo importante y sin intención de alargarme más, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo en esta "rara" historia XD porque de que esta rara... esta rara, pero bueeeeno, la autora también es medio rara así que no hay nada de que sorprenderse XP, quiero dejar un especial saludo a todos aquellos que se molestaron en comentar, en verdad muchas gracias a **MVMM, Shimmy Tsu, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Zelinktotal99, ILZzE, larareshiram97, Krystal Psych, Pouda-P, BRANDON369, El angel de la oscuridad, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai, Agata T. Kewlie, Generala, Guest, Dialirvi, , Magua, linkzel s, Showwiie-23, Lektorr, Yuki-Chan28, Richard Letters, Ferin Sky, Leon Mega Wong, Zelliana, **y** kazukoNanami**, en verdad muchas gracias y disculpen la gran demora x.x

Otra cosa que tengo que decir antes de despedirme es... que pronto subiré otro fic, se suponía que era para Halloween XD, pero como no tenía mi compu no pude terminarlo tampoco, así que ahora sí que lo termino y lo subo XP

¡Saludos para todos!

Zilia-K


	10. Lo que todos querían saber

Lamento mucho haber tardado dos semanas más de lo que había presupuestado XD, la verdad es que actualicé el fic de Kirby y cuando iba a actualizar este no se porque no lo hice y luego me vine de vacas y donde estaba no tenía internet T-T, y luego... luego pasaron muchas cosas.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener escenas que no sean aptas para todo público, lean bajo su propio juicio.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

**UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**

En el capítulo anterior...

Había sido una suerte encontrarla tan rápidamente o quizás no era aquello y esto sólo le confirmaba lo mucho que la conocía; porque allí estaba, en el tejado de una de las torres más altas del castillo, sin lugar a dudas un sitio peligroso, pero ella no lo veía así, cada vez que deseaba desaparecer acudía a aquel tranquilo escondite, uno que muy pocos conocían, el lugar perfecto para escapar del mundo y encontrar algo de paz.

Las palabras que intercambiaron fueron breves, él no había esperado que ella se tomara tan bien lo sucedido, después de todo esta vez Nohansen había metido las patas hasta el fondo, digo... ¿no podía simplemente plantar una enredadera hasta el balcón o espiarlos por un agujero desde el cuarto continuo?

En verdad a veces el ingenio del hombre superaba toda expectativa y esta oportunidad no era la excepción.

Pero no era la chispa del Rey, ni el desastre que quedo en el cuarto, ni mucho menos que **todos** quisieran enterarse si los tortolitos perdían o no su virginidad, en realidad todos esos "detallitos" eran una mínima parte para lo que realmente importaba, para lo que realmente había pasado...

– ¿Sabes? –Lo observó perdida en su mirada, estaban allí sobre el tejado nuevamente solos– Encontraremos un lugar especial, uno donde nadie pueda molestarnos.

Ambos lo sabían, no era un lugar lo que buscaban.

– Zelda... yo... –se había sonrojado notoriamente, no se había esperado una confesión así tan repentinamente.

– En verdad deseo terminar lo que empezamos.

Aquellas palabras habían acabado por romper aquel fino hilo que lo separaba de la cordura, en un momento así no sabía si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o replantearse el hecho de que estaban en el tejado del castillo, pero con ella mirándolo así, estando tan cerca... al diablo con todo, después de todo la carne es débil ¿no?, o al menos eso es lo dicen.

– Yo... yo también lo deseo –agregó sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

En un lugar tan apartado como este nadie podría interrumpirlos ¿verdad?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 9: Lo que todos querían saber .-.-.-.**

Los cucos y su inconfundible canto mañanero le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la plazuela de Hyrule ya rebozaba de vida a esas tempranas horas de la mañana, dos hombres gigantescos eran los encargados de abrir el gran puente que separaba la ciudadela del exterior y como cada mañana muchos aldeanos se adentraron en la plaza en sus carretas cargadas, el mercado de Hyrule siempre rebozaba de vida, color y aromas... pero hoy... hoy era un día especial y al parecer todos en Hyrule y sus alrededores se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Aquel suave murmullo se incremento en el momento que dos criadas del castillo se acercaron a comprar algunas verduras, y es que la "copucha" ya no daba para más.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Saben si paso algo? –Preguntó inmediatamente una de las mujeres que se había reunido en el lugar.

En menos de un segundo lo que partió siendo una conversación de tres, se convirtió en una multitud alborotada, todos querían escuchar la última novedad.

– No lo sé –respondió inmediatamente una de las criadas– algo paso en la noche en el cuarto de los novios y hoy por la mañana no los vimos por ninguna parte.

– ¿Cómo que algo paso? –Y ahí iba otra de las mujeres metiches de las que nunca hacen falta pero siempre están ahí cuando menos se las espera.

– Estaba el cuarto destruido, lleno de escombros –respondió la otra murmurando como haciendo de la historia algo más "misterioso"– era impresionante la cantidad de polvo que había por todo el cuarto.

– ¡Oh cielos! –Exclamó una de las viejas abanicándose con una de sus manos– entonces eran ciertos los rumores.

– ¿De qué rumores hablas? –Preguntó otra mujer impaciente.

– ¿No lo sabes? –Agregó haciéndose la interesante– dicen que Link es una **fiera** en la cama, a mi me contaron que tiene tanta o más habilidad que con la espada.

Todas las mujeres rieron nerviosas y más de alguna ahogó un gritito sorprendido y alborotado, la conversación se estaba poniendo "caliente".

– ¡Oh por todas las Diosas! –Exclamó una vieja a punto del soponcio– yo con gusto le daría diez hijos.

– ¿Y tú no tienes marido?

– ¿Y por qué tendría que enterarse de que los hijos no son suyos?

Nuevamente las risitas nerviosas llenaron el tumulto de viejas chismosas.

– A mi me parece bastante extraño ese rumor –agregó la criada más joven– el joven Link es un hombre muy educado y reservado, no creo que haya tenido una aventura con alguna chica de la ciudad –dijo al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosa, ligeramente sonrojada– él es todo un caballero.

– Parece que aquí tenemos otra que seguro le presta el traste al futuro Rey –agregó una de las viejas venenosas del grupo– seguro y ya te le insinuaste al prometido de la princesa y él no te dio bola.

– ¡Claro que no! –Negó inmediatamente la criada molesta y muy sonrojada– el joven Link ha sido muy amable conmigo, jamás se me ocurriría ofrecerle tal servicio.

– Pero seguro lo has pensado, ¿no?

La chica guardó silencio y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

– Ya déjenla tranquila –la defendió la otra muchacha del castillo– yo también pienso que esos rumores son falsos, una de las cocineras me contó que ni el joven Link, ni la señorita Zelda han perdido su virginidad.

– ¿Será eso cierto? –Preguntó otra de las chismosas muy interesada en el tema.

– Bueno si es cierto o no de seguro eso anoche paso a la historia.

– Seguro no es así y se lo tenían bien guardado –agregó otra nuevamente llevando la contra.

– Yo creo que Zelda está embarazada y por eso se casaron –insistió otra de las mujeres aún más convencida de lo que ella pensaba era lo cierto.

Los murmullos inundaron el mercado, las mujeres seguían y seguían viboreando de lo lindo, mientras los hombres las observaban un tanto extrañados, ninguno se explicaba que era lo que las estaba alborotando tanto.

Pero no sólo la ciudadela de Hyrule estaba inmersa en la gran interrogante del día, en el castillo las criadas, cocineras, jardineras, guardias, amigos y enemigos, todo lo que caminara en dos patas estaba haciéndose la misma dichosa pregunta...

¿Qué demonios había pasado durante la noche con el par de recién casados?

Además había sólo un grupo "reducido" de personas que estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de los casados, bueno en realidad sólo los que se habían caído del entretecho, Impa, Link y Zelda, por lo que el desastre del cuarto también dio pie a miles y millones de especulaciones entre la gente que trabaja al interior del castillo.

Pero seguramente el que estaba más ansioso de saber que había sucedido era el mismísimo Rey, quien había pasado la noche en vela esperando a ver si alguien en el castillo se dignaba a llevarle noticias de su hija.

– No siga tomando café, va a enfermarse señor –Agregó Impa tratando de quitarle el tazón al soberano, quien como todas las mañanas estaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa del comedor.

– Impa tiene razón –agregó el pelirrojo quien observaba como las ojeras del Rey parecían dos enormes moretones– debería descansar.

En realidad no sabía si realmente eran ojeras o eran secuelas del estrellón que se habían dado anoche contra el piso. De lo que respecta a su estado, en verdad había terminado bastante molido.

– Si Link y Zelda se encontraron anoche seguro no vendrán a desayunar –soltó Ashei como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

– Yo creo que la señorita Ashei tiene toda la razón –soltó Impa ligeramente ruborizada, algo "bastante" extraño en ella.

– ¡La niñera sabe algo! –Saltó Linebeck quien no había pasado por alto esa extraña expresión en el rostro de la mujer.

– ¡Yo no soy una niñera! –Exclamó la Sheikah ahora notoriamente roja.

– ¿Viste algo anoche Impa? –Le preguntó el Rey al mismo tiempo que le quitaba nuevamente el tazón a la mujer para darle un largo sorbo a la adictiva cafeína, necesitaba mantenerse despierto hasta saber que diantres había pasado en la noche.

– Claro que no –desvió su mirada bastante incómoda, era evidente que la mujer estaba mintiendo.

– ¡Sabe algo, sabe algo! –Linebeck se había parado sobre la mesa apuntándola como loco.

– Demonios Linebeck bájate de la mesa, pareces demente –justo en el momento menos oportuno Link hacía su aparición en el comedor.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se clavaron sobre el chico, quien evidentemente se sintió "ligeramente" observado. ¿Qué diantres les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué lo miraban con esas extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros?

Y bueno, la verdad es que Link también parecía sólo venirle a poner carbón a lo que ya hace rato se estaba asando, fuera de que había llegado sospechosamente tarde a desayunar, traía un misterioso rasguño en la mejilla derecha, un cabello alborotado y para la guinda de la torta venía con la misma ropa que andaba el día anterior sólo que mal puesta, al menos la camiseta estaba algo a mal traer y evidentemente al revés.

Pero a pesar del extraño aspecto del joven nadie hizo comentario alguno, sólo lo siguieron con la mirada aún sonriendo de una forma extraña. El rubio se acercó a la mesa y tomó de ella una taza llenándola de jugo, parecía tener bastante sed.

– Ejem –Linebeck se estaba aclarando la garganta, al parecer pretendía decir algo– parece que la cosa estuvo buena anoche.

Link escupió todo el líquido que había alcanzado a beber, e inmediatamente se sonrojó tanto o más que la alfombra que estaba en el suelo del cuarto. Inmediatamente después levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que todavía estaban **todos** observándolo con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, a excepción Impa que parecía lo bastante avergonzada como para dirigirle una mirada.

¿Qué diantres se estaban imaginando todos?

– ¡No es lo que están pensando! –se defendió al instante notoriamente incómodo.

– Oh vamos Link, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado –trató de calmarlo Shad quien se había levantado para acercarse al muchacho.

– Es que...

Pero justo cuando Link no creyó que la cosa podría empeorar...

– ¡¿Y cómo esta mi alumno campeón?! –El profesor de educación sexual acaba de ingresar en el cuarto.

– Maldición... sólo esto me faltaba –murmuró Link golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos.

– ¿Y qué tal estuvo anoche la cosa? –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba– Por lo visto seguiste mis consejos –agregó levantando sus cejas acusadoramente.

– ¡Que no fue "eso" lo que paso! –Link estaba cada vez más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

– ¿Cómo? –Ashei también se había levantado– ¿A qué te refieres con que no paso "eso"?

– Pues... "eso"– en definitiva Link se estaba haciendo un verdadero lio para explicar la situación– hay cosas que pasan... y cosas que no pasan y ya...

– ¡¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?! –Exclamó Linebeck soltando a reír– di mejor que no te dio el cuero y ya.

– ¿No pudieron concretar nada anoche? –Ahora era el Rey quien intervenía en la conversación.

– Bueno este... es... es... –En verdad esta situación era **bastante** incómoda, como iba a explicarle algo como eso al padre de la mujer con la que él se había estado... ahhh al diablo con todo, ellos habían tenido la culpa de que su noche de bodas no fuera algo "normal" así que ahora no tenían porque tener derecho a detalles y aunque no fuera así ¿no merecía un poco de "privacidad"?– Es una historia larga –dijo finalmente tratando de zafarse del asunto sin herir los sentimientos de nadie.

Pero el problema era que en definitiva nadie entendía nada, no sabían que diantres había pasado, no podían interpretar de parte de Link si había pasado algo o no entre los recién casados o si en definitiva la noche había terminado siendo un completo fiasco, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que había alguien además de Link que sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Y dónde está Zelda? –Preguntó Ashei tratando entender un poco la extraña actitud de Link, quizás el acoso de todos lo había cohibido de algún modo y por eso no quería referirse a lo que había pasado en la noche.

– Bueno... esa también es una cuestión delicada –puntualizó el chico rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

– ¿Zelda está bien? –Preguntó el Rey quien ahora parecía más confundido que antes.

Link bajo la mirada al suelo, quería hacerse un hoyo y enterrarse, en verdad no sabía como salir ileso de esta situación.

– ¡OMG! No me digas que le diste hasta que no pudo caminar la pobrecita –y ahí iba de nuevo el comentario "tan" atinado del gurú del sexo.

El chico sintió que la cabeza le estaba hirviendo, porque a pesar de que el rojo ya no podía aumentar, el calor que sentía si parecía ir en aumento.

– Ella está bien –respondió Impa de forma seca, quien para sorpresa de todos había intervenido en la conversación con un aire molesto.

Ahora todas las miradas se clavaron sobre la Sheikah, era obvio que algo sabía ella que no sabían los demás.

Link levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente aliviada a la mujer, quien al parecer en este momento estaba de su lado.

– ¿Y dónde está ella en este momento? –Fue Shad quien ahora hacia la pregunta del millón.

– Está descansando en su cuarto –respondió la mujer alejándose del Rey para acercarse a Link– y me parece que este temita tiene que quedar hasta aquí –agregó firmemente al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho– ve con ella, yo les llevaré el desayuno.

– Gracias Impa, te debo una.

– ¡Hey recuerden que hoy tenemos clases! –Exclamó el profesor sin saber si el muchacho lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

Link se había movilizado rápido, alejándose comedor tan rápido como pudo, dejando a todos nuevamente con la gran incógnita del día.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado anoche?

* * *

><p>Avanzó recorriendo el conocido camino hasta el cuarto de la princesa, ahora con un aire diferente, con una extraña sensación. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero a pesar de todas las extrañas experiencias de la semana hoy era un día especial, un día diferente... era el primer día que pasaban como recién casados. Casi no podía creerlo.<p>

Y a pesar de que parte de su mente estaba puesta en eso, que debería ser lo único importante en este momento, otra parte de si volvía a darle vueltas al asunto del comedor.

– No sé como voy a explicarles a todos lo que paso –estaba hablando sólo, pero necesitaba hacerlo en voz alta, necesitaba tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para resolver este embrollo en el que se había metido, porque en definitiva su intervención en el comedor no había sólo empeorado los rumores que se habían esparcido como un verdadero virus en el castillo.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto de la princesa y tomando la manilla con su mano derecha la giró e ingresó en el cuarto sin llamar antes de entrar, sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente Zelda seguía durmiendo o eso fue lo que creyó, pero para su sorpresa ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, observando perdida el ventanal del cuarto, por el mismo que ahora ingresaba una fresca brisa y el cálido sol matinal.

– ¿Zelda? –La llamó cerrando inconscientemente la puerta tras su espalda, cargaba aún con la taza de jugo en la mano izquierda, se la había traído sin notarlo.

La muchacha se volteó sorprendida, al parecer no había esperado que Link ingresara en el cuarto. Pero fuera de su sorpresa ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y le sonrió amablemente. Una sensación extraña la embargó al verlo detenido frente esa puerta, no sabía que era, pero aquella apariencia casual y desordena, algo alborotada parecía despertar algo más que una simple atracción en ella.

Aquella bonita sonrisa que la princesa le dedicaba se encargó de robarle toda su atención, la joven aún vestía los mismos ropajes que había usado para la boda, pero en definitiva aquella fina tela seguía enmarcando su menuda figura con gracia, aquel sutil destello dorado sobre su cabello suelto iluminado por el cálido sol de la mañana, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus hombros descubiertos iluminados parcialmente por ese mismo sol mañanero que tan bien le asentaba. Todo parecía formar parte de un cuadro, inclusive ese vendaje que ahora cubría su frente tenía un algo en ese momento.

– Buenos días –agregó y poco después se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, cerrando sus ojos– auch –se quejó frotando con su palma la frente.

– ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó preocupado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a la muchacha, quizás más cerca de lo que debería– déjame ver.

– No te preocupes –le dijo volviendo a clavar sus claros ojos sobre los del chico– tu también pareces algo apaleado –agregó soltando una suave risita.

Link parecía embobado observando cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada mínima expresión en su rostro. No entendía que era lo que lo tenía así, como en trance.

– ¿Te duele mucho? –volvió a preguntarle dedicándole una intensa mirada.

– ¡Que va! Sólo fue un golpecito –respondió de buen ánimo– ¿Qué traes ahí? –Le preguntó curiosa un segundo después apoyando una de sus manos sobre la que el chico aún mantenía sobre la taza para sostenerla.

– ¿Eh? –La pregunta pareció traerlo a la realidad, percatándose por primera vez que aún cargaba la taza que había comenzado con todo el escándalo del comedor– es jugo de naranja –le respondió poco después.

– ¿Puedo? –Le preguntó nuevamente como pidiéndole permiso para beber de ese tazón.

– Por supuesto –agregó atinando a soltar la famosa taza para entregársela a ella y luego observó como ella llevaba la misma lentamente hasta su boca, cerrando sus ojos para beber.

– Mmmm está muy bueno –le comentó al tiempo que le sonreía con un dejo de picardía– tú también tomaste –le dijo, no como pregunta, sino más bien como una afirmación al mismo tiempo que se acercaba aún más al chico dejando la taza en el velador junto a la cama. Podía sentir ese delicado y cítrico aroma en él.

Link se sonrojó al sentirla tan cerca, en ese momento las mejillas de ella también tenían un suave rosa. Mantuvieron aquel contacto visual con el que todo había comenzado mientras sonreían como dos chiquillos traviesos dispuesto a hacer algo indebido.

– Deberías comprobarlo –agregó uniéndose a ese juego que en algún momento había comenzado y no estaba dispuesto a terminar ahí.

– ¿Puedo? –Volvió a repetir aquella pregunta con ese mismo aire coqueto y juguetón, manteniendo esa tentadora distancia entre sus rostros, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del joven.

¿Cómo iba a negarle algo si le hablaba en ese tono, con esa carita? Debería estar loco para hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder ella se acercó permitiendo que sus labios se rozaran lentamente, aquel contacto había sido demasiado sutil para ser un beso, pero lo suficientemente estimulante como para desear más.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación embriagante junto al agradable aroma a naranja.

– No me hagas esto –murmuró aún con sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de controlar algo que para ese entonces no podía ocultar... el deseo.

Sonrió divertida, acomodándose para abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Este juego se estaba poniendo interesante, pero quizás ella también estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Se encontraban tan cerca que no podía evitar sentir como la ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

– ¿Sabes? –hizo una breve pausa para darle algo de misterio a su acotación – definitivamente es mejor la naranja en tu boca –concluyó mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del guerrero.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, Zelda definitivamente lo estaba provocando, y presa de esa creciente excitación y antes de que ella pudiera escapar nuevamente, acortó la imperceptible distancia que había entre sus labios y la beso apasionadamente, definitivamente algo inexplicable se había apoderado de él y no sabía si a estas alturas podría detenerlo.

Sin dejar de besarla la guió con cuidado hasta dejarla recostada nuevamente sobre la cama con él encima, por un segundo su alma se sumergió embebida por ese dulce néctar, aquel agradable aroma cítrico a naranja, bendito aquel dichoso jugo que había tomado de la mesa en la mañana.

Se separaron un segundo, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos se contemplaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, y sus manos presurosas buscaban arrebatar de sus cuerpos aquellas molestas prendan que cargaban.

Zelda se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta blanca y mal puesta con la que el chico andaba y mientras lo hacía pequeños flash back de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza, aquella conocida sensación sofocante volvía a embargarla, pero ahora parecía que la prisa reinaba cada movimiento, cada acalorado beso.

– Link... –gimió la muchacha arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo sintiendo como él bajaba lentamente a través de su cuello.

Recorrió cada centímetro de aquella tersa piel dejando marca de sus labios por donde avanzaba, sintiendo como ella se estremecía cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que sus manos traviesas masajeaban suave y lentamente sus pechos. Podía sentir a través de esa fina tela como la excitación en ella se hacía muy evidente, y también podía sentir la imperiosa necesidad quitarle de una vez por todas ese dichoso vestido de encima, deseaba más, necesitaba sentir más...

– Link... ven... –le suplicó agitada sujetando el rostro del muchacho con sus manos, guiándolo hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en otro ardiente beso, cargado de deseo.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron lentamente dejando que una extasiante sensación los recorriera como una descarga, sus agitadas respiraciones entrecortadas eran acompañadas por el animoso canto de las aves en el exterior del cuarto, pero ellos no parecían oír o al menos no hasta que...

Toc Toc

Pero ellos siguieron en lo suyo, nada de lo que ocurriera fuera de esas cuatro paredes podía importarles, o eso parecía.

– Creo... creo que están... están llamando... a la puerta –murmuró entre besos, en verdad no deseaba detenerse.

– ¿Ah? –Evidentemente en un primer instante no consiguió unir la frase de Link y el contexto de la situación, pero...

Toc Toc

Insistió la puerta.

– ¡Link la puerta! –Exclamó la chica empujándolo asustada rompiendo con todo el encanto del momento.

El chico pegó un brinco del susto y más el empujón que le dio la princesa terminó de bruces en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que ella se cubría con la sabanas lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no moverse de la cama.

– ¿Señorita Zelda? ¿Joven Link? –Los llamó una femenina voz tras la puerta.

– Cielos... ¿pero qué diantres? –todavía se estaba recuperando del golpe y el brusco quiebre de lo que creyó sería una prometedora mañana junto a su esposa.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! –Exclamó la chica aún más apenada al ver como el pobre muchacho se incorporaba del suelo– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó bajándose de la cama jalando la sabana con la que se había cubierto como si hubiera estado desnuda.

– Si... tranquila.

– ¿Señorita Zelda? –insistió la muchacha tras la puerta algo preocupada.

Como siempre no faltaba la sirvienta inoportuna, en cada rincón había una.

– ¡Ya vamos! –Le respondió alzando la voz para tranquilizar a la muchacha– tienes que ir tú –ordenó luego aún respirando con algo de dificultad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? –se quejó sobándose la cabeza con su mano– tú estás más vestida que yo.

– No puedo –se sonrojó notoriamente aún tapándose con la sabana– se nota demasiado.

– ¿Qué se nota? –Link parecía no entender.

– Pues eso... –parecía bastante incómoda con la situación, pero evidentemente el chico aún no comprendía que diantres le pasaba– ¡Se me marca el pezón con el vestido! –Agregó aún más roja que antes, la noche anterior había perdido su ropa interior en el techo, por lo que ahora sólo la cubría ese vestido.

Link también se sonrojó notoriamente y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada desde el rostro de ella hasta sus pechos, los mismos que en ese momento ella cubría afanadamente con la sabana.

– ¿Está todo bien? –Y ahí estaba nuevamente la muchacha preguntando más de lo debido.

– ¡Deja de mirarme y anda a abrir la puerta! –Zelda estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, ¿no había bastando con lo de su padre, lo del techo y ahora esto?

Link se levantó aún muy sonrojado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la muchacha sentada a su lado bajo la cama cubierta parcialmente por la sabana y el vestido, su rostro avergonzado, su mirada inquieta, su entrecortada respiración, y la imagen de esos pechos, desde que ella le había mencionado lo de los pezones no había podido evitar imaginárselos y no es que fuera un pervertido ni mucho menos, es sólo que... ¡maldita sea! Aún estaba muy excitado, ¿eso era algo normal no?

Y a pesar de todo ahí estaba nuevamente de pie abriendo la dichosa puerta para ver que demonios era lo que quería la sirvienta que los había interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno.

– Buenos días –la saludo al abrirle, tratando de sonreírle amablemente sin que se le notara el fastidio que en realidad estaba sintiendo inevitablemente.

La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera poco después de que Link abriera la puerta, en verdad no se había esperado encontrarse con el futuro Rey semi desnudo justo delante de ella.

– Por todas las Diosas –murmuró muy bajito sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban y la bandeja que traía consigo y las cosas que estaban sobre ella tiritaban prontas a caerse.

– ¿Qué? –Link se acercó un poco, no había logrado escuchar que era lo que la muchacha le estaba diciendo.

– Joven... joven... Link... yo... –y poco después ella se desvaneció.

– ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó al mismo tiempo que con una mano sujetaba la bandeja de la chica antes de que las cosas se cayeran y con la otra atrapaba el cuerpo cayendo.

– ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Zelda acercándose, arrastrando con ella la famosa sabanita.

– No sé que paso –Link tan sincero e ingenuo como siempre no tenía idea que era lo que había afectado tanto a la muchacha.

Cuando evidentemente la pobre había sufrido un soponcio severo poco después de ver el cuerpo bien tonificado del rubio en semejante y sospechoso estado frente al umbral de la puerta, era evidente que ese perlado de su cuerpo no era de una ducha y la notoria hiperemia no la había adquirido haciendo ejercicio en la mañana, bueno... depende de que ejercicio estemos hablando... en fin la cosa es que ahora tenían una bandeja con cosas de desayuno y una chica medio muerta justo en la entrada de la puerta.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Zelda parecía horrorizada al ver el "cadáver" que Link sujetaba en su brazo, mientras que con la otra mano aún trataba de equilibrar la bandeja llena de cosas.

– ¡Yo no le hice nada, ella se tiro al suelo a penas le abrí la puerta! –Se defendió tratando de voltearse para poder enfrentar con la mirada a la princesa.

– ¡¿Cómo se va a tirar al suelo así nada más?! –Le contradijo cansada de estar envuelta en estas "situaciones incomodas" una y otra vez.

– Pues así fue –le insistió, ¿qué culpa tenía él de que la sirvienta se desmayara de la nada justo frente a la entrada?

En realidad Link tenía toda la culpa, pero seguramente aún no se enteraba de ello.

– Da igual –se rindió finalmente suspirando cansada– ponla sobre la cama, tenemos que apurarnos ¿viste la hora que es?

– Aún no es medio día.

– Pero a las doce tenemos clases ¿lo recuerdas? –en verdad no tenía ganas de ir a clases.

– ¿Clases de qué? –Link aún no lograba enchufarse con el día, la hora y el lugar, en verdad parecía totalmente desorientado.

– Con el loco ese que contrato mi papá, el sexopata demente que nos hace clases de "educación sexual"

– ¡OMG! ¡Tienes razón! –Exclamó horrorizado recordando que para esa dichosa clase tenían que saberse el baile de memoria y que sólo lo habían practicado una vez– ¡No me acuerdo como era el baile!

– ¡Al diablo con el estúpido baile! Si no llegamos luego tendremos horario extra y ya es suficientemente perturbarte una hora como para tener hora extra.

– Tienes razón, pero... ¿Qué hago con esto? –Preguntó por la bandeja que aún sostenía con una mano.

– Dame –dijo sacando una tostada y poniéndosela en la boca al chico para luego sacar otra tostada y hacer lo mismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un vaso de jugo y con la otra mano le quitaba la bandeja al muchacho.

Link la observó caminar con la tostada en la boca, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesa y con la mano ahora libre agarraba el pan no sin antes mascarlo mientras recorría el cuarto buscando cosas sacando una que otra prenda poniéndosela en el hombro, sin dejar de sostener el vaso y sin dejar de comer.

– Increíble –murmuró admirado.

Seguro esa era una habilidad única que tenían las chicas, él no podía comer, beber jugo, moverse y buscar cosas, todo al mismo tiempo.

– Link apresúrate.

Y dar órdenes junto a todo lo demás.

Pero antes de moverse observó como Zelda ingresaba al baño del cuarto, perdiéndose de su vista.

Un largo suspiro se escapo de sus labios, en verdad estaba algo frustrado.

– Unos cuantos minutos más y... –agitó su cabeza, en verdad debía sacarle la imagen de la princesa de sus pensamientos, no podía concentrarse en ese estado.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró un tanto sorprendido con la muchacha que el mismo había rescatado de un verdadero estrellón contra el suelo.

Volvió a suspirar aún más fastidiado.

Poco después de asumir su resignación, sujetó a la chica entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la cama para dejarla recostada. Cuando despertara ella misma podría buscar la enfermería y revisarse, no es normal que una chica tan joven se anduviera desmallando de la nada, o al menos eso pensaba él.

– ¡Link dúchate rápido! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo! –Exclamó la princesa quien venía saliendo del baño vestida, pero con el cabello totalmente empapado.

Zelda había escogido para ese día un atuendo bastante casual, se trataba de un vestido color blanco muy sencillo de mangas largas y cuello subido con una orillita lila, hasta el antebrazo la tela era holgada y luego se ajustada al brazo terminando en punta sujeta a su dedo medio, a la altura de sus hombros y llegando hasta el centro de sus pechos unidos por un broche dorado una especia de tapado en color violáceo hacia un corte en el vestido y sobre el mismo caía con gracia sobre su torso y parte de la falta una tela color lila con bordes purpuras y dorados, era como una especie de estandarte de esos que solía usar sobre sus ropas, de los que normalmente en la parte inferior se encontraba bordado el emblema de la familia real y este no era la excepción.

El chico había hecho caso omiso a lo que la muchacha le había pedido y en vez de dirigirse hacia el baño avanzó presuroso hasta alcanzarla.

– Espera –le dijo sujetando una de sus manos antes de que ella pudiera seguir avanzando en la búsqueda de quien sabe que cosa que ahora parecía afanada en encontrar– detente un segundo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó un tanto confundida, el guerrero estaba actuando de una forma un tanto inusual.

– Hay algo... algo que no he podido decirte –agregó sintiendo como el calor volvía a ser molesto sobre sus mejillas.

Una de sus manos acarició el rostro de la muchacha, ahora las mejillas de ella estaban frías por efecto de la ducha, pero no paso mucho para que adquirieran nuevamente un bonito rosa.

– ¿Y qué sería eso? –Preguntó curiosa, en verdad deseaba saber que era lo que lo tenía tan ensimismado, no lograba descifrar nada desde su mirada.

– Bueno... es... –nuevamente comenzaba a tartamudear, no entendía porque hablar de sus sentimientos se le hacía tan difícil, era sólo un "te amo", así de simple, así de breve, sabía que ella conocía sus sentimientos, pero él deseaba decirlo, quería que ella lo escuchara– este... bueno es que... es que... hoy te vez muy bonita –dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Ella rió divertida al escuchar esa "declaración", le hacía gracia ver como aún a pesar de todo él seguía poniéndose así de nervioso, además ver la vergüenza en su rostro le daba un aspecto de lo más tierno a su parecer.

– Pues... gracias –le dijo depositando un suave y coqueto beso sobre su mejilla para luego retomar nuevamente lo que había dejado de lado– tú también te vez atractivo semi desnudo– agregó levantando sus cejas mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lo más incitante.

El rojo de su cara fue en aumento, ese comentario definitivamente no se lo había esperado de parte de la princesa.

– _Eres un idiota Link, debes buscar un lugar más romántico para decir algo tan importante_ –pensó frustrado.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron junto a la puerta, temerosos de dar un nuevo paso, al parecer ambos tenían ese mal presentimiento recorriendo sus cuerpos. En verdad ver esa puerta cerrada era aterrador, el solo tratar de imaginarse que cosas podrían encontrar ahora detrás de ellas lo era aún más perturbante.<p>

– Creo que no me siento preparado para esto.

– Yo tampoco –murmuró la princesa aferrándose a la mano del muchacho.

– ¿En verdad tenemos que hacerlo?

– No tenemos opción.

Juntos y casi decididos se acercaron un poco más.

– Bueno... –tragó saliva aún más nervioso– aquí vamos –agregó.

Y con aquella misma desconfianza la puerta comenzó a abrirse haciendo un crujido molesto un chillido típico de una puerta mal engrasada.

¿Qué clase de lesión tendría preparada el demente profesor para los recién casados?

**Continuará...**

¡Al fin!

En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, se que no tengo perdón x-x, pero de verdad ha sido un año difícil, espero que eso cambie cuando logre cambiarme de casa.

No es que no quisiera actualizar... es sólo que han pasado muuuuchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé... entre ellas... operaron al hermano de mi pareja del corazón, poco después me case.. ohhh si soy una mujer casada... y hace no más de un mes falleció el hermano de mi ahora esposo, la verdad es que esas cosas y más me han hecho pensar, a veces la vida se mueve de forma vertiginosa y uno no la aprovecha lo suficiente, vivimos el día a día pensando que existe un mañana, creyendo que todo seguirá igual al despertar, pero la realidad no es así, el pequeño murió en el sueño, en los brazos de su madre, nadie noto nada y se fue así nada más... es por eso que les digo... disfruten cada momento con sus seres queridos como si fuera el último.

Saludos para todos!

P.D: En la noche agregaré los agradecimientos x-x aquí en la pega no puedo XD


End file.
